Treize
by Zaria Strange
Summary: Slash OCDM Durant sa dernière année à Poudlard, Treize doit résoudre un mystère, celui de sa vie. Il se fait de nouveaux amis. Qui est réellement Draco Malfoy? Pourquoi s'intéressetil tant à Treize? Et si le Prince des serpentards avait un coeur? FINIE !
1. Chapter 1

13

Treize

**………….**

**Chapitre premier**

Un fleuve. Un long, très long fleuve. Tortueux par endroits, droit comme une autoroute à d'autres. Des gens sont dans le fleuve. Ils sont tout autour de moi. J'avance doucement, tranquillement, je me laisse porter par le courant. J'aime regarder ces deux vieux messieurs qui m'encadrent. Ils sont ordinaires, ils ne sourient ni ne font la grimace. Ils sont rassurants. Simplement ça. On continue pendant des heures, moi à les regarder, nous à avancer, ensembles. Les autres personnes ont chacune leur rythme, je vois, à la périphérie de mes yeux, leurs formes floues. Un tout autre rythme, une toute autre vie. Je suis pas heureux, je suis pas triste. Je suis et ça me suffit.

J'arrête de regarder les vieux messieurs, leur image est trop nette. Ils me donnent mal à la tête. Je me sens bien dans le noir de mes paupières, je sens leur présence de chaque côté de mes épaules. Je suis en moi et avec eux, seul et entouré. C'est confortable. Ca dure encore bien des heures. Et puis…c'est le vide soudain. Le noir de mes paupières est plus dense, plus effrayant, plus grand que mes paupières. Je les écarte brusquement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je vois à nouveau. Les messieurs ont changé de rythme, ils ont ralenti, ils sont derrière moi. Je tourne la tête. Ils sont flous.

Je les regarde un moment. Enfin ils accélèrent, ils deviennent plus nets en s'approchant. J'ai à peine le temps de les voir bien, avant qu'ils ne me dépassent. Ils foncent comme des voitures de course, ils redeviennent vaporeux. Je les suis des yeux autant que je le peux mais je les perds. Bien vite. Dans un virage. Je sais qu'ils vont se jeter à la mer. J'espère qu'elle sera calme. J'espère que la plage ne sera pas longue à atteindre.

Mes yeux se renversent. Je tombe, tombe, tombe…tout au fond de moi !

Je reste la tête baissée durant l'enterrement. Pour que personne ne voit que je ne pleure pas. Pas pleurer, c'est pire que pleurer, mais ça les autres ils le savent pas. Maman a la main sur mon épaule droite. Elle ne pleure pas non plus mais elle, elle a la tête levée. Même pas un tressaillement. Rien. Je la plaints. Au cimetière, alors que les têtes défilent, que nous serrons les mains, comme des hommes politiques, elles se baisse légèrement vers moi et elle me dit : « Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai appelé Treize ? ». Je secoue la tête. Sa voix est éteinte, légère comme une brise mais pas douce. Sèche comme la terre craquelée en été. « Parce que tout est gris », me répond-elle. Je ne comprends pas. Mais je ne dis rien. Je n'ose pas. Ma mère est de celles que l'on n'interroge pas.

Ils disent qu'elle est froide, qu'elle est même frigide et que c'est pour ça qu'Il est parti. Je ne sais pas qui est ce « Il ». Je ne veux pas savoir. S'il y a une chose que ma mère m'ait apprise, c'est bien que derrière des questions se cachent des réponses qu'il vaut mieux chercher plutôt que trouver. Je préfère ne pas chercher. J'ai peur de trouver. Je la connais. Si elle veut que je trouve la réponse, elle me l'apportera. Elle sait que je ne chercherais pas. Les visages continuent de défiler, les mains d'être serrées. Tous se ressemblent, leurs phrases, toutes les mêmes, leurs yeux, tous les mêmes, leurs froncements de sourcils… Ces froncements qui font naître de contrites rides entre leurs yeux habillés pour l'occasion. Je voudrais leur arracher la peau d'entre leurs yeux !

Nous nous réunissons dans un pub. Dès que nous en franchissons le seuil, je sais ce qui va se passer. Tout comme la dernière fois. Ils se métamorphosent, ils retrouvent leur identité, ils reprennent possession de leurs corps, de leurs regards. Comme si leurs âmes étaient enfin revenues. Mais moi, je sais qu'elle a toujours été là et qu'elle joue simplement, qu'elle joue les lézards et qu'elle adore se dorer au soleil. La lumière dans la salle bruyante m'aveugle. Je ferme les yeux et je me sens prisonnier de ce corps. Je voudrais pleurer, je voudrais pouvoir faire des gestes brusques, me laisser aller mais alors que mon âme tremble, ma montagne de chaire reste de marbre.

Je regarde maman. Je la connais et ils auront beau dire : moi je sais. Je la comprends parce que je suis comme elle. Je nous vois, gris, et je les vois, eux, blancs. Ils passent d'une couleur à l'autre. Si facilement, si facilement, si…facilement ! Facilement. J'aimerais hurler ma frustration, mon désespoir et ma honte. Je voudrais tellement leur hurler ce que je pense mais mon âme est lessivée alors je regarde ces gens si différents qui se ressemblent de manière troublante. Même rires, mêmes sourires, mêmes blagues, mêmes étincelles dans les yeux. Enfin…ce ne sont pas vraiment des étincelles ! C'est une apparente chaleur qui cache la plus froide des glaces. La Reine des glaces, ils l'appellent. Quels hypocrites !

.**  
**

**………….**

A peine rentrés, maman s'est précipitée dans son atelier. Moi, je me suis réfugié dans ma chambre, tout en haut. Elle est dans le grenier du manoir. De ma tour, je me sens fort. J'observe dehors sans que dehors ne puisse me voir. Je me sens libre. Libre d'observer alors que je pourrais lire, libre de lire alors que je pourrais observer, libre d'être moi. Enfin. En ce moment, je lis _Les Mots_ de Sartre. Alors qu'il a l'impression de ne pas exister parce qu'on ne le regarde pas, je me sens absent au monde lorsqu'on me regarde trop. Alors qu'il a des mots d'enfants pour être le pôle d'attraction de sa famille, je suis un électron libre qui gravite autour de la Reine. Alors qu'il est petit et que sa mère aime à le considérer, toujours et encore comme un bébé, je suis pour ma mère un adulte à part entière. Tant de choses nous séparent que ça me fait du bien de me retrouver lui pendant quelques heures. Etre autre pour mieux être moi. Et puis bien sûr, il y a les mots.

Au bout d'un moment, je redescends de mon observatoire pour aller préparer le dîner. Lorsque la Reine est dans son atelier, elle n'en ressort que lorsqu'elle a terminé. Ca peut prendre des heures. Alors c'est moi qui cuisine et qui lui apporte son repas, sur un plateau. Quand j'entre, elle rince un pinceau. Elle me tourne le dos. Quand elle me voit, elle retire du chevalet le tableau achevé pour le remplacer par une toile vierge. Les yeux résolument plongés dans les miens, elle prépare une nouvelle palette de couleurs. Puis son dos m'empêche de voir ses mains qui s'agitent. Alors j'attends. Lorsqu'elle s'écarte enfin, je vois ce signe chinois : le yin et le yang. Il est bien fait. Ma mère a du talent pourtant. Je le sais. Ses prunelles vertes sont de nouveau dans les miennes. Je ne vois que ce vert et quand il me quitte, je remarque que le blanc et le noir se sont mélangés pour former du gris. Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Je souris doucement pour montrer que j'ai compris. Elle pose le pinceau aux poils couverts de gris, va se laver les mains et commence à dîner. J'aime la regarder manger. Alors je la regarde. Ses longues mains graciles enserrent fermement les couverts mais donnent l'impression de les tenir du bout des doigts, juste assez fort pour ne pas les laisser tomber. D'épais anneaux d'argent tintent à son poignet gauche. Le dos rigide, la tête bien droite, les paupières baissées dans un geste plein de soumission et pourtant de noblesse, elle amène les aliments à sa bouche rouge sang. Jamais aucun d'entre eux ne vient salir sa peau d'albâtre. Elle déteste les serviettes.

Lorsqu'elle se lève après avoir terminé son repas, je suis comme souvent frappé par ses couleurs. Maman semble toute entière constituée de noir et de blanc à l'exception de ses yeux, outrageusement verts, et de sa bouche, qu'elle colore du rouge le plus vif. C'est avec ses yeux et sa bouche qu'elle communique. Je suis le seul à me rendre réellement compte de l'importance de ce rouge et de ce vert. Le rouge qui, en des vagues voluptueuses, esquisse un léger, très léger sourire, ce vert qui se tinte tantôt d'une nuance plus sombre, tantôt d'une nuance plus claire.

Je lui laisse un baiser plume sur la joue avant de m'en retourner. Au deuxième étage, non loin du petit escalier de chaîne gris qui mène à ma chambre, je m'arrête devant une porte, si facilement franchie autrefois et que j'ose maintenant à peine croiser. Je me force à la regarder, ce que je ne fais plus depuis ce fameux jour. _Je suis seul_. Je tends une main tremblante vers la poignée, je fais un effort extrême pour la toucher, je tente de la tourner… Mon cœur entame une course folle, comme pressé de déboucher de ma poitrine. Brusquement, je lâche tout. Je me détourne de la porte et je gravis quatre à quatre le peu de marches qui me séparent de ma tour.

.**  
**

**………….**

Je vais au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui. Je suis sensé y retrouver mes amis et comme toujours, je n'ai pas envie de quitter le manoir. Maman va rester seule tout l'après-midi, sans moi. Elle a besoin de moi. Je le vois bien, quand je rentre, qu'elle a passé un mauvais après-midi. Ses yeux sont vert foncé comme les grands sapins des montagnes. Son rouge à lèvre a disparu. Avec ses yeux presque noirs, sa peau et ses lèvres blanches, elle ressemble à un cadavre. Mais je parts. On ne peut pas faire autrement. C'est le début du cauchemar pour elle. Je le sais et elle le sait. Dans quelques jours je ne serais plus là. Je partirais pour plusieurs mois. Je me demande toujours comment elle fait pour vivre dans ces moments-là. Je lui laisse la petite bise habituelle, papillonnante sur sa joue.

Devant le glacier, Florent Fortarôme, je retrouve les filles. Je suis un peu gêné de les surprendre mais si elles ne le faisaient pas toujours au mauvais moment aussi ! Quand elles daignent enfin tourner leurs quatre yeux vers moi, je les vois rougir. Je les retrouve enfin mes filles. Il y a Willemna dite Billie qui ne porte que des pantalons. Elle se tire les cheveux en arrière et se coiffe d'un chapeau melon. Elle aime qu'on la prenne pour un garçon. Blanche, quant à elle, avec ses robes de petite fille modèle, ses bouclettes blondes et ses petits yeux bleus rieurs, elle est son exact contraire. On l'appelle toujours Boucle d'Or. Billie et Boucle d'Or… Comme quoi les contraires s'attirent.

On a à peine le temps d'engager la conversation que voilà John. Avec ses yeux bleus globuleux enfoncés dans leurs orbites et son petit nez pointu, il a une assez drôle de tête. Johnny Drôle d'Oiseau, que nous l'avons appelé. Il n'est pas très beau mais il a un charme, une sorte de magnétisme qui fait de lui le tombeur de serdaigle. Je comprends un peu les filles : il semble que son apparence soit camouflée sous cet immense sourire charmeur, ces petits yeux malins et cette attitude désinvolte ! Enfin, il y a des choses qu'on ne s'explique pas.

Je suis le seul à avoir échappé à notre petite manie des surnoms. Il faut dire que Treize c'est déjà assez bizarre sans qu'on ait besoin de chercher plus loin !

« Alors, comment se sont passées vos vacances, les filles ? » Demanda Johnny avec un sourire coquin.

Billie releva la tête de l'impressionnante glace au chocolat qu'elle partageait avec Blanche :

« On a fait pas mal d'exercices… »

Boucle d'Or, rouge pivoine envoya une tape à l'arrière du crâne de sa copine.

« Ben quoi, c'est vrai, non ? »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire mais j'aurais disons…préféré que cela reste entre nous si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Parfaitement. Mais t'en fait pas, j'ai un minimum de décence tout de même. Avec tout ce qu'on a fait, heureusement que je ne dis pas tout ! »

« Willemna Georgia Dussett ! »

Johnny et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu. C'était bon de se retrouver. Tandis que les filles se disputaient, nous entamâmes la conversation :

« Et toi alors, tes vacances ? »

« Ben… pas grand-chose à dire. Ca a été assez calme. »

« Même pas une petite minette dans l'colimateur ? »

Je secouais la tête, exaspéré. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens, le sourire de John s'effaça.

« Tu me le dirais s'il y avait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. »

J'ai répondu avec un nœud dans la gorge. J'ai beau être maître dans l'art de la dissimulation, il faut toujours compter avec Drôle d'Oiseau. Il n'est pas aussi insouciant qu'il n'y paraît. Je le sais depuis longtemps. A force de dissimuler, je suis très doué pour lire sur les visages. Celui de Johnny a parfois ces ombres graves. Mais jusqu'à présent, jamais il ne m'avait posé ce genre de questions. Je ne sais pas faire de regards rassurants alors je lui fais le sourire que je réserve d'ordinaire à maman. Il semble se détendre, la conversation reprend.

Au bout d'un moment, nous nous sommes finalement levés pour aller faire nos emplettes. Nous nous sommes taquinés, nous nous sommes amusés, nous avons joué, nous sommes retombés en enfance. Et malgré moi, j'ai sentit une chaleur se répandre dans ma poitrine, une chaleur nouvelle et familière. Une force enfin, un sourire intérieur. J'étais un peu déçu lorsque nous nous sommes quittés le soir venu mais je me suis rappelé de la Reine qui m'attendait au manoir.

Aucune surprise. Je suis allé préparer le dîner, je lui ai apporté dans l'atelier. Je ne l'ai pas regardé manger. Je lui ai laissé le baiser du soir avant de la quitter. La chaleur était toujours là. Je me suis arrêté devant la porte avant l'escalier gris. Je suis entré. Cette vieille chambre au mobilier années soixante m'avait tellement manqué. Plus que je ne le pensais. Je me suis assis sur le lit. J'ai regardé le portrait accroché au papier peint fleurit. Pas une trace de poussière. J'ai plongé mon regard dans celui de l'ancien jeune homme et j'ai sursauté à un reflet du verre. Un reflet de l'âme. Un portrait moldu. Mes yeux se sont humidifié puis j'ai sourit et je suis sorti.

**  
TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Chapitre deuxième: **

_Je suis sur la rive d'un fleuve. De l'autre côté, il y a les silhouettes floues d'enfants qui jouent, insouciants. Il y a un homme avec eux. Je ne le vois pas bien. Un géant me porte sur ses épaules et nous commençons à traverser les eaux tumultueuses. Nous nous approchons, et les enfants deviennent de plus en plus nets. L'homme reste brumeux. Mais je suis trop lourd pour le géant et, arrivés au milieu du fleuve, nous coulons._

Laissez-moi des reviews. Pourquoi? Parce que vous voulez que je publie le premier chapitre. Vous voulez m'encouragez. Me supplier. Ou bien vous ne voulez PAS que je publie le deuxième chapitre.Vous voulez me décourager. Me supplier. Surtout, laissez-moi une review. Rien ne fait plus mal que l'ignorence.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Ca m'a fait plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le premier.

**INFO: **je publie un chapitre par semaine et il n'y aura pas de pénurie. Du moins pas pour l'instant . J'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au quatrième chapitre et je vais me mettre au cinquième.

Voilà. Bonne lecture à vous tous. (bon d'accord, j'me la pète un peu, y a sûrement que trois personnes à lire ma fic mais...c'est déjà super et ça prouve que j'existe!)**  
**

.**  
**

**Chapitre deuxième**

Je suis sur la rive d'un fleuve. De l'autre côté, il y a les silhouettes floues d'enfants qui jouent, insouciants. Il y a un homme avec eux. Je ne le vois pas bien. Un géant me porte sur ses épaules et nous commençons à traverser les eaux tumultueuses. Nous nous approchons, et les enfants deviennent de plus en plus nets. L'homme reste brumeux. Mais je suis trop lourd pour le géant et, arrivés au milieu du fleuve, nous coulons.

L'eau m'engloutit, obstruant ma vue. Je lève les mains pour qu'on vienne me sauver. Pourquoi est-ce que je veux être sauvé ? Je ne sais pas. Je vois des poissons. Rouges et verts. Inoffensifs. Je me sens bien ici. Je n'entends rien, je suis en paix. Je lève toujours les bras, pourtant.

Ma tête refait surface. Je ne suis plus très loin de la plage. Je les vois là bas mais… Tous ces enfants, ils n'ont pas de visages et puis ils sont mécaniques. Comme des marionnettes. Comme Pinocchio. L'homme a disparu. Je ne sais plus si je veux arriver de l'autre côté. Des heures passent.

Finalement, mes yeux se renversent, je tombe, tombe, tombe sur le matelas.

C'est le « Jour de la Séparation », comme j'ai appris à l'appeler depuis toutes ces années. Cette fois, ce sera pire que les autres parce qu'il n'y aura plus grand-père pour lui tenir compagnie. Et le Grand Oncle ne passera plus prendre le thé. Et puis le futur reste incertain. Quelles études vais-je entreprendre ? Pourrais-je avoir un appartement ? Que deviendra maman si je la quitte ? La Reine doit aussi se poser des questions parce qu'elle est bizarre ce matin. Son comportement a changé. Je ne la comprends plus. Moi qui pensait la connaître si bien… Alors que les jours de départ, elle fait en sorte de rester le plus longtemps possible avec moi, elle est aujourd'hui enfermée dans son atelier.

Je prépare mes affaires, je fais léviter ma malle jusque dans l'entrée. Il est bientôt l'heure de partir et elle ne s'est toujours pas montrée. Je commence à m'inquiéter. C'est tout nouveau pour moi. Je ne le fais jamais d'habitude parce qu'elle est prévisible, je connais ses réactions, ses envies. Je la connais ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'échappe, elle est tout ce que j'ai. Je ressens un immédiat soulagement lorsqu'elle sort. Elle a l'ombre d'un tendre sourire sur ses pétales rouges. Je respire à nouveau. Elle s'approche de moi et me tend une petite toile. Elle représente, sur un fond gris clair une sorte de vague noire, comme des rideaux secoués par le vent. La Reine me dit alors : « Emporte le mystère avec toi. Prend le risque de chercher, prend le risque de trouver. » « Pourquoi ? » « Parce qu'il le faut. » « Mais…tu m'as toujours dis… » « Oublie cela. J'ai trop voulu te protéger. En te donnant les réponses. En te faisant trouver ce qui ne nuit pas. Cette fois, je ne peux pas t'aider, c'est à toi de le faire. Non, je ne peux pas ».

Alors j'ai rangé la toile dans ma malle et maintenant je me retrouve sur le quai 9 ¾. Inconsciemment, j'ai attendu maman tout à l'heure. Je suis un peu en retard. Les autres doivent déjà être installés dans un wagon. Je croise Harry Potter entouré de ses amis et de toute une armée d'aurors. A travers les barrières de corps, je parviens à croiser son regard vert. Ca me soulage. Le vert me soulage. Le vert de la Reine. Je trouve enfin Johnny et les filles. Mes yeux qui les voient envoient à ma poitrine la chaleur habituelle. J'aurais presque envie de sourire. Presque. Je me sens bien.

« T'as pas encore été retrouver ta griffondor, Drôle d'Oiseau ? »

« Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt, Treize, c'est qu'on s'inquiétait, nous ! »

On jette tous les deux un coup d'œil sur Billie et Boucle d'Or qui s'embrassent.

« Enfin moi, je m'inquiétais. » Corrige Johnny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se lève pour m'aider à caser ma malle sur les filets au-dessus de nos têtes et on s'assoit en face des deux tourterelles. On se tourne l'un vers l'autre pour échapper à la scène qui se joue devant nous.

« Pour répondre à ta question, le puceau, je suis sensé la retrouver dans une demi heure quand elle aura fait déguerpir ses copines ! »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Ben quoi, c'est pas vrai ? »

« Si mais c'est pas une raison pour le faire remarquer. »

« Tu veux que j'arrange le coup avec une fille ? T'as juste à me donner une maison, tu sais, si ça t'intéresse. »

C'est à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille. C'est comme dans le rêve : il y a quelque chose de pas normal, mais je ne me pose pas de questions. Ou peut-être est-ce que je ne veux pas me poser de questions…

John finit par partir, me laissant avec Blanche et Billie. Aucune envie de tenir la chandelle. Ni de les voir à l'œuvre. Toutes deux me fixent avec insistance. Ni d'être seul. Je fini pourtant par sortir. Je reste un moment devant la porte, indécis, le regard flou sur le couloir désert. Je bouge finalement, arpentant le train comme un vagabond arpente la ville à la recherche d'une bouteille bien pleine. La mienne se matérialise sous la forme d'un compartiment bien vide. A peine me suis-je assis qu'il n'est déjà plus vide. Tout devient vert. Je me sens bien.

« Excuse-moi, je peux m'asseoir ? »

Je hoche la tête. Il s'assoie. Le Roi, s'assoie.

« C'est ma cicatrice, c'est ça ? »

Le vert perd du terrain.

« Non. Désolé. »

« Pas grave. J'ai l'habitude. Malheureusement. »

Je suis triste. Ce vert…si foncé ! Je dois faire quelque chose, je le dois. C'est Elle ! Enfin c'est lui !

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes amis ? Tu ne les aimes plus ? »

Il me fixe. Tout redevient vert. Je voix des pétillements d'or dans les pupilles. Je suis heureux. Je n'ai jamais vu ça chez la Reine. Il sourit. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, non plus, chez la Reine.

« Bien sûr que si mais…disons que j'ai besoin de me retrouver. »

Je ne dis rien. Je ne comprends pas. Je le fixe à nouveau. Je veux comprendre. Je sais tout de la Reine, je veux tout savoir du Roi. Mais il détourne les yeux.

« Tu me mets mal à l'aise à me fixer comme ça… »

« Désolé. »

Il rougit. Je souri. Un vrai, beau, grand sourire. Un de ceux que je ne fais plus depuis que la mort a frappé. Il sourit aussi. Ces expressions que je vois chez le Roi, j'aimerais tant les voir chez la Reine. Ma Reine. Elle me manque un peu, déjà. Heureusement qu'elle est aussi un peu face à moi.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Treize. »

Il a un sourire amusé. Ses yeux pétillent. Je sais maintenant que les yeux verts peuvent pétiller.

« Tu portes chance ou bien…malheur ? »

« Les deux. »

« Pourquoi tes parents t'on donné ce nom ? »

« Parce que tout est gris. »

Il a un regard perdu.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Moi non plus. »

Nous nous sourions. Je le regarde. Je le fixe encore lorsqu'il me dit :

« J'ai l'impression que tu vogue sur mon âme ! »

« Tu n'aimes pas qu'on voie en toi ? »

« Non, pas tellement. »

« Protège-toi alors. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas. »

Je souris. Encore une fois !

« Je pense que tu ne devais pas te protéger. Mais comme tu es célèbre, tu es obligé. Tu n'as pas les outils. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui aurait besoin de se protéger autrement. »

Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Il l'ouvre à nouveau.

« Et toi, tu es une personne à se protéger ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. L'hérédité peut-être… »

« Tes parents se protègent ? »

« Ma mère le fait. »

Il a à nouveau cette couleur sombre du regard.

« Et ton père ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Le silence s'installe. Je pense encore à ce qu'il m'a dit, qu'il se cherchait dans la solitude, dans l'éloignement d'avec ses amis. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Il n'est pas comme la Reine. La Reine a besoin de moi. Il n'est pas comme moi : j'ai besoin de maman, j'ai besoin de mes amis. J'ai même l'impression que tout cela n'est pas assez !

« Comment peux-tu te retrouver, seul ? »

Il me regarde curieusement.

« Parce que j'ai tendance à réagir de manière formatée avec mes amis, à me retenir. Je ne peux pas rester silencieux avec eux comme avec toi. Ils s'inquiéteraient. Je me sens prisonnier d'eux parfois. Aussi prisonnier qu'avec ces gens qui me connaissent et que je ne connais pas. »

« Peut-être vaut-il mieux agir ainsi pour sortir le meilleur de soi-même. Les amis nous pressent comme des citrons, ils puisent notre meilleur jus, ils s'en nourrissent. Après, il y a les gens avec lesquels on est nous-même. La famille. »

Du vert sapin.

« Et l'amour ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je n'y crois pas vraiment, de toute manière ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Peut-être parce que tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de ma mère. Je la comprends, elle me comprend. Tout va bien. »

« Mais sait-elle te guérir ? »

« Me guérir ? »

« Oui. Te guérir de ces blessures de l'âme qui font si mal. »

« Non. »

« Je pense que c'est à ça que sert l'amour. »

C'est à nouveau le silence. Le Roi se lève.

« Je vais retrouver mes amis. »

« La prochaine fois que tu te cherches, viens me voir. Je n'aime pas me chercher comme tu le fais. Je déteste la solitude. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes amis, dans ce cas ? »

Je fronce le nez. Son regard se fait tendre. Mon cœur aussi.

« Ils sont occupés. »

« Tu n'as qu'à t'en faire d'autres ! »

« Je n'aime pas les inconnus, ces…marionnettes sans visages ! »

Il ne comprend pas. La Reine comprend toujours.

« Je suis un inconnu, moi. »

« Pas vraiment. »

Il est perdu. Je le vois bien. Vert gris. Il n'aime pas ça.

« Hum. Bon, ben…à plus tard. »

« C'est ça. »

.**  
**

**………….**

Aux alentours de midi, le chariot de marchandises passe en carillonnant. Je m'ennui tellement que je me lève pour aller acheter quelque chose. Dans le couloir, la pauvre « femme des friandises » – celle qui n'existe que parce qu'elle vend les bonbons – est cernée par une armée de sorciers, petits et grands, aux yeux qui pétillent. J'aurais presque envie de sourire. Presque. Je m'achète un paquet de ces nouveaux bonbons à la mode. Des « Prédiphicteurs d'Irma ». Difficile à retenir. On dirait plus un nom de médicament. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait guérir ? La langue pas assez rose ? L'haleine pas fraîche ? Les abcès ? Les relents de chocolat ?

Je reste un moment sans rien faire. Mieux vaut être prudent. Je n'aime pas tellement les nouvelles choses. « Ce qui est habituel n'est pas dangereux, ce qui est extraordinaire ne fait pas que des heureux » comme le dit l'inspecteur Jambencoton dans Les dix petits maigres. Les petites boules multicolores ressemblent à des chewing-gums moldus. Rien de bien inquiétant. J'en prends une verte. Je la mâche. Goût orange. Je l'avale. J'attends, le cœur battant. Rien. Je recommence à m'ennuyer. Tout va bien. Enfin non. Mais tout ne vas pas mal.

C'est une demi heure plus tard que de ma bouche sort ce bruit obscène que j'évite de faire même en privé : un rot. Mais pas un rot comme les autres. Une sorte de fumée verte sort de ma bouche et forme des lettres qui flottent dans l'air en face de moi.

._  
_

_Il y a les gens qui font le tour de la vie et les gens qui regardent la vie tourner._

Etrange. Heureusement que durant cette demi heure, je n'ai pas avalé d'autres de ces bonbons ! Je passe l'heure suivante à observer cette phrase. Sans la comprendre. Ca me fait une belle jambe. J'attrape le paquet et je pars rejoindre les autres. Johnny est de retour dans le compartiment. Billie et Blanche ne sont plus là.

« Où sont passées les filles ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Bon. »

Les yeux globuleux de Drôle d'Oiseaux se fixent sur le paquet de bonbons que je tiens à bout de bras.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Ben t'as eu quoi comme prédiction ? »

« Rien d'intéressant. »

« Ah non ? »

« Non. »

« Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même ! »

Je soupire.

« Il y a les gens qui font le tour de la vie et les gens qui regardent la vie tourner. »

« Ah. Personnellement, je fais le tour de la vie. Et toi ? »

Il est dans une de ces rares fois où ses yeux sont graves. Cette phrase a plus de sens que je ne le pensais.

« Ben… »

Ses yeux pétillent maintenant. Il nous fait un remake de Dumbledore ou quoi ?

« Tu vies ou tu regardes les autres vivre ? »

« … »

Il soupire. J'aurais jamais cru que les rôles pourraient s'inverser. J'étais sûr que ces bonbons étaient dangereux. Plus qu'une solution pour que tout redevienne normale !

« T'en veux un ? »

Il me lance ses yeux bleus dans la figure avec ces étincelles qui me portent sur les nerfs. _Le salopard !_ Heureusement, il accepte.

J'attends fébrilement. Je fais les cents pas. Je me ronge les ongles. J'enfile ma robe. Je fais des étincelles avec ma baguette. Au bout d'une demi heure, le message rouge s'affiche enfin.

._  
_

_Le libre arbitre des hommes consiste à choisir la femme qui décidera à leur place._

Le visage de John devient tout rouge. « Foutaises ! » déclare-t-il. Je suis victime d'un contentement mal placé. Johnny me boude.

« Je ne t'ai pas obligé à en prendre un. »

« Je sais. N'empêche que t'as raison, elles sont pas intéressantes, ces prédictions. »

« Laisse-moi en juger. »

Il me lance un regard furibond. Mission accomplie. Tout est en ordre.

« Il n'y a rien à juger, je ne laisserais jamais Lavande me dicter ma vie ! Cette prédiction est idiote, un point c'est tout ! D'ailleurs, je viens de rompre alors… »

Je ne suis pas étonné. Drôle d'Oiseau ne reste jamais plus de quelques jours avec la même fille.

« Dans ce cas, plus besoin d'en parler. »

Silence. Puis :

« Tu te rend compte qu'elle a été jusqu'à me dire comment m'habiller ! »

Je hoche la tête. Là je suis étonné. Il ne parle jamais de ses copines avec moi. Le fait qu'il m'en parle prouve bien que cette Lavande Brown n'est pas comme toutes les autres. La prédiction de Johnny n'est peut-être pas si bête que ça, en fin de compte. Contrairement à la mienne.

Le train s'immobilise. Nous sommes arrivés. Dans le couloir, nous croisons Malfoy. Lui aussi s'est fait avoir.

._  
_

_L'ambition, c'est la richesse des pauvres. _

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapitre troisisème:** _Je ne sais pas où je suis. Mon paysage est entièrement constitué de ces deux corps qui me repoussent l'un vers l'autre. Je commence à avoir mal au cœur. Le jeu se poursuit encore, encore, encore… J'ai la tête qui tourne. Les deux personnes qui me renvoient l'une à l'autre tanguent. Ca va tellement vite que je ne peux pas voir leurs visages. Je ferme les yeux. Je les rouvre sur…_


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous et joyeuses fêtes :-)

**………….**

**Chapitre troisième**

Je ne sais pas où je suis. Mon paysage est entièrement constitué de ces deux corps qui me repoussent l'un vers l'autre. Je commence à avoir mal au cœur. Le jeu se poursuit encore, encore, encore… J'ai la tête qui tourne. Les deux personnes qui me renvoient l'une à l'autre tanguent. Ca va tellement vite que je ne peux pas voir leurs visages. Je ferme les yeux. Je les rouvre sur…

« Ben alors, le discours de Dumbledore était si soporifique que ça ? »

Johnny. Je vois sa tête à travers les brumes qui refusent de lâcher mes yeux. Je tousse. C'est comme si je n'avais pas parlé depuis longtemps. Comme si après le silence du sommeil, je vérifiais que ma voix était toujours bien là.

« … »

« Comment veux-tu qu'il le sache Drôle d'Oiseau ? » Intervient Billie de sa voix grave.

« C'est vrai, il en a pas entendu un mot ! »

Ca c'est Boucle d'Or. Je suis étonné par sa voix fluette. Je l'ai pourtant entendue des milliers de fois. Mais ces derniers temps, il faut dire que sa bouche ne sert plus à grand-chose d'autre qu'à embrasser Billie… Sourire mental.

« Il était ennuyeux alors ? »

« Un peu. »

De toute manière, pour John, tout est plus ou moins ennuyeux. Blasé de la vie, va !

« Ouai mais y a une nouveauté cette année ! »

Mes oreilles se dressent. Je me tourne vers Billie :

« Laquelle ? »

Elle plisse les yeux, fait sa moue si particulière. Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Suspense oblige. La sadique. Je plonge dans ses yeux marron histoire de la faire accélérer. Je sais qu'elle aime pas ça. Elle a toujours peur que je viole son intimité ! Ca me fait bien rire. Enfin intérieurement. Je sais que je ne le ferais jamais. Ce qui est super, c'est que elle, elle le sait pas ! Elle tourne la tête. Je vais enfin savoir.

« Toutes les maisons vont être réunies dans une même classe. »

« Toujours par année bien sûr » Précise Johnny.

Je fronce les sourcils. Avant même de me demander pourquoi ce changement d'organisation.

« C'est plus pratique comme ça. Beaucoup d'élèves ont été retirés de l'école à cause de la guerre. » Ajoute Boucle d'Or.

Mon regard se porte automatiquement sur la table des gryffondors. C'est vrai qu'ils ont pas l'air particulièrement heureux. Ils vont se retrouver toute l'année avec les serpentards. Pour tous les cours. On ne les aime pas non plus mais pas au point de leur faire la guerre. On préfère laisser les deux maisons star s'affronter.

._  
_

_Quand on aime quelqu'un, c'est effrayant comme on pense peu aux autres._

Blanche a dû prendre une boule rose pendant que je dormais. Heureusement que je n'aime personne. Blanche se fait gentiment réprimander par « l'homme de ses rêves ».

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas toucher à ces cochonneries ! »

« Quel grognon tu peux faire, toi des fois ! »

« Il faut bien que je le sois pour deux, c'est pas bien de voir la vie en rose bonbon ! »

« Mais je vois pas la vie en rose bonbon ! »

« Arrête, toutes tes affaires sont roses ! »

« Ah oui, et quoi par exemple ? »

« Et bien…toutes tes fringues, ta brosse à cheveux, ta brosse à dents, ton dentifrice, le bonbon que t'as piqué à Treize tout à l'heure, ta collection de culot… »

« Stop. C'est bon, j'ai compris ! »

Boucle d'Or rougit. C'est incroyable comme une dispute peut avoir l'air si agréable ! L'amour, quel phénomène étrange !

Je me demande si maman se disputait comme cela avec mon père… Non, il ne faut pas y penser. Interdit. Cette question est la pire que je puisse me poser. Ne surtout pas y penser. Pense…au tableau ! Voilà un mystère qu'il me faut résoudre si je veux découvrir ce que me cache la Reine. Car elle me cache quelque chose. C'est certain. Elle m'apprend à ne pas chercher les réponses et voilà qu'elle me demande de jouer aux Sherlock Holmes ! Surtout que c'est elle qui pose la question… Elle en connaît forcément la réponse ! Mais pourquoi ne me la donne-t-elle pas, tout simplement ? Etrange. Et puis ce tableau, il ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est…qu'un rideau noir secoué par le vent ! Je ferme les yeux. J'essaie de reconstituer la toile dans ma tête. A moins que… Non. Ou peut-être… Ridicule ! Et si… Et puis quoi encore ?! Je rouvre les yeux. Je verrais ça plus tard, ça m'énerve déjà !

Mais qu'est-ce… Une sorte d'ombre mouvante s'est dessinée sur la peau foncée de Billie. Je lève les yeux. Fichtre ! Le plafond de la salle représente le tableau de maman. Fond gris et rideau noir. En mouvement. Tout y est. Comment est-ce que j'ai fais ça ? Je regarde autour de moi. Aucun élève n'a remarqué le changement de déco. Je balaye la table des professeurs. Snape est déjà parti, Chourave discute avec Flitwick, Trelawney est absorbée par la contemplation des restes de son repas, Mac Gonagall porte son verre à ses lèvres, Dumbledore me regarde… Quoi ? Clin d'œil. Mer… Flûte !

John m'observe, étonné. Ses pupilles bleues se dirigent vers le haut de l'œil. Elles y restent peu de temps. Quelques secondes. Peut-être plus. Elles me fixent à nouveau. Je hausse les sourcils. Il a cet air soupçonneux qu'il affiche assez souvent depuis un certain temps. Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je regarde le plafond étoilé. Je baisse la tête. Je hausse les épaules. Je fais tout pour paraître détaché et pourtant…

Je ne me comprends pas moi-même. Pourquoi vouloir le leur cacher ? Ils sont mes amis. Ils pourraient m'aider. Je les regarde discrètement. Et puis je réalise. Johnny Drôle d'Oiseau, le séducteur, la girouette, a reporté son attention sur Lavande à la table des griffondor. Il se posait des questions. Sur moi. Il n'y a même pas une minute. Il me regardait. Moi. Plus maintenant. Et pas la plupart de temps. Blanche, confortablement installée sur les genoux de Billie ouvre la bouche aux cuillerées qu'elle lui donne amoureusement. Elles ne se quittent pas des yeux. Elles sont l'univers l'une de l'autre. Et puis il y a…Moi. Moi qui les regarde. Eux. Eux dont je ne suis pas le monde. Eux qui ne sont pas le mien. Il y a un moi, un eux. Le nous?

**………….**

Il est minuit. Je marche dans les couloirs. Tout est noir. J'aime le noir. On peut s'y cacher, s'y perdre. Et si on le veut vraiment, on peut s'y retrouver. Je me suis toujours défini comme coupé en deux : d'un côté le Nous d'avec Mère, de l'autre, le Nous d'avec mes amis. Maintenant, je ne sais plus. La Reine est loin et mes amis… Leurs Nous ne m'incluent pas vraiment. Pas toujours. Alors il y a forcément des moments où je ne suis rien. Je ne suis plus aucun des deux côtés. Je ne suis plus rien. Ou peut-être plus moi. Alors voilà, je me cherche dans le noir. Treize égal gris. Blanc plus noir égal gris. Pour que tout redevienne gris, il faut aussi que je trouve le blanc. Harry !

« Laissez-moi au moins me reposer ! »

« Certainement pas ! Si vous croyez que les mangemorts vous laisseront souffler, vous vous enfoncez la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! »

« Nonnnnn, arrêtez ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez, Potter, que c'est une partie de plaisir pour moi ? »

« Oh oui, je le crois ! Et je crois même que le summum pour vous serait de me voir échouer ! Vous aimez ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que j'ai dû abandonner, des concessions que j'ai dû faire à cause de cette fichue guerre ?! Personne ne pourrait souhaiter plus que moi votre victoire ! »

« Vous n'avez jamais rien eu, qu'auriez-vous dont pu perdre ?! »

Silence. Je retiens mon souffle. Le Roi a vraiment du cran mais… Il doit regretter ce qu'il dit au moment même où les mots franchissent ses lèvres. Il le doit. La Reine regretterait, elle.

« Très bien, monsieur Potter, c'est terminé pour ce soir. Nous nous revoyons mercredi à la même heure. »

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais aventuré jusque dans les cachots. Là où le noir est le plus profond. Je me cache dans l'ombre. Le professeur Snape sort le premier…et le dernier. Harry ne semble pas se décider à quitter la salle. Il m'entend entrer. Tout devient vert. Je souris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

Il est rouge de colère. Son ton est brusque.

« Je me promène. Et toi ? »

« Rien qui te regarde ! »

« Je pourrais peut-être t'aider. »

« Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il baisse les yeux.

« Tu l'as toi-même dit : je n'ai pas les armes pour lutter contre une intrusion dans mon esprit. Et ce n'est pas Snape qui va me les procurer ! »

« Justement. »

« Justement quoi ? »

« Je suis une personne à se protéger. Les armes sont en moi. »

« Qui me dit que tu seras un meilleurs professeur que Snape ? »

« Le professeur Snape. »

Il secoue la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Première leçon : toujours rester poli et respectueux pour mieux dissimuler ses pensées. Ce n'est pas qu'affaire d'occlumencie. »

Il soupire.

« Très bien. Mon prochain cours est mercredi. »

« Dans ce cas, on peut se voir demain soir. »

« La salle sur demande? »

« La salle sur demande. »

On sort. Le noir nous avale.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner dans les couloirs à cette heure ? »

Je le regarde. Dois-je vraiment ? Je plisse les yeux.

« J'ai compris ce que tu ressens. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Je veux dire, quand tu dis que tu as besoin de t'éloigner de tes amis pour te trouver. »

« Ah. »

Silence. Puis :

« Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble. »

« Johnny est obnubilé par Lavande et Billie et Blanche sortent ensemble. »

Nous hochons la tête.

Je marche dans le noir avec Harry Potter.

« Comment fais-tu pour te trouver ? Parce que j'avoue que moi, je suis un peu perdu ! »

« Eh bien, il m'arrive de lire un peu de philosophie. »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Comprendre le monde permet de se comprendre soi-même. Et puis il est pratique de savoir ce qui a été pensé avant pour élaborer sa propre pensée. Je te prêterais un livre, si tu veux. »

Je hoche la tête. Nous nous séparons sans un mot. Il se dirige vers la tour des griffondors, moi vers la salle commune des serdaigles. Pourtant, bien au chaud sous mes draps, je me sens bien plus proche de lui que de Drôle d'Oiseau, endormi dans le lit voisin.

**………….**

Je lis un bouquin que le Roi m'a prêté. Il est d'une jeune philosophe sorcière : Millie Kanton. D'après ce que m'en a dit Harry, elle n'aurait que treize ans. Un petit génie.

._  
_

_La vie, c'est un vide intersidéral à combler. Ca prend du temps mais on y arrive, on y arrive… Les adultes disent toujours qu'il faut « faire quelque chose de sa vie », ils insinuent donc que la vie n'est rien. Je suis absolument d'accord. La vie n'est rien que ce qu'on en fait, elle n'est qu'ennuis que nous comblons, un par un jusqu'à la mort. C'est triste à dire mais si nous existons, c'est parce que nous y sommes obligés. Tout le monde est libre mais c'est ennuyeux d'être libre alors on s'invente des entraves pour mieux pouvoir y échapper. Nous sommes les esclaves de la liberté, c'est elle qui nous entrave parce qu'elle nous oblige à faire des choix. _

_C'est pas ennuyeux les choix, non, c'est chiant ! L'homme, il est très pratique, il se débarrasse de ce qui le dérange et remplit le reste avec ce qu'il trouve. Il s'est débarrassé de la liberté et il remplit le vide avec des choses inutiles mais qui occupent. Alors depuis la nuit des temps, l'homme essaie de ne pas mourir d'ennuie en survivant au départ parce qu'il ne sait rien faire d'autre, puis en vivant. Pour vivre, il se créé des besoins qu'il faut assouvir à longueur de journée, des besoins autres que ceux nécessaires à la survie comme regarder la télévision, lire ses mails, écouter de la musique… Et puis comme l'esprit commence à se poser des questions sur l'utilité de tout cela, il se met à philosopher sur le but de l'existence et c'est à partir de là que l'homme développe sa spiritualité. Lorsqu'il ne peut plus occuper son corps, il occupe son âme : il invente, il créé, il disserte. Cependant, l'homme est faible et il se sent seul sur Terre à essayer de combler son ennui, il n'est pas en sécurité puisque tout est vide et qu'il n'est là que pour combler alors il croit en Dieu, en Allah, en Yahvé ou en je ne sais quoi. Comme ça, il n'a plus la responsabilité de rien et il peut faire à sa guise les pires conneries sans se sentir concerné. L'homme est sur la Terre pour la remplir de choses inutiles jusqu'à la faire exploser. _

_Au milieu de tous ça, il y a tous ces gens perdus comme vous, comme moi. Mes parents trompent leur ennuis en s'engueulant à longueur de journée et moi, je trompe le mien en mettant la musique à fond pour ne pas les entendre hurler et en écrivant ce que je pense parce que c'est ennuyeux de le dire tout haut à des gens qui ne vous entendent que lorsque ça leur apporte un peu d'excitation dans leur saleté de vie monotone. _

_Les personnes qui savent le mieux s'occuper, c'est ceux qui rêvent et qui après réalisent leurs rêves. D'abord, ils construisent un projet, ensuite ils le mettent sur pied. Ca leur évite de penser à autre chose et ça leur permet de réaliser quelque chose d'utile pour eux puisque ce ne le sera jamais pour la planète ni pour personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Ces gens-là, ils savent qu'ils n'ont qu'une seule chance pour faire ce qu'ils veulent alors ils se lancent et ensuite, ils meurent heureux, sans regrets. Les autres, qui ne savent ni rêver, ni tromper leur ennui, ils attendent la mort. Ils ne sont pas heureux qu'elle arrive, juste soulagés. _

Ca fait réfléchir.

Harry est en retard. Il l'était aussi en cours de potions, ce matin. Le professeur Snape était furieux. Harry encore plus que lui. Ces deux-là se ressemblent un peu. Un peu. Nous avons parlé ce midi, avec la Roi. Il m'a dit que le professeur le détestait parce qu'il ressemblait à son père. Est-ce que je ressemble à mon père ? Et parce qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère. Je n'ai pas les yeux de ma mère. C'est donc que j'ai ceux de mon père. Je n'y avais jamais songé, auparavant. C'est étrange. Je suis une part de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Peut-être que je ne pourrais jamais me trouver, sans cette part.

Harry n'est toujours pas là. J'en profite pour écrire une lettre à Mère. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller déposer mes affaires de classe dans le dortoir avant de venir.

._  
_

_Chère maman,_

_J'espère que tu te portes bien. Tout va pour le mieux, de mon côté. Billie et Blanche sont toujours aussi éprises l'une de l'autre et John est définitivement amoureux de Lavande Brown, une griffondor. Très jolie. Quant à moi…je fais petit à petit la connaissance de Harry Potter. Bien au-delà de sa célébrité, c'est un garçon très intéressant. _

_Je me suis penché à plusieurs reprises sur le mystère du tableau sans réussir à le percer. Pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas la solution ? C'est évident que tu la connais. Qu'est-ce que cela apporterait de plus que je la découvre moi-même ? _

_Je me sens un peu perdu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Peut-être fallait-il en arriver là pour que je me découvre. Enfin. Mais…j'aimerais que tu me parles de ce Il qui t'aurait laissée. De ce Il, je le sais, qui t'a fais du mal, mais que j'ai besoin de connaître pour me connaître moi-même. J'en ai réellement besoin ! _

_Je sens que cette année ne sera pas comme toutes les autres. Des choses vont changer. J'aurais besoin de toi pour y faire face. Aide moi. _

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience. Mais surtout, n'oublie pas de prendre soin de toi ! _

_Tendrement, ton Treize dont le gris tourne au noir. _

Harry arrive enfin. Il est essoufflé. Je le soupçonne d'être né en retard.

« Désolé, j'ai eu une légère altercation avec Malfoy… »

Je souris. Encore.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Assoie-toi. »

Il s'assoie. Puis tout devient vert. Je retiens un sourire.

« Il faudrait que ces « altercations » cessent. »

Vert foncé.

« Ah oui ? Je devrais peut-être le laisser insulter mes amis ?! »

« Ouh là, ne t'énerve pas. Je ne t'interdis pas de te défendre ! »

Gris vert.

« Là, je ne te suis plus… »

« Joue-la un peu serpentard. Malfoy est un serpentard, montre-lui que tu peux jouer sur le même terrain que lui…encore mieux que lui ! »

« T'es pas sensé être serdaigle, toi ? »

« Un bon occlumence est de toutes les maisons, il sait brouiller les pistes, il joue sur plusieurs tableaux, il… »

« Ca va, j'ai compris ! »

« Justement non. Tu agis en exacte contradiction avec la leçon numéro un qui est… »

« … »

Soupire.

« …toujours rester poli et respectueux pour mieux dissimuler ses pensées. Tu dois séparer presque totalement l'intérieur et l'extérieur. »

« Tu sais que, d'après la philosophie moderne, le corps et l'esprit sont étroitement liés, l'un agit pratiquement toujours en accord à l'autre et… »

« C'est justement pour cela que les séparer est très dur et pourtant nécessaire. »

Le Roi hoche la tête.

« Et si nous commencions l'occlumencie ? »

« Mais nous avons commencé. »

« Oui mais…à quand la pratique ? »

« Une leçon à la fois. »

« Tu veux dire que…. »

« Oui. Apprend à cacher sans l'aide de la magie. Ensuite seulement, tu seras prêt pour la leçon numéro deux. »

« Qui est… »

« Concentre-toi sur la première leçon ! »

Regard noir.

« C'est fini ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon. »

Il est parti. Ce garçon est exaspérant. Il peut être si intelligent et parfois si…immature !

._  
_

_PS : Je commence à comprendre le professeur Snape, Harry est…un vrai gamin !_

.**  
**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.  
**Chapitre quatrième:** _Je ne sais pas où je suis. Mon paysage est entièrement constitué de ces deux corps qui me repoussent l'un vers l'autre. Je commence à avoir mal au cœur. Le jeu se poursuit encore, encore, encore… J'ai la tête qui tourne. Les deux personnes qui me renvoient l'une à l'autre tanguent. Ca va tellement vite que je ne peux pas voir leurs visages. Je ferme les yeux. Je les rouvre sur… Harry !_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas updater cette fanfic mais j'avais beaucoup beaucoup de boulot! Mais bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde: même si je ne suis pas venue sur ce site depuis un moment, j'ai fini d'écrire la fic qui compte treize chapitres (forcément). J'en suis très fière et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous!

.**  
**

**Chapitre quatrième**

Je ne sais pas où je suis. Mon paysage est entièrement constitué de ces deux corps qui me repoussent l'un vers l'autre. Je commence à avoir mal au cœur. Le jeu se poursuit encore, encore, encore… J'ai la tête qui tourne. Les deux personnes qui me renvoient l'une à l'autre tanguent. Ca va tellement vite que je ne peux pas voir leurs visages. Je ferme les yeux. Je les rouvre sur… Harry !

Un parfum enivrant. Je n'en avais jamais senti auparavant. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une expression romantique. D'une légende. Et non. Ce soir, Harry sent une odeur qui donne le vertige. Un vertige agréable. Je suis paisible dans mon étourdissement. Je ne me lasse pas d'inspirer et d'inspirer encore. C'est comme…l'hydromel des dieux dont on ne peut se passer après y avoir seulement trempé les lèvres. Le parfum peut être une drogue. C'est la mienne. Je me dis que finalement, il est possible que le parfum ait un certain pouvoir. Sur les sens. Pas le pouvoir de les titiller. Ce n'est même pas un pouvoir. Une loi naturelle. Non, il peut les étourdir, les asservir, les faire plier. Le parfum peut-être tyran. Un doux dictateur sans pitié. Dont on réclame les châtiments.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Vert vif. Défiance.

« Je me suis battu avec Malfoy ! »

« … »

« C'est facile de vouloir donner des leçons mais c'est pas tes amis et ta famille que Malfoy insulte ! Y fallait que je les défende. »

« Relativise. »

« Mais enfin, il me déteste parce que je suis Harry Potter, le Survivant, il insulte mes parents alors qu'ils sont morts, il traite Hermione de sang de bourbe… »

« Et tu crois être le seul à passer par là ? »

« C'est facile de dire ça quand on se mouille pas. C'est bien les serdaigles ça ! Toujours à parler mais jamais à agir ! »

« Tu penses qu'il t'insulte parce que tu es Harry Potter ? Bien sûr que non. Il le fait parce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses ! Tout le monde s'est déjà fait insulté et tout le monde peut l'être. Seulement, avec Malfoy, vous êtes plus que des ennemis, vous êtes des rivaux. »

« Ah oui, et c'est quoi la différence, dis-moi, monsieur je sais tout ? »

« Vous vous ressemblez, Malfoy et toi. Vous voulez tous les deux la même chose… »

Gris vert.

« …que votre camp triomphe Vous défendez votre territoire en quelque sorte. »

« Et donc, si je suis la logique de ta première leçon…je devrais ne rien faire ?! »

« En apparence. »

« … »

Soupir.

« Trouve un plan pour le lui faire payer sans que personne ne puisse prouver que c'est toi. Modifie ton jeu, camoufle tes cartes. Montre-toi malin. »

« C'est très serpentard, tout ça. »

« Tu as tout compris. »

Vert. Sourire sadique. Ouf ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me trucider.

« Je verrais ça tout à l'heure avec Ron et Hermione ».

Je hoche la tête.

« Comment ça s'est passé avec le professeur Snape ? »

« Comme d'habitude. »

« Je suppose qu'après ce que tu viens d'apprendre aujourd'hui, tes prochains cours avec lui seront moins éprouvants, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je te fais confiance. »

Vert profond. Ma gorge se sert.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie. »

« Ok. »

Le parfum s'en va. Je me demande comment j'ai pu tenir toute une conversation avec la tête qui tourne. J'étais comme un type bourré qui essaierait de ne pas trop dire de bêtises. Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas bu trop de bière au beurre. J'ai respiré trop de ce parfum. Vraiment étrange…

Enfin, je ne vais pas rester prostré ici toute la soirée ! Vu l'heure, autant retrouver la salle commune. Peut-être que Drôle d'Oiseau, Billie et Boucle d'Or y sont déjà. Ca m'étonnerait. En ce moment, je ne les vois pas. Pas souvent. Rarement. A part à table et en cours. Comme on croiserait des serdaigles anonymes. Des robes à l'écusson de l'aigle, sans corps dedans, sans visages, sans identité. Ils sont tous occupés. Par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. J'aimerais en dire autant mais… Il y a bien Harry. On ne peut pas dire que nous soyons même des amis.

A propos de Harry… il semble qu'il soit resté dans le coin. Je lui avais pourtant dit d'aller à l'infirmerie ! Et ce parfum. Je le sens de plus en plus fort. Mon esprit flotte à nouveau dans cette brume très très agréable. Ne pas devenir dépendant. Le Roi doit certainement se diriger vers moi. Je ne me pose pas la question de savoir pourquoi il reviendrait sur ses pas. Je l'attends. Simplement.

Malfoy. Pourquoi porte-t-il le parfum du Roi ? Bien sûr. Ils se sont battus. La proximité brutale de leurs deux corps. Elle a dû permettre au parfum de s'imprégner dans les vêtements du Survivant.

« C'est dont toi que Potter était si pressé de retrouver. »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Gris orage.

« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Je l'ai vu revenir et il se trouve que tu viens du même endroit. Exactement. »

« Et alors ? »

Gris pâle.

« Alors vous êtes ensembles ? »

« Nous étions ensembles tout à l'heure. »

« … »

« Plus maintenant, tu le vois bien. »

Ses yeux se plissent. Son port de tête est très haut. Il me rappelle un peu la Reine.

« Vous avez rompu ? »

Je ne comprends pas. Je déteste ne pas comprendre.

« Non. Nous nous sommes juste séparés. »

Gris orage.

« Mais non pauvre idiot ! Vous êtes gays ? »

Ses yeux sondent les miens. Il a un mouvement de recul.

« Tes yeux… »

« Oui ? »

« Non. Rien. »

Le Prince est vraiment très étrange.

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble de cette façon. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. D'ailleurs. »

« Tout ce qui touche à Pot Potter m'intéresse. Je cherche. Pour mieux le faire souffrir. »

« Fais donc. »

J'avance. Je veux partir. Il se fait tard.

« Attends ! »

Je me retourne. Ses perles grises me fixent avec froideur.

« Non. »

« Attends ! »

Pourquoi je ne pars pas. Je dis que je ne reste pas. Je suis là. Pourtant.

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon ? »

« Ben oui, tu va me menacer, non ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu le fais bien avec Harry. »

« C'est vrai. Je devrais peut-être le faire. Tu es un idiot. Comme lui. »

J'aurais presque envie de sourire. Presque.

« Mais de quoi peux-tu donc me menacer, petit serpent ? Tu ne sais rien de moi. Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me touchera. »

Gris orage.

Je me tourne et je m'éloigne à pas mesurés. Qu'il sente que je contrôle la situation. Comme lui. Le Prince. Il ne me retient pas. Son parfum…

………….

« Lavande et moi, c'est du sérieux ! »

Je lève la tête. La première fois de la matinée. Il a un air grave. Cet air grave. Celui qu'il a parfois. De manière si fugace. Je reste à le regarder. Il ne part pas. C'est vraiment sérieux. Je mets un moment à répondre. Le temps de tirer par la peau des fesses cette voix joyeuse qui a tendance à se cacher dans mes talons. Il y a des jours comme ça. Des jours où on a pas envie de sourire. Des jours où on se sent désagréablement seul. Des jours où on ne veut pas sortir de cette solitude. Des jours où on a pas envie de parler. Les lèvres comme scellées de ne pas les ouvrir. La gorge sèche de ne plus boire. Le regard fixe de ne pas regarder. Et dans ces moments-là, il arrive que tout l'univers conspire à refléter votre humeur. Maussade.

J'entends une chanson. Très faiblement. Un Mp3 magique de contrebande. Certainement.

_Un jour où les rires autour sont moins forts_

_Les regards se font si peu présents_

_Que je disparais dans un univers à part_

_Celui des âmes, celui des ombres, celui des morts._

_Les écouteurs plongés dans les oreilles_

_Les yeux dans le vague, les sens inconscients_

_Le dieu soleil me balade sur son charre_

_Etat de veille._

_Un jour où les rires autour sont plus forts_

_Les yeux font la course dans les orbites_

_Les autres yeux me fixent jouant aux arbitres_

_Je ne connais plus les règles de ce sport_

_Je prends conscience de mes organes_

_Conscience trop aigue qui me fane_

_Un jour vraiment pas clair_

_Les voir rire et vouloir le faire_

_Ne rien voir et me taire_

_Jour solitaire._

Jamais entendue avant. Cette chanson. Y fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui. Je soupire. Concentre-toi. C'est pas croyable tout ce qui peut se passer dans la tête d'une personne. En une fraction de secondes… Concentre-toi.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Ouf. Ton ironique. Je me suis surpassé. Pour une de ces journées…

« Quoi, ça t'étonnes ? »

« Nan, pas du tout ! C'est vrai que t'as toujours des relations super longues avec les filles en général ! »

Ses yeux bleus pétillent. Complicité. Fausse complicité. Il est sincère. C'est moi. J'ai honte.

« Tu peux toujours parler, monsieur l'célibataire endurcis ! »

Allez sourit, sourit. Bon, ok. Une petite grimace suffira.

« Ah, tu l'prend comme ça, et bien… »

« Eh, visez un peu ! »

Billie. Boucle d'Or sur ses genoux. Elle est tournée vers l'extrême droite de la salle. La table des serpentards. Pour le coup, j'ai bien fait de me forcer à venir petit-déjeuner. Malfoy. Le vert jure avec ses yeux gris. Affreusement. Pas étonnant que le Prince et le Roi se détestent tant. Je ne peux pas rire. Mais le cœur y est. Il remonte de mes chaussettes jusqu'à sa place habituelle. Dans ma poitrine. Miracle.

Malfoy arbore, en guise de chevelure un cyprès. Immonde. Vert. Ce n'est pas le vert qui est moche. C'est lui avec du vert. L'arbre chevelu monte presque jusqu'au plafond magique. Les visages sont soudainement devenus rouges. Le Roi. Il m'adresse un clin d'œil. Des serpentards tout rouges. J'ai bien fait de venir manger.

C'est en plus le moment que choisissent les hiboux pour débarquer. Un hibou grand duc. Il va beaucoup trop vite. Il fonce. Vers le Prince. Le voilà coincé dans la chevelure malfoyenne.

La vie peut faire du cinéma parfois. Et ça fait du bien !

Une lettre. Pour moi.

._  
_

_Mon cher petit Treize,_

_Toutes les réponses se trouvent déjà dans ta lettre. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir t'aider mais il faut que ce soit toi qui découvre tout. J'aurais trop mal. Fais attention à toi. _

_Tendrement, ta maman qui t'aime._

_PS : Les mystères ne font qu'un. _

La plus courte lettre que j'ai jamais reçue. Déception. J'espérais. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je la connais. Pourtant. Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Pour m'aider à résoudre ces mystères, elle m'en envoie d'autres. Où est le sens ? Ou est-il dont ? Je suis fatigué. Déjà. Je oscille. Joie. Désespoir. J'aime mieux quand les matins sont nets.

………….

Divination. Quelle étrange matinée. Le Prince a retrouvé ses cheveux. L'univers conspire. A ma perte. Le monde complote et je ne peux rien faire. Me voilà. Avec Malfoy. En groupe. On tire les cartes. Pas le tarot. Trop facile pour cette folle. Trop prévisible. Trop normal. Pour des sorciers. Entendu. On n'arrête pas de tirer des cœurs. Hasard. Bon, ok. On en tire plus qu'y en a dans le jeu. Mais bon. On est en divination, après tout. Autant laisser couler. Mais le Prince ne semble pas vouloir, lui.

« Professeur ! »

La voilà qui approche. Que va-t-elle nous inventer ? Encore.

« Qu'y a-t-il monsieur Malfoy ? »

Gris orage.

« C'est quoi cette connerie ? »

« Pardon ? »

Elle regarde les cartes. Et puis de regard, il n'y a plus. Ses yeux semblent flotter, ils sont…comme des yeux humains ne devraient pas être. Sa voix aussi est inhumaine.

_« __Le cœur. Deux courbes collées. Deux courbes douces d'amour. Le rouge. Rouge passion. Le cœur. Deux courbes qui se joignent en une pointe acérée. Le rouge. Rouge sang. »_

Le Prince et moi nous regardons. Gris ciel de pluie. Puis :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, les garçon. Je vais vous prêter mon jeu. Mais surtout, faites-y attention, j'y tiens ! »

Malfoy et moi hochons la tête. Mécaniquement.

L'univers complote. Créé des mystères. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

.**  
**

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
**

.**  
**

**Chapitre cinquième : **_Noir. Un long long tunnel. Noir. Blanche. Une lumière aveuglante. Tout au bout. blanche. Je suis propulsée à une vitesse phénoménale. Je traverse le noir. Vers le blanc. Je ferme les yeux. Noir. Je les rouvre. Blanc. J'approche de la lumière. Mon coeur bat plus vite. Je ferme les yeux. Noir. Puis...des yeux gris... Lz vie. Enfin._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinquième**

Noir. Un long long tunnel. Noir. Blanche. Une lumière aveuglante. Tout au bout. Blanche. Je suis propulsé à une vitesse phénoménale. Je traverse le noir. Vers le blanc. Je ne veux ni noir. Ni blanc. Je ferme les yeux. Noir. Je les rouvre. Blanc. J'approche de la lumière. Mon cœur bat plus vite. Je ferme les yeux. Noir. Puis…des yeux gris…La vie. Enfin.

« La guerre des peuples a fait de nombreuses victimes chez les trolls, les fées et les gremlins mais… »

Je me suis endormi. Encore. Quel ennui ce cours d'histoire. L'ennui. Un des plus grands fléaux de la race humaine. Car spécifiquement humain. Les animaux ne s'ennuient pas, eux. Soupire. La voix du professeur Binns est devenue une sorte d'arrière-fond sonore. Musique d'ambiance. Tellement monocorde. Grave. Ne pas se rendormir. Parvati. Une voix aiguë. Pas belle. Criarde. Mais qui empêche toute somnolence.

« …et il y a des fils noirs et blancs entremêlés, du coup on dirait que c'est gris. Treize mornilles. En solde. »

Je secoue la tête. Quelle futilité. Ce que je peux détester les cours d'histoire. Je laisse mon esprit s'échapper. Vers Dumbledore. Une matinée pleine de surprises. Encore. Le directeur a décidé, pendant les vacances de Noël, de diffuser de la musique dans les couloirs. Moldue comme sorcière. Il veut aussi organiser une expo photo

Je baille. A m'en décrocher la mâchoire. C'est bien la dixième fois depuis le début du cours. Dernière heure avant les vacances. Heureusement. J'en peux plus. Les autres ne sont pas plus solides que moi. Ils sont affalés sur leurs tables. Maman m'a envoyée une autre lettre. Je l'ai reçue la semaine dernière. Mais j'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Elle veut pas que je rentre pendant les fêtes. Elle veut que je me concentre sur le fameux mystère. Elle veut…Je veux pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est elle. La retrouver. Ma Reine.

La sonnerie. Je suis libre. Façon de parler. A peine en vacances depuis une seconde et la musique passe déjà. Dans les couloirs. Pink Floyd. Je reste debout, planté au milieu du passage. Immobile dans les mouvements rapides des autres. Pressés de rentrer chez eux. Ou d'oublier la salle de classe dans laquelle ils ont passée l'heure la plus longue de leur vie. Moi, j'écoute. J'ai jamais vraiment aimé la musique. "_How I wish, how I wish you were here, we're just two lost souls, swimming in a fish bowl, year after year. Running over the same old ground, what have we found? Same old fears. Wish you were here._"

J'aimerais que tu sois là.

**………….**

Je retrouve Harry dans la salle sur demande. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. « J'ai besoin de passer plus de temps avec mes amis », qu'il m'a dit. Moi, j'avais plutôt l'impression que Granger et Weasley commençaient à se rendre compte de quelque chose. Qu'il ne rentre pas aussi tôt qu'il le devrait. Certains soirs. Les soirs où il est avec moi. Je comprends pas vraiment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut me cacher à ses amis griffondors ? Ce soir, on va passer aux choses sérieuses. Tout devient vert.

« Bonsoir. »

« Soir. »

« Hum. On commence par quoi ? »

Il est gêné. On peut pas travailler correctement s'il est préoccupé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Vert vif. Trop vif. Vulgaire. Faux air étonné. Très désagréable. Je me sens violé d'être fixé par ce regard…falsifié.

« Tu sembles gêné. »

Il baisse la tête. Il la relève aussitôt. Il veut me mentir. Je fronce les sourcils. Vert pâle. Il dépose les armes.

« C'est mes amis. J'ai l'impression qu'ils…ils ne me font plus confiance. »

« Ont-ils raison ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu le sais bien, pourquoi ils n'ont plus confiance. »

« Non. Pourquoi ne leur dis-tu pas la vérité ? »

Vert gris.

« Je sais pas. »

« Tu as honte de moi ? »

« Non. »

« Tu ne me considères pas comme un ami ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben… J'ai peur de te considérer comme ça. Tu deviendrais comme eux. Et je serais prisonnier. A nouveau. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas ton ami que tu te sens plus libre avec moi qu'avec eux. »

« Pourquoi alors ? »

« Parce que je suis moi. »

« Toi ? »

« Oui, moi. Je sais lire les personnes. Je ne m'inquiète jamais. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit dans le Poudlard Express, en début d'année ? »

« Que je pouvais être silencieux avec toi. Pas avec Ron ou Hermione. Ca les intriguerait. »

« Voilà. Ce genre de choses ne pourra jamais arriver avec moi. Parce que je suis ce que je suis. »

« Ouai… »

Il n'est pas convaincu. Tant pis. Si je fais bien mon boulot, ça n'arrivera plus, de toute manière. Il saura cacher ses sentiments, puis les falsifier. Il saura faire en sorte que ses amis ne s'inquiètent plus.

« Commençons. Concentre-toi. Ce soir, je vais entrer dans ta tête. Ouvrir le livre de ton esprit. A la première page. Juste à la première. C'est la leçon numéro deux. »

Vert foncé. Détermination. C'est parti !

Tout devient vert. Je passe derrière l'épaisseur colorée pour me plonger dans les souvenirs. Ceux qui sont à la surface. Les plus faciles à lire. Je lis sa tristesse dans sa famille moldue. Je lis sa joie d'être sorcier. D'échapper aux « Dursley ». Je lis son amitié. Pour Ron. Pour Hermione. Je lis sa haine. Pour Malfoy. Pour le professeur Snape. Je recule. Vers le vert. Tout redevient vert. Silence. Gris vert

« Tes yeux… »

« Oui ? »

« Non. Rien. »

Bon.

« Nous allons procéder par étapes. »

Le Roi hoche la tête.

« La première étape est la suivante. Tu dois apprendre à mettre en avant un souvenir insignifiant. Un souvenir qui ne te portera pas préjudice. Pour que la personne qui cherche à te lire soit envahie par ce souvenir et ne puisse aller plus loin. »

Le Roi hoche la tête.

« Bien. Cette première étape, tu pourras la passer au bout de cinq séances. Peut-être un peu plus. Prêt ? »

Le Roi hoche la tête.

Le vert s'efface.

**………….**

Je marche dans les couloirs. Il fait nuit. Je me sentais seul. Johnny, Blanche et Billie sont partis. Tous. Alors je me perds de nouveau. Le noir m'engloutit. Mais je sens que ce n'est pas assez. Pas cette fois. Alors je ferme les yeux. Et j'avance à tâtons. J'aime bien cette sensation. De me retrouver à l'intérieur de moi-même. De mes yeux renversés de l'autre côté du monde, du côté de mon corps. Mes yeux, enfermés dans ma barrière de chair. Mes yeux, qui font enfin partie de moi. Vraiment. Mais c'est fragile. Très.

J'ouvre les yeux. Brusquement. Réflexe. Un bruit. De pas qui se rapprochent. Dangereusement. Là, j'ai une réaction bizarre. Comme si mes nerfs gelaient. Ma réaction bizarre est de n'avoir aucune réaction. Je ne bouge pas. Ma vision devient floue. J'attends. J'entends les pas. De plus en plus forts. Je suis bien dans mon immobilisme. Et puis…tout à coup, mon cœur bat plus vite, ma respiration se fait plus rapide. Douleur. Celle d'une seconde naissance.

Mes yeux bougent de nouveau. Plus vite. Comme la respiration. Une porte à ma droite. Je me retrouve dans une salle. Peut-être grande. Peut-être que non. C'est sans importance. Parce qu'il y a le noir. Toujours. Celui qui me cache. De moi et puis des autres. Je m'assoye contre l'un des murs de pierres froides. J'attends. Je respire normalement. Puis plus lentement. Les pas sont là. Et puis ils s'éloignent. Soupire. Je détends mes muscles crispés. Je ferme les yeux.

Un autre bruit. Des voix. Mes yeux se rouvrent. Bien malgré moi. Je sors ma baguette. « Lumos ! ». Harry ! C'est bien lui, que j'entends.

« Que me voulez-vous, professeur Dumbledore ? »

Et il parle avec le directeur. A cette heure !

« Je voulais te parler de quelqu'un que tu connais bien, Harry. »

« Qui ça ? Ron, Hermione ? Ou bien Ginny ?! »

Ca vient d'en haut. Je lève ma baguette. Une sorte de soupirail de cuivre perce le plafond. Un conduit d'aération. Etrange.

« Non. Je veux parler de ce jeune serdaigle que tu rencontres parfois… »

« … »

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas. »

Dumbledore sait. Sa voix.

« Treize. »

Le Roi l'a sentit, lui aussi.

« C'est cela. Il est seul pendant les vacances, tu sais. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Ses amis sont partis. Tous. Il n'a que toi. »

« Je ne suis pas son ami. »

« Bien sûr que tu l'es. Un bien mauvais ami, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi restes-tu distant ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, monsieur le directeur ! »

Tout à fait d'accord ! C'est pas parce qu'on est le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps qu'on peut se croire autorisé à entrer impunément dans la vie privée des gens !

« Oh, plus que tu ne le crois et d'une manière que tu ne peux imaginer, mon garçon. Je comprends ta gêne mais elle ne doit pas t'empêcher de m'écouter. »

« … »

Cet idiot se laisse faire. Si ç'avait été moi…

« Tu as la réponse aux questions qu'il se pose. Tu peux l'aider à résoudre un mystère. Le mystère de sa vie. »

« Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? »

« En réponse à ce qu'il fait pour toi. Et puis, en un sens, tout est un peu de ta faute… »

« Quoi, comment ça ? »

Quoi, comment ça ?!

« Je sais bien que nous sommes en vacances, mais je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, Harry. A ton âge, on a besoin de sommeil. »

« Finite Incantatem ». Noir. Quel vieux fou bigleux et sclérosé ! Comment ose-t-il se mêler de mes problèmes personnels ?! Me voilà avec un chiffre de plus dans mon équation déjà bien assez compliquée. Harry.

Je suis nul en maths.

**………….**

Le parc. J'y vais rarement. Ces jours d'été, après la pluie. Ces jours où le vert du dehors luit. L'herbe est un tapis gorgé d'eau, et les feuilles sont remplies, comme des gourdes. Le ciel découvre son royaume de coton. C'est dans ces moments-là que tous devraient s'émerveiller devant la beauté de la Nature. Celle que l'on oublie souvent. Bien trop, peut-être. A Noël, je n'y ai jamais été. Je ne l'ai jamais passé à Poudlard. Ma Reine… Ce que j'aime dans Noël, ce n'est pas le Père Noël. Ni les cadeaux, d'ailleurs. Ce qui est bien, c'est pas Noël, c'est l'esprit de Noël. Cette chose étrange et agréable qui envahit votre tête et votre cœur. Cette chose qui vous fait sourire, voir la vie en rose, espérer. Cette chose qui remplie votre vie de magie, de joyeux mystères et d'agréables surprises. Cette chose qu'on a de plus en plus de mal à retrouver en grandissant…

Bon, question magie, on est déjà bien servis, nous, les sorciers. Mais c'est dans ces moments-là qu'on se rend compte que la Nature aussi peut en faire, de la magie. C'est dans ces moments-là que, nous, habitués de la magie, nous nous faisons surprendre par elle. C'est dans ces moments-là que tout peut arriver et qu'on s'en fiche, qu'on fonce tête baissée. Parce que c'est Noël. En fait, il reste encore une semaine, mais c'est ça qui est bien aussi. Ca commence quand on l'a décidé ! Et me voilà dans le parc enneigé. Je décide que Noël commence. Maintenant. Parce que j'en ai besoin. Je suis dans le parc, à marcher dans la neige.

Je croise les quelques élèves qui sont restés. Leurs bonnets, leurs gants, leurs écharpes, leurs boules de neige. Hagrid, un immense sapin en équilibre précaire sur le dos. C'est ça aussi Noël. Le lac. Gelé. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ainsi. Il y a Harry. Qui patine avec la dernière des Weasley. Il y a aussi Granger avec Ronald Weasley. Et Luna Lovegood. En sixième année dans ma maison. Je les regarde sur le bord de la patinoire. Leurs nez et leurs joues sont rougis par le froid. Ils sourient, leurs yeux pétillent. Noël ! Tout devient vert. Harry s'approche du bord. S'approche de moi. Ses amis le suivent.

« Alors, Treize, hum…tu fais quelque chose de spécial là ? »

« Non. »

« Hum. »

« … »

Les deux Weasley et Granger me fixent avec insistance. Je n'aime pas ça, quand on me regarde de trop. Lovegood sourit.

« Les amis, je vous présente Treize euh… »

« Cohen. »

« Treize Cohen. C'est lui qui me donne des leçons certains soirs. Des cours d'occlumencie. »

« Treize, je te présente Ginny Weasley, ma petite amie, et mes amis, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood»

« Salut. »

Nous échangeons des regards mal à l'aise et des politesses.

« Tu viens patiner ? » Me demande Ginny.

Je hoche la tête.

Noël, fête du partage.

**………….**

Je ne comptais pas venir à cette expo. Mais Harry et ses amis m'ont persuadé. « On connaît le photographe », « Il est génial », « Tu dois absolument voir ses photos », « On se retrouve là-bas et ne cherche pas d'excuses », « On est en vacances, t'as rien de mieux à faire »… Alors me voilà. Dans la Grande Salle. Au milieu d'un labyrinthe de paravents blancs. Sur les murs de tissus, des photos en noir et blanc. J'en observe une en particulier. Elle représente une chinoise au milieu de la foule. Dans une ville que je ne saurais nommer. L'arrière plan est une nuance de gris divers. L'inconnue a des cheveux noirs de jet. Elle porte une ombrelle d'un blanc éclatant. J'aime cette photo. Je sais pas pourquoi.

« Tu aimes ? »

Un jeune homme, grand, s'est approché de moi. Il a de magnifiques yeux bleu vert qui semblent voir au-delà du papier glacé. Le photographe.

« Oui. »

« Je l'ai prise à Rome l'été dernier. »

« Ah. Pourquoi prends-tu des photos ? »

« Pourquoi ? Et bien… »

« Tu ne le sais pas ? »

Silence.

« Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchis. »

« Oh. »

« Je pense…que c'est ma manière à moi de m'exprimer. Certains parlent, écrivent ou dessinent. Moi je photographie. Pas plus compliqué que ça. »

« Pourtant tu parles. »

« Pas beaucoup. Tous ces élèves, je ne leur ai jamais adressé la parole. »

Pourtant Harry et les autres avaient bien dit….

« Comment peuvent-ils prétendre te connaître, alors ? »

« Mais ils me connaissent. A travers mes photos. Dans mes clichés, ils voient qui je suis. »

« … »

« Ils voient ce qui m'intéresse, ce que je vois quand ils ne regardent même pas. Dans l'angle que je donne aux choses, tout le monde peut déterminer qui je suis. C'est ce que je pense. »

« … »

Aussi simplement qu'il est venu, il part. Je passe à une autre photo.

« On peut voir qu'il est juste et aime prendre la défense des plus faibles. »

« Luna ? »

« Regarde : il se place du point de vue du petit brin d'herbe, celui que l'on a l'habitude de fouler du pied. Celui auquel on ne prête jamais la moindre attention. Celui qui nous caresse la plante alors que nous l'écrasons, le brimons, le détruisons. Il fait attention aux choses. Toutes les choses. »

J'aime bien les surprises de Noël. J'attends les prochaines avec impatience.

.**  
**

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

.**  
**

**Chapitre sixième: **_Du blanc. Partout. Je suis dans une forêt enneigée. Une forêt de spains aux épines vert foncé. Je marche. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Peut importe puisqu'il n'y a nulle part où aller. J'avance, j'avance et rien ne change. Les mêmes sapins. La même neige. Et puis soudain, là, en face de moi..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre sixième**

Du blanc. Partout. Je suis dans une forêt enneigée. Une forêt de sapins aux épines vert foncé. Je marche. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Peut importe puisqu'il n'y a nulle part où aller. J'avance, j'avance et rien ne change. Les mêmes sapins. La même neige. Et puis soudain, là, en face de moi, il y a maman. Enfin non, pas vraiment. C'est elle. Mais en plus petite. Et en plus jeune. Elle porte l'uniforme de griffondor. Elle ne me voit pas. Elle est belle, la Reine. Toujours ses grands yeux verts et ses lèvres si rouges… Sa peau plus éclatante encore que la neige. Elle ne me voit pas. Quelqu'un l'appelle : « Eh Williams ! ». Une voix d'homme. Ou plutôt de jeune homme. Un voile noir arrive de derrière une colline de neige. Il ressemble à ces fantômes de dessins animés moldus. Il s'arrête devant la petite Reine. Elle lui sourit. Elle lui parle. Et puis, comme des souvenirs trop anciens, la toute jeune maman et le fantôme s'effacent.

Je marche encore. Je ressens le froid. Froid de l'absence. Un Père Noël apparaît. Tout à coup. Très près de moi. Comme s'il avait transplané là. Il a un œil vert. L'autre est gris. Ou peut-être bleu. Il me sourit. Aucune ride. Il me tend un paquet vert enrubanné de rouge. Je le tiens à peine entre mes mains que le personnage s'efface à son tour. Je déchire le papier. Dans une boîte en carton, je découvre un petit voile noir. Secoué par le vent. Mon cœur se remplit de joie. Et je me mets à rire. A rire si fort que le silence en est remplit. A rire de si bon cœur que je m'en effondre dans la neige. Je ferme les yeux, étourdi par ce bonheur. Je me laisse aller à l'inconscience…

J'aime pas les inconnus. Parce que dès que vous vous faites un temps soit peu remarquer, ils vous fixent. Tous. Avec ce regard de la foule, ce regard d'yeux vides de poupée en porcelaine. Vide d'identité. C'est le regard de l'ensemble, le même chez chacun. Et qui ne change pas. Tous des poupées de chiffon, entre des mains de petites filles. La foule est faible et pourtant à craindre. Tous ses regards peuvent tuer. J'aime pas les inconnus.

Les amis de Harry sont des inconnus. Une foule d'inconnus. Ils ont eux, tous, ce regard vide de l'ensemble, qui n'existe que par le nombre. J'ai peur. Je me dis que finalement, le Roi avait eu raison. Raison de me cacher à leurs yeux. A leurs horribles yeux. Peut-être bien qu'il savait. C'est le Roi, après tout. Peut-être qu'il savait.

Mais il y a cette Luna. Elle est dans la foule des amis d'Harry et pourtant. Pourtant elle a pas le regard de la masse. Ses yeux bleus sont au dessus de tout. Ils peuvent voir comme le photographe, ils peuvent saisir l'invisible, ils peuvent percevoir l'extraordinaire. Ils ne peuvent pas être ordinaires. Ils sont uniques. Ce ne sont pas de ces fabrications en série des inconnus surpris. J'aime bien Luna Lovegood. La Princesse.

On est à Pré au lard. Je n'y suis pas allé souvent. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Mais ça c'était avant. Parce que maintenant, j'ai besoin de cadeaux. Je suis venu avec Harry, la foule et puis Luna. On s'est très vite tous séparés. Pour mon plus grand bonheur. Par couple. Harry et Ginny, Ron et Hermione, Luna et moi. C'est vraiment une fille pas comme les autres. Elle est comme moi et ça, j'avais jamais trouvé, avant. Je l'aime bien Luna Lovegood.

On marche dans les rues enneigées. Une bande d'enfants du village erre en chantant.

"_The first Nowell the angel did say_

_Was to three poor shepherds in fields as they lay._

_In fields where the lay keeping their sheep,_

_In a cold winter's night that was so deep._

_Nowell, Nowell, Nowell, Nowell,_

_Born is the King of Israel._"

On parle pas. J'entend juste le crissement de nos pas dans la neige et les fredonnements de la Princesse. Elle chante avec les gamins. Quoique ses paroles ne semblent pas être tout à fait les mêmes… Je me sens bien, serein. Les enfants sont pas loin devant, à droite, sur le trottoir. Il y a le Prince aussi. Il les fusille du regard. Il est encadré de deux serpentards qui en imposent. Je ne comprends pas ce garçon. Il a cette allure d'ange… Et puis ces yeux…pas tout à fait froids, comme s'ils résistaient encore…

« Ce Draco Malfoy. Il est étrange. »

« Ce n'est qu'un enfant. »

« Un enfant ? »

« Un enfant. »

« Un enfant, ce monstre que les adultes fabriquent avec leurs regrets. »

Nous avons parlé en même temps.

« Sartre. »

C'est donc cela.

« Draco Malfoy est le reflet de son père. »

« Et de ce que son père a voulu faire de lui. »

Luna est comme une sœur jumelle. Nouvellement retrouvée. La chaleur se love dans mon petit cœur.

« Mais lui, qui est-il vraiment ? »

« Là est la question. »

« … »

« … »

Je me demande…

« Nous, on est des enfants ? »

« Pas des vrais. »

« Ah non ? »

« On est perdus, mais plus à cause des parents. »

Ah oui.

« Oui, on est… »

« …des adolescents. »

Silence. Mes bras se font lourds. Les cadeaux pour Drôle d'Oiseau, Billie et Boucle d'Or, Harry et Luna.

« Mince ! »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai oublié ma mère ! »

« Bien heureux les oublieux car ils viennent aussi à bout de leur bêtise. »

« Ma mère est une bêtise ? »

« Non… »

« Non ! »

« Non. »

« Alors ? »

« Alors peut-être que t'as fais une bêtise avec ta mère… »

« Je ne crois pas. Si j'ai oublié son cadeau, et elle en même temps, c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de passer les fêtes loin d'elle. Voilà tout. »

« Ah non ? »

« Non. Cette année, elle… Elle voulait que je résolve le mystère du tableau ! Quel idiot, c'était ça, son cadeau ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Excuse moi mais y faut vraiment que j'y aille ! »

**………….**

La bibliothèque est vide. C'est normal, tous les autres doivent encore être à Pré au lard. Moi je suis là. Avec mon tableau et mes deux lettres. Tout ça me paraît si peu pour résoudre ces mystères. Car c'est bien ça le pire, il y en a plusieurs. D'après la lettre de la Reine, toutes les réponses sont déjà dans ma lettre à moi, celle que je lui ai envoyée, sans rien savoir. Celle qu'elle m'a renvoyée avec la sienne. Qu'est-ce que j'y avais mis, déjà ? Des questions sur le mystère, sur mon père et… un post-scriptum à propos de Harry et du professeur Snape. Comment trouver des réponses dans des questions ? C'est totalement ridicule ! Et puis, ce post-scriptum : « Tous les mystères ne font qu'un »... C'est comme si chaque parcelle de mon cerveau essayait de s'échapper par une porte différente.

Ce parfum. Une fine main blanche entre dans mon champ de vision. Je ne peux que la regarder tandis qu'elle s'empare des lettres.

« Voilà qui pourrait peut-être m'aider à apprendre des choses sur toi, serdaigle ami de Harry Potter. »

« … »

« Tu ne dis rien ? Peut-être est-ce que tu n'as plus rien à dire ? »

« … »

Ce parfum…

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Voyons voir : oh, on dirait que notre petit… Treize a l'esprit bien torturé. Et il supplie sa maman de bien vouloir l'aider… à retrouver son père, que c'est drôle ! Voilà déjà le premier point commun avec ton ami pot Potter : tu n'as pas de père. Dommage que ta mère soit toujours en vie, vous auriez été plus proches dans le cas échéant. »

Ma Reine. Je crois que le Prince ne se rend pas compte. Il nous ressemble plus qu'il ne le pense.

« Et toi, n'es-tu pas à la recherche de ta mère ? »

« Peut-être bien que oui… »

Il se penche. Derrière moi. Je sens son souffle chaud tout contre mon oreille.

« …plus certainement que non. »

« … »

« Et la réponse ? Oh, elle me paraît bien courte ! Tu as dû être déçu, n'est-ce pas Treizy chéri ? »

« … »

« Ah ah. C'est bien les serdaigles ça, tous à ranger les choses dans des petites cases. Tout bien à sa place. Rien ne doit se mélanger. »

Froncement de sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué…et en profiter pour se planter! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! »

J'ai crié. Je n'aurais pas dû. Toujours rester maître de soi-même.

« Alors, on perd son sang-froid ? Qui est-ce qui mène la danse, maintenant, petit serdaigle ? »

« Explique-toi Malfoy. »

« Allez, c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Bon d'accord, et aussi parce que ça pourra me servir, sans aucun doute… Le seul et unique mystère à résoudre, c'est celui de l'identité de ton père. »

« Le tableau… »

« …c'est ton père ! »

Le père. La partie qui me manque. Et celle qui bouffe Malfoy. Jusqu'à asphyxier la place de sa mère.

« Mais pourquoi m'as-tu donné la réponse, Malfoy ? Quel intérêt pourrais-tu trouver à m'aider ? »

« … »

« Malfoy ? »

Je me retourne. Plus personne. Je me retrouve à nouveau seul. J'ai froid. Je me lève. Il fait sans doute plus chaud dans la salle commune. Il y a la cheminée. Et plus de monde. Surtout plus de monde.

**………….**

Bon. Réfléchissons. Si le tableau est un indice pour trouver qui est mon père…

« Avec des « si », on mettrait Poudlard en chaudron, Bridget ! »

Luna.

« Mais ne dis pas de bêtises, Loufoca. On serait obligé de faire appel à Snape ! Réfléchis un peu ! »

Réfléchis un peu. Réfléchis un peu, Treize. Un voile noir sur un fond gris. Sachant que c'est maman qui l'a dessiné. C'est la Reine qui détient le code. Or je connais la Reine. Donc je devrais pouvoir découvrir le code. Le gris, pour elle, c'est moi. Et puis c'est la vie. Mélange de noir et de blanc. Le noir. C'est le côté sombre d'une personne. Le noir. C'est aussi…la couleur de mes yeux…et de ceux de mon père. Certainement ! Puisque maman a les yeux verts…

Le but est de découvrir qui est mon père. Avant tout. Peut importe la manière. Peut importe donc que j'utilise le tableau. Ou non. Je connais l'âge de ma mère. Donc l'âge potentiel de mon père. Et puis il avait les yeux noirs. Comme les miens.

La solution ? Les annales de l'école. C'est là, qu'elle se trouve !

**………….**

« Donc en fait, tu as un tableau, des lettres, ces annales et une description physique approximative. »

Cela faisait déjà presque une heure que je m'étais plongé dans les annales de l'année 1978. Ma vue se brouillait. Des visages. Des noms. Des dates. Des sourires. Des histoires rajoutées à la plume par des anonymes. A côté de certaines photos. Je me suis demandé si quelqu'un ferait ça. Pour moi. Rien que pour ma petite personne. Je me suis dis que non. John choisirait Lavande. Lavande choisirait John. Billie choisirait Blanche, et Blanche Billie. Harry et Ginny, Ginny et Harry. Je n'ai pas autant d'amis que ça. Luna…Peut-être. Peut-être pas. « Mieux vaut ne pas essayer de lire le futur quand on n'est pas capable de lire le passé et de comprendre le présent » dirait le professeur Trelawney.

Je me demandais. Je me demandais, si j'avais à mettre quelques mots à côté du visage d'une personne – une seule personne – qui ce serait. Heureusement, Harry est arrivé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il m'a demandé.

Et moi je lui ai tout raconté. Comme ça. Alors que mes meilleurs amis ne savent rien. Rien de tout ça. Comme ça. Je lui ai raconté. Ce que son ennemi sait. Ce que lui ne savait pas.« Voilà, c'est ça. »

Ses yeux verts brillent. Comme les eaux d'un lac au soleil. Comme un nénuphar trempé des eaux d'un lac. Comme la queue d'une sirène sortie des eaux. Je m'y noierais. Je m'immergerais volontiers dans ce bain de confiance. Pas une confiance de lui à moi. Mais de moi à lui. Comme d'un jeune enfant à sa mère. Une confiance aveugle qui peut tout voir. Alors je garde les yeux grands ouverts. Infiniment prêts à voir la suite.

« Tu n'as pas d'autre idée ? Pour trouver une autre pièce du puzzle. »

« Non. Ce sont les seuls indices. »

Tout est vert. Vert et je me sens si bien.

« T'es-tu toujours posé des questions sur l'identité de ton père ? »

« Non. »

« Alors fouille dans ta mémoire. Peut-être t'as-t-on déjà donné un indice. Un indice dont tu n'avais alors que faire… »

Je quitte le vert. Ce vert pour un autre. Je me souviens de pas grand-chose d'autre. Peut-être parce que presque rien ne vaut la peine que je le retienne. Les yeux, la peau, les cheveux de maman. Du plus loin que je me souvienne. Mon grand oncle. Et mon grand-père. Un peu plus tard. Les boucles blondes de Blanche. Le chapeau de Billie. Les sourires de Johnny. Première année…

Le choixpeau !

.**  
**

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

.**  
**

**Chapitre septième: **_"Le choixpeau !"_ Je sais, c'est un peu court, mais je ne peux vraiment pas vous en dire plus alors...à vos marques...prêts...feu...partez ! (direction le septième chapitre)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre septième**

« Le choixpeau ! »

Gris vert.

« Le choixpeau ? »

« Oui, le choixpeau. Il sait qui Il est. »

Froncement de sourcils.

« Il m'a donné une sorte d'indice au début de ma première année…. »

« Lors de la répartition ?! »

Je hoche la tête.

« Tu sais où il se trouve, le reste de l'année, le choixpeau ? »

Il hoche la tête.

Et nous voilà partis. Je le suis, totalement confiant. Harry aime les mystères. Jouer avec eux, les traquer, les découvrir, les briser. J'aime me laisser conduire par lui. Dans une valse qui n'aura de fin que lorsqu'il s'arrêtera de danser. Ou lorsque je lui marcherais sur les pieds… Sois fort Harry. Parce que je ne le serais pas.

Le professeur Dumbledore ne nous a posé aucune question en nous voyant débarquer dans son bureau. Ses yeux bleus savaient déjà. Ils savent toujours. Comme s'ils avaient tout vu. Ils me rappellent un peu ceux de la Princesse… Harry et le directeur se sont regardés. Pendant une fraction de seconde, leurs yeux se sont rencontrés. Ils ont semblé se dire des choses. Leurs pupilles se seraient mises à bouger comme des lèvres que je n'en aurais pas été étonné. Mais se dire quoi et pourquoi ? Il y a de ces choses que l'on ne peut déchiffrer. Tout cela est bien ténébreux. Trop peut-être. J'aime bien le noir. Quand c'est moi qui vais à sa rencontre. Et non le contraire.

Le Roi est allé chercher le choixpeau sur l'étagère derrière le bureau. Sous le regard amusé du directeur. Il sait tout… Je me demande s'Il le connaît. Et tout à coup, le choixpeau n'existe plus. Il n'y a plus que ses yeux d'océan. Que j'aimerais faire parler. Si seulement je pouvais les éblouir de ma lumière révélatrice. Les confondre. J'ai très chaud. La réponse est là, en face de moi. Elle me regarde. Me fixe. Ma nargue. Se moque. Je souhaiterais arracher ces deux prunelles et leur faire cracher ce secret. Ce secret qui m'appartient. Mais je ne fais rien. Comme d'habitude. Je ne laisse rien transparaître. Comme d'habitude. Non. Pas comme d'habitude…plus maintenant ! Je saurais Gardien. Je te délesterais d'un de _tes_ poids. Car il n'y aucun doute là-dessus : les yeux du professeur Dumbledore ne renferment pas que Mon secret. Ils contiennent tout ce que chacun veut y trouver.

Bientôt, Harry et moi sommes de retour dans l'escalier sombre. Juste avant que la lourde porte de chêne ne se referme sur le Gardien, on entend : « N'oubliez pas d'aller manger, les garçons ! » On se regarde, le Roi et moi. Harry baisse les yeux sur sa montre. Six heures. Il me fixe de nouveau. Et là je sais. Je sais que nous n'irons pas manger avant que la Reine ait son cadeau. A peine dans le couloir, Harry me tend le choixpeau. Mes mains tremblent. Je n'aime pas chercher parce que j'ai peur de trouver. Je n'aime pas trouver parce que j'ai peur de regretter d'avoir cherché.

Marchant vers la salle sur demande, tenant le choixpeau à bout de bras, je me sens investi d'une mission. Comme le valet qui, sur un coussin de velours rouge, porte le soulier de ver de Cendrillon. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Pour la Reine. Heureusement j'ai quelqu'un pour m'aider dans ma tâche, moi. Harry. Alors je regarde droit devant moi, les yeux grands ouverts. Et j'attends de voir.

**………….**

Nous sommes arrivés à destination. Le silence est tendu. Je m'assoie sur un coussin oriental. Mes mains tremblent. Vert. Détermination. Le Roi prend le choixpeau et me l'enfonce brusquement sur la tête. Trop brusquement peut-être… Je suis plongé dans le noir. Même après plusieurs années, ce chapeau est toujours trop grand !

« Ne me traite pas de vulgaire chapeau, je te pris, jeune Cohen. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Non seulement tu me réveilles en plein milieu de ma sieste de semi année, mais en plus tu oses… »

« Excusez-moi, choixpeau, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne souhaitais absolument pas vous blesser. »

« C'est bien agréable à entendre, mon garçon. Si tu savais ce que certains première année osent me dire… Plus le temps passe, plus les jeunes sont indisciplinés ! Heureusement, tu ne sembles pas tenir de ton père! Sais-tu que ce petit chenapan… »

Mon esprit se brouille. S'il ne faisait pas aussi noir, ma vision serait floue. J'ai soudain très chaud. La réponse est juste à ma portée. Je n'ai qu'à la saisir. Mais je me dis, finalement. Je me dis que c'est plus difficile quand c'est juste en face. Que ça vous nargue comme dans les yeux du professeur Dumbledore.

« Mon père, vous avez dit… »

« Oui, tu as bien entendu. Ton propre père, jeune homme a eu la prétention de… mais attends une seconde…tu ne sais pas qui Il est, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

« Et tu comptes sur moi pour te le dire ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suis désolé mon garçon mais si je devais dévoiler à n'importe qui ce qu'il ne sait pas, cela déclencherait des guerres ! Sais-tu quel âge j'ai ? Plus de mille ans vois-tu et… »

« Je ne souhaite pas que vous me disiez quelque chose mais plutôt…plutôt que vous m'en redisiez une. »

« Bon… Très bien. Ce qui est dit est dit et cela ne changerait rien après tout. Et puis tu me parais bien sympathique, jeune homme. Allons, dis-moi ce qui te préoccupes dans mes anciennes paroles. »

« Hum…vous, vous avez parlé de mon père lors de ma répartition. Et j'aimerais réentendre ce que vous avez dit à l'époque. »

« Hein, hein… Quel est ton âge, mon garçon ? »

« Dix-sept ans. »

« Ca remonte donc à…1991. Hein, hein… Et où as-tu été réparti ? »

« A serdaigle. »

« Très bien, attends une seconde… Tu as de la chance que je range bien mes dossiers ! A mon âge, il n'est pas facile de se souvenir des élèves…à part bien sûr des jeunes importuns comme ton père. Enfin ! Serdaigle 1991… Ah, te voilà : « Cohen, Treize ». Alors alors alors… Je t'ai dit, je t'ai dit, je t'ai dit que ton père… ah oui, quelle bonne blague, j'en rie encore… »

Mon cœur bat vite. Très vite. Trop vite. J'en ai des sueurs. Je ferme les yeux. _Calmes-toi, calmes-toi, calmes-toi…_

« … Cette petite plaisanterie est d'un fin ! Je t'ai dit à propos de ton père que hihihihihi il …hihi… était capable d'enfourner ses ingrédients …hahaha… dans… dans autre chose qu'un chaudron, finalement ! HOHOHOHOHO ! Ce que c'est drôle. »

Je retire vite le **chapeau **avant d'avoir une pensée mal placée. Non mais quel idiot, celui-là ! Faire une blague aussi débile et…vulgaire ! Et dire que ce vieux machin sénile sort ce genre de trucs idiots CHAQUE année ! A me dégoûter des répartitions. Et puis, comme si ça pouvait m'aider, ça ! Je sens soudain le désespoir m'envahir. Comme une vague glacée qui noie les braises ardentes de ma colère. Les défenses tombent. Une à une. Je décrispe la mâchoire. Mes yeux qui fusillaient le sol se raccrochent au vert. Je respire un peu mieux.

« Alors ? »

« Alors rien. »

« Comment ça rien ? »

« Rien de rien. Ce qu'il m'a dit ne nous servira à rien. »

« Ce n'est pas rien de rien, alors, puisqu'il t'as dit quelque chose. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit qui n'est rien de rien, c'est ce à quoi ça peut servir. »

« Dis-moi quand même, on sait jamais. »

Il ne faut négliger aucune piste. Aussi absurde et dégradante soit-elle. Alors je réponds. Sans donner beaucoup de force à ma voix. Cette réponse n'en mérite pas tant !

« Il m'a dit que finalement Il était capable d'enfourner des ingrédients autre part que dans un chaudron. »

Parler ainsi de ma Reine… !

Le vert brille comme la surface d'un lac au soleil. Je fronce les sourcils en une moue intriguée…puis coléreuse. Cet idiot rie aux larmes. Je lui lance mon regard le plus noir. A mon grand étonnement, il s'arrête aussitôt. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer ses joues. Rouges. Le rouge irait si bien aux joues de ma Reine…

Puis, chacun de notre côté, nous réfléchissons. Les yeux dans les yeux sans pourtant nous regarder. Nous plongeons dans le tréfonds de nos cerveaux respectifs. A la recherche de la réponse. Le vert s'efface lentement. Le Roi ferme les yeux ? Non. C'est moi qui ferme les miens. Je me retrouve dans la chaleur réconfortante de mes paupières. Je cherche, je cherche, je cherche, je…

**………….**

Les lettres, les lettres, les lettres…Elles m'enveloppent de leur doux parchemin. Je me sens si bien. Comme dans le ventre de la Reine. Comme enveloppé de ses tendres bras… Je me retrouve assis sur l'une d'elle. Elle me porte en volant jusqu'à un grand voile noir et puis j'entends la voix du choixpeau : « Il est capable d'enfourner ses ingrédients dans autre chose qu'un chaudron, finalement ! ». Chaudron, chaudron, chaudron… Un chaudron apparaît. Brusquement. Dans un nuage gris. Je m'approche sur mon tapis volant de parchemin. A l'intérieur, deux yeux noirs me fixent. Je me regarde ? Non. Je Le regarde…

Les yeux noirs deviennent verts. Que se passe-t-il ? Mon esprit est aussi ankylosé que mon corps. Il ne parvient pas à comprendre. Où est-Il ? Du vert…

« Harry ?! »

Je me redresse brusquement. Mes yeux s'agitent sans ma permission. La salle sur demande.

« Calme-toi, tu t'es simplement endormi. Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Mes yeux s'accrochent à nouveau aux siens. Il est inquiet. Les cauchemar…ça il connaît. Je secoue la tête.

« C'était un rêve. Enfin je crois… Etrange. Mais un rêve quand même. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Bon, j'ai réfléchis pendant que tu dormais, mais j'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. Enfin… »

« Enfin ? »

« Ben…d'après ce qu'a dit le choixpeau, je pense que ton père ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes… »

« …N'importe quoi ! Ma mère est une femme très belle, je te signale ! »

Vert épine.

« Ca va, ne t'énerve pas. Je fais ça pour t'aider, moi ! »

Je détourne les yeux. Honte. Je déteste tant ce vert là. Celui de l'amertume, celui de la déception… Il faut que je trouve !

« Excuse-moi. Je t'écoute. »

« Très bien. »

Il s'arrête un instant de parler. Comme pour vérifier que je suis de nouveau calme. Je ne dis pas un mot. Il poursuit :

« Je pense également, compte tenu de la blague… »

« …Très mauvaise blague. »

« D'après cette « mauvaise blague », on peut conclure que ton père travaille certainement dans le domaine des potions. »

« C'est pas bête. Surtout que dans mon rêve… »

« …Celui que tu viens de faire ? »

« Oui. J'ai rêvé de Lui. Il y avait les lettres de ma mère et celle que je lui ai envoyé. Et puis le voile noir du tableau. Mais il y avait surtout ses yeux. Tout au fond d'un chaudron. Des yeux noirs comme un ciel sans étoiles… »

« Comme les tiens. »

« Oui. Comme les miens… »

C'est bien la seule chose qu'Il m'ait laissée. C'est bête, mais elle fait mal, la vérité. Je ne l'ai pas encore découverte et pourtant… Et pourtant elle me hante déjà. Elle me tue un petit peu. Ou plutôt une partie inoccupée de mon passé. Tous ces moments où j'aurais pu être avec lui. Il m'aurait fait tourner très vite dans ses grands bras. Son rire grave aurait peuplé mes souvenirs. Il m'aurait poussé sur la balançoire dans le parc. Il aurait planté la carotte entre les deux yeux du bonhomme de neige. Il m'aurait apprit à voler sur mon tout premier balai. Tout ça, j'y pensais pas avant. J'ai peur que de Le retrouver ne crée un vide immense. Peut-être impossible à combler.

Et s'Il ne m'aimait pas ? Et si _je_ ne L'aimais pas ? Et s'Il ne voulait pas revoir maman ? Et s'Il ne souhaitait pas _me_ revoir ? Et si… La voix de Luna s'impose soudain : « _Avec des « si », on mettrait Poudlard en chaudron_ ». Une pression sur mon épaule. C'est la main de Harry. Mon regard reprend peu à peu contact avec le vert de ses yeux.

« Ca va ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Bon. Je propose qu'on rassemble tous les indices et qu'on aille réfléchir calmement à tout ça, ok ? »

Sa voix est douce. Plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire. La Reine avait parfois cette voix. Plus maintenant. Elle est devenue sèche et froide. Comme pour exposer ce qui n'existe pas. Rendre réel ce que les autres croient.

« D'accord. On n'a qu'à aller dans ma salle commune. »

**………….**

Une fois dans le couloir, le Roi s'arrête. Face à un mur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Je lui demande.

Ses lèvres rouges s'étirent en un sourire lumineux. Qui me réchauffe le cœur. Ma Reine…

« Je connais un raccourcit. »

J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'en sourirais même. Presque. Et je le suis sans vraiment savoir comment il a ouvert ce fameux passage secret. Tout était bien trop vert pour que je puisse voir autre chose. Quand nous en sortons, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Harry est silencieux. Bien trop. Et moi…je me rends compte qu'on n'est pas dans le couloir qui mène à ma salle commune. Nous en sommes même bien loin !

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans les cachots ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« C'est le risque avec les passages secrets. La veille de Noël, les pierres ont tendance à devenir taquines. M'enfin à ce point-là… ! »

« C'est le cas de le dire. On est quand même cinq étages en dessous de la destination prévue ! »

On est obligés de tout remonter à pieds. Plus les étages défilent, plus la mâchoire de Harry est crispée. Plus les jointures de ses mains deviennent blanches. Plus je suis essoufflé. On est presque arrivés. On croise plusieurs miroirs sans que j'ose même tourner la tête pour m'y regarder. Je suis certainement aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Quel couple nous devons former, avec Harry ! Le pire, c'est qu'on n'est même pas sûr de pouvoir démêler ce mystère…

Un étourdissement. La fatigue. Je demande l'heure au Roi. Huit heures et demie. Les préfets ont dû commencer leur ronde. Je pensais pas que la fatigue pouvait procurer des sentiments si agréables d'étourdissement, d'euphorie… Préfet, étourdissement…

« Le Prince. » Je souffle.

« Hein ? »

« Malfoy. »

« Malfoy ? »

« Il vient dans notre direction. »

« T'es un loup garou ou quoi ? »

« Non. Je sens son parfum. »

« Parce que tu fais attention au parfum que portent les mecs, toi ?! »

Mon visage devient très chaud. Et je crois pas que c'est à cause d'un manque de souffle, cette fois…

« Ben… »

« Laisse tomber. S'il nous fait des ennuis, je lui lance un sectusempra ! »

« Et bien vas-y, Potter ! »

Le Roi me fixe avec des yeux ronds. Il n'était pas sérieux. Il n'y croyait pas, à ma détection du parfum du Prince. Or Malfoy se trouve justement devant nous. J'en sourirais. Presque. Harry fronce les sourcils. Détermination. Il menace le Prince de sa baguette. Prince qui me regarde. Moi. Ses yeux gris. Impénétrables. Je détourne mon regard. Vers le vert. Et puis je sais. Je ne peux pas choisir. Et je n'_ai_ pas à choisir.

« Hum… Harry ? »

Il ne détourne même pas les yeux de Malfoy. Ils se défient du regard. Le Prince a aussi sorti sa baguette. Chacun menace l'autre. On se croirait dans un western.

« Oui… »

« Si tu pouvais ne pas lui faire de mal je… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est mon ennemi et… »

« Et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai appris… »

« Oui, ça va, je me souviens ! M'enfin, c'est pas facile de garder son calme devant cette tête de… »

« Harry ! »

Il baisse sa baguette. Tout est vert.

« Je vais finir par me dire que tu aimes bien Malfoy, toi… »

Oh là. Peut-être que j'ai un peu de température…

« Mais non, c'est pas ça… C'est juste qu'il peut nous être utile. »

« Utile pour quoi ? »

Gris vert.

« Pour trouver l'identité de mon père, idiot ! »

Vert sombre.

« Mais enfin, comment veux-tu qu'il nous aide, il est…il est… C'est un Malfoy, quoi ! »

« Et bien, tout Malfoy qu'il soit, il est intelligent. Et puis c'est un serpentard. Son esprit est différent du nôtre et pourra enrichir notre réflexion ! »

« De toute manière, il n'acceptera jamais ! »

« Dites donc, vous deux, vous pouvez arrêter de parler de moi alors que je suis juste en face ? »

« Oh arrête, Malfoy ! Question politesse, tu t'y connais autant que nous ! »

« Puisque tu as tout entendu, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Acceptes-tu de nous aider ? »

« Oh, mais Treize enfin ! Ce mec est égoïste, il ne voudrait même pas… »

« C'est d'accord. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Très bien. Tu n'as qu'à nous suivre. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, Potter. Boucle-là et suis-nous ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?! C'est à toi de nous suivre ! »

« Etant donné que je te suis passé devant, les places ont été inversées donc… »

« Et bien je vais la reprendre, ma place ! »

« C'est ça… Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Potter : qui va à la chasse perd sa place. »

« Et qui va à la pêche la repêche !!! Casse-toi de là ! »

« Certainement pas… »

Ces deux-là sont pas croyables.

**………….**

Tout est sur cette petite table de la Salle Commune. Un tout qui semble presque un rien. Qui tient si bien. Si bien sur cette planche de bois montée sur pieds. Et qui contient pourtant des réponses. D'après Draco, du moins. J'ai voulu commencer par examiner le tableau. Tout de suite. La source. Le Roi a préféré l'énigme ridicule du **chapeau**. Le mystère par excellence. Le Prince s'est immédiatement intéressé aux lettres. Le subtile. _Toutes les réponses se trouvent déjà dans ta lettre_. Nous avons travaillé pendant plus d'une heure. Chacun de notre côté. Ce fut une erreur. On n'a pas avancé.

« Il faut qu'on rassemble nos informations. »

Ils me regardent. Tous les deux. Tout est vert. Et gris. C'est peut-être ça. La solution.

« Ok. » Harry.

« Très bien. » Draco.

« Bon, moi je peux dire que mon père a un certain côté sombre. »

« Il travaille certainement dans les potions et ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes. » Vert.

« Si je prend les paroles de ta mère au mot près, le nom de ton père se trouve dans ta propre lettre. » Gris.

Mon monde en gris et vert. Est-il la solution ?

Mon cœur bas plus vite. On se penche sur ma lettre. Je parcours sans lire. Des mots qui ne veulent rien dire. Des figures en bleu. Je me rapproche. Je vois les granules du parchemin. Tout deviens flou. Je secoue la tête. Concentre-toi. _Pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas la solution ? C'est évident que tu la connais. Qu'est-ce que cela apporterait de plus que je la découvre moi-même ?_ Des questions, des questions. Et encore des questions. _Des choses vont changer. _Des choses ont déjà changé. _Aide moi. _J'en ai trouvé d'autres, pour m'aider. _Ton Treize dont le gris tourne au noir. _Comme papa. Voilà. Non. Non, pas voilà. _Ps_.

« Tes yeux. » Le gris et le vert se sont mélangés. Les deux voix ne font qu'une. Et moi je ne fais qu'un.

« Quoi, mes yeux, à la fin ? »

« C'est pour ça. »

Je souris. Vraiment. Il est minuit.

Joyeux Noël maman.

.**  
**

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

.**  
**

**Chapitre huitième: **

_"Toujours personne en vue?"_

_"Non."_

_"Bon. Tu sais ce que Freud disait ?"_

_"Je sais pas, non."_

Si vous voulez le savoir, rendez-vous au huitième chapitre! lol_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre huitième**

« Toujours personne en vue ? »

« Non. »

« Bon. Tu sais ce que Freud disait ? »

« Je sais pas, non. »

« Qu'une femme est une seconde mère. »

« Ah. »

« Tu aimes ta mère, Treize. »

« Bien sûr. C'est ma mère. »

« Mais peut-être que tu l'aimes…de trop. »

« Comment ça, de trop ? »

« De trop pour ton propre bien. »

« Ca me fait du mal de l'aimer ? »

« C'est ça. Aucune fille ne te plait parce que tu mets la barre trop haut. Aimer trop ta mère t'empêche d'aimer les autres filles. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Mais enfin, Treize, ce n'est pas avec ta mère que tu vas finir tes jours, quand même ! »

« Non. C'est pour ça que maintenant, je cherche à comprendre. »

« A comprendre quoi ? »

« Son passé. »

« Son passé ? »

« Oui, pour comprendre son présent. »

« Je croyais que tu étais proche de ta mère… »

« Je le suis. Je sais toutes ses réactions, ses envies, ses sentiments… Mais pas leurs causes. »

« Pas leurs causes. Mais tout n'a pas de cause spéciale. C'est seulement son caractère, pas la peine d'aller chercher plus loin enfin ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne la connais pas. Tu ne sais rien. Moi je sais. »

Soupire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais, exactement, Treize ? »

« Je sais qu'il y a cette chose au fond, tout au fond qui bouche tout. Presque tout. Je ne vois que des bribes d'elle, des ébauches, des brouillons, des couleurs affadies par le temps. Je veux savoir pourquoi elles s'effacent. »

« Et ça servirait à quoi tout ça, à part te faire du mal ? »

« Je…je sais pas. Peut-être, qu'au fond, j'espère que…tout se recolorera. Que je la trouverais enfin et que je Le trouverais, lui aussi. »

« Lui ? »

« Celui avec lequel elle doit finir ses jours. Celui qui n'est pas moi et ne doit pas l'être. Ce visage flou, toujours…qui m'échappe. Que je regrette de ne jamais avoir cherché à retenir. Mais ça c'était avant. Maintenant, je veux savoir, je pose les questions et je veux les réponses. »

« Tu veux…retrouver ton père ? »

Je hoche la tête. Mon souffle est court d'avoir tant parlé, mon âme vide d'avoir tout extériorisé. Je ressens comme un flottement. Silence.

« Est-ce que…tu n'as pas peur de ce que tu vas découvrir ? »

« Non. J'ai peur de ce qui va me découvrir. Mais je sens. Oui je sens qu'il faut que je le fasse. Pour sortir de là. De ce manège infernal. Elle en a besoin. J'en ai besoin aussi. »

« … »

« Je veux trouver. Tout le monde, tu comprends. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je veux savoir qui elle est et qui Il est. Sinon, je ne suis rien. Sinon, je ne serais rien. Je ne verrais rien. Pas de présent. Ni de futur. »

**………….**

J'ai rêvé. Je sais que je rêve. Mais je ne me souviens que très rarement de mes rêves. Je me souviens, là. C'est peut-être un signe. C'était étrange. Comme tous les rêves le sont. Remarque. J'ai eu une conversation. Avec John. Une conversation qui n'a plus lieu d'être. Mais qui aurait certainement dû être. J'aurais dit ça. Il aurait dit ça. Tout ce serait bien passé. Je le sais maintenant. Mais je ne le savais pas. C'est pas facile de parler de choses personnelles. Ca l'est plus avec des personnes qui ne nous connaissent pas beaucoup. Et qu'on ne connaît pas beaucoup. Qu'on ne craint pas. Je crains mon meilleur ami. Quelle blague ! Devrais-je lui parler ? Maintenant. Maintenant que tout est joué. Non. Non, tout n'est pas joué. Je sais. Elle sait. Il ne sait pas. Comment lui faire savoir ?

Joyeux Noël, Treize. Je suis seul. Dans le dortoir des septièmes année. Le silence. Un parchemin vierge à remplir de nouveaux sons et de nouveaux rythmes. Le changement est là. Prêt à servir. Mettant à ma disposition sa parade de mouvements et de couleurs. Les cadeaux sont au pied de mon lit. J'ai pas envie de les ouvrir, pourtant. Je m'assoie sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Il fait beau dehors. Pour un beau départ. Le soleil brille. L'herbe aussi. Il a plu cette nuit. Et la pluie a lavé ce passé qui ne me convenait plus. Sur cette herbe qui vient tout juste de renaître, je vais reconstruire des souvenirs. C'est celui-là, mon vrai, mon unique cadeau. Une nouvelle chance. Cette renaissance.

Je me rends compte que tout n'a pas changé. Le tableau. Toujours le même. Le même que je ne comprends pas. Il faut que je comprenne. J'ai une autre chance. Je veux qu'elle soit parfaite. Pour que ma renaissance soit complète. Drôle d'Oiseau pourrait m'aider. Mais il n'est pas là. Et il ne sait rien… Il devrait peut-être savoir. Pas pour lui. Pour moi. Je crois que je viens enfin d'accéder à mon héritage serpentard. J'ouvre le paquet de maman. En premier. Il renferme une vieille cape. Une belle cape. D'excellente qualité. Elle possède un côté noir et un autre gris.

J'ai chaud. Je sais que je tiens quelque chose. Mais quoi ? J'ouvre la fenêtre. Ca sent bon. Le soleil, l'herbe, la terre, les fleurs, le vent. Humide. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens la nature m'envahir. Dans une transe fiévreuse. Ca sent si bon. Mais ça sent aussi le froid. J'enfile la cape. Ma cape. Sa cape ? Je la mets du côté gris. Parce que c'est la vie. Aussi parce que ça sent bon. Comme le Prince. Je la sens qui s'envole dans mon dos. Je ferme la fenêtre. Je rouvre les yeux. Mes paupières, rassurantes, s'effacent. Je suis toujours rassuré. Pourtant. Je souri. Vraiment.

Je découvre mes autres cadeaux. Ils sont beaux. Tout est beau.

**………….**

Je Le regarde. Assis à la table des professeurs. J'ai chaud. Il est là. Tout près. Et si loin. Je porte la cape. Je Le regarde. Et je sais. Je sais qu'elle aussi, elle est un héritage. Je ne dirais rien à maman. Pas avant qu'Il ne sache. Et qu'Il ne veuille la voir. Elle va s'inquiéter. Mais ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle reçoive son cadeau. Ce si beau cadeau.

« Comment tu va lui dire ? » Harry.

On a tous été mis à la même table. C'est bien. Ensemble. C'est le secret.

« Je ne vais rien lui dire. »

« Hein ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé. Maintenant c'est à lui, de me trouver. »

« Si tu crois que c'est lui qui va venir te chercher, alors là, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! »

« Oh, ce que tu peux être lourd, Potter, quand tu t'y mets. »

« Toi, on t'a rien demandé, la fouine ! »

« Oh mais tu te trompes Potter. Pour changer ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. »

Oh là. Leurs visages sont maintenant à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je crains le pire.

« Vas-y explique. »

« Eh bien vous m'avez demandé quelque chose quand vous m'avez abordé hier soir. Et puis franchement, je serais plus à même d'aider Treize qu'une grosse tête de mule dans ton genre ! »

« Répète un peu, pour voir ! »

« Je le comprends, moi au moins ! Ca doit être son côté serpentard qui est en interaction avec le mien et… »

« Je te signale que j'ai moi-même failli être réparti… »

« Hum…Harry ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« Tes amis te demandent. »

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna lui font des signes si vainement discrets, de l'entrée de la salle, que ça en devient ridicule. Le Prince ricane.

« Bye bye, Potter ! »

Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Il passe ses bras autour de mes épaules, il… Respire, respire, respire… Vert foncé. Puis plus de vert du tout. Le Roi est parti. Ce vert… Celui que je déteste tant. A cause de lui…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Malfoy ? »

Gris argenté.

« Rien de particulier. J'aime tellement faire enrager Potter ! »

Je lui lance un regard noir. Il retire son bras. Le professeur Snape…papa nous fixe.

« T'inquiètes, il doit croire qu'on mijote quelque chose… »

« On complote vraiment quelque chose, je te signale. »

« Comment ça ? Je croyais que tu allais le laisser venir à toi… »

« Oui mais Harry avait raison. Il ne viendra jamais…si je ne l'aide pas un peu… »

« Oh, tu veux dire que… Nan. Je vois vraiment pas ! »

« Je croyais que tu étais sensé me comprendre ? »

« … »

Sa fierté de serpentard est égratignée. Ou est-ce celle des Malfoy ?

« Je vais négligemment laisser quelques indices à sa portée. »

« … »

« Comme des photos de ma mère et moi… »

« Très serpentard, tout ça ! »

« Je sais. »

« Mais…il doit bien connaître le nom de ta mère, non ? Et comme il ne connaît pas ton existence, il ne t'a pas reconnu à ta naissance. Donc tu portes le nom de ta mère. Comment n'a-t-il pas fait le rapprochement ? »

« Ma mère a changé de nom peut avant ma naissance pour prendre celui de son oncle maternel qui a été comme un père pour elle. Je l'ai d'ailleurs toujours appelé Grand Père. »

« Quel est l'ancien nom de ta mère ? »

« Wilson. Elle s'appelait Sarah Wilson. »

« Très bien. Je vais essayer de le cuisiner. »

« Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir lui dire ? « Bonjour Professeur, bien dormi ? Au fait, vous n'auriez pas eu une relation sexuelle avec une certaine Sarah Wilson ? » »

Etincelles bleues.

« Snape est mon parrain. Je peux tout à fait le manipuler. Je le connais bien. »

_Je le connais bien. _Il le connaît. Et moi qui suis son fils, je ne le connais pas. Jalousie. Se pourrait-il qu'il ne parvienne jamais à être aussi proche de moi qui l'est avec le Prince ? Le Prince est le Prince. Et moi je suis juste… moi. Moi et rien d'autre. Si vide, en définitive. J'ai retrouvé une partie de moi. Mais encore faut-il mettre quelque chose, dedans. Le Professeur nous regarde encore. Le regarde encore. Oui, c'est ça. Peut-être s'inquiète-t-il. Jalousie. Colère.

Je le fixe mon père. Mes yeux. Ses yeux. Il pourrait les reconnaître. Il le doit ! Nos regards se croisent. Sans se rencontrer. Pas même une seule seconde. Il n'en a rien à faire, de moi. Il déteste tout le monde, de toute manière. Sauf les serpentard. Et je suis un serdaigle. Un pauvre serdaigle sans intérêt. Peut-être même pense-t-il que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur Draco…

« Il ne sais pas encore que tu es son fils. Ne lui en veux pas de ne pas te porter assez d'attention. L'attention d'un Père qu'il n'est pas encore. »

Le Prince a raison mais…

« Je ne veux pas qu'il m'aime parce que je suis son fils. Mais parce que je suis qui je suis. »

C'est moi qu'il doit aimer. Et pas ce reflet de lui qu'il voit à travers moi. Je suis Treize. Et je mérite qu'il me prête attention ! Je serais brillant en potions. Je collerais Malfoy. Il ne regarde que les serpentards. Et le Prince est son filleul. Si je suis ami avec lui, peut-être souhaitera-t-il me connaître…

« Je comprends mais… S'il sait que tu es son fils, il voudra apprendre à te connaître. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Je t'apprendrais des trucs sur lui, si tu veux. Je le connais bien. »

Il sourit. Un vrai sourire. Comme je ne l'ai jamais vu faire. Et je souris en retour. Vraiment.

**………….**

Comme on n'était pas assez pour un bal, une soirée de Noël a été organisée. Dans la Salle Commune des serpentards. C'est la plus grande. Je me demande pourquoi je suis venu. L'adrénaline des débuts, peut-être. Oui, peut-être bien. Les commencements sont si…excitants. C'est mon premier. Mais je sais. Je sais au fond de moi qu'ils le sont tous. C'est tellement…évident. Dans les premiers temps, on a envie de se lancer à corps perdu. Dans quoi ? Peut importe, en fait. Du moment qu'on se perd. C'est ça, l'important. D'être tellement vivant qu'on n'est même plus conscient de soi-même. Je le sais. Parce que c'est le contraire. Tout le contraire quand on se sent mourir. Mieux vaut être inconscient du trop plein que conscient du vide. Je devrais être heureux. J'ai peur, en réalité. Je le sais. Je ne le sens pas. Je suis vivant. Enfin.

Harry et ses amis. Je me dirige vers eux. En tremblant. On n'est pas sensé passer des chansons de Noël, à une soirée de Noël ?

"_Say goodbye, to the world you thought you lived in_

_I tried to live alone  
But lonely is lonely, alone  
So human as I am  
I had to give up my defences_

_So I smiled and tried to mean it  
To let myself let go__"_

Non. Ce n'est définitivement pas une chanson de Noël. Je fais la bise à Ginny, Hermione et Luna. Je sers la main de Harry, Ron et Neville. Je m'insère. Je deviens social. C'est pas difficile. C'est même plutôt simple. Normal. La vie. Je discute. Je souris. Je laisse les autres danser. Les débuts sont impétueux mais pas fous. Je le sais. Heureusement, d'ailleurs.

Ah. Ce parfum. Il ne manquait plus que lui. Le Prince. Il me voit. Je le vois. Il s'avance. Les autres sont sur la piste. Je n'ai qu'à faire pareil qu'avec eux. Politesse. Civilisation. Poli. Civilisé. Je lui souris. Gentiment. Je lui tends la main. Il se penche vers moi. Mon sourire n'y résiste pas. Il me fait la bise. Sa joue est douce. Je manque m'évanouir à me trouver si prêt de ce cou. Ce cou blanc. Brumeux du parfum. Je manque m'évanouir. Je manque. Ca m'aurait pas dérangé. Pas vraiment. J'aurais perdu connaissance d'une façon si agréable. C'est ça, s'évanouir de bonheur ?

Il existe de nombreuses sortes de baisers. Des baisers de bienvenue. Des baisers qui disent : « Je n'espérais pas te voir ce soir », des baisers d'enfants, des baisers d'amour… Ce baiser…c'était quoi ?

Je m'endors et j'ai peur. Je comprends maintenant. Pourquoi la Reine ne me laissait pas poser des questions. Elles amènent les débuts. Vivifiants. Mais effrayants. Le monde des irrésolutions est toujours plus ennuyeux. Mais plus confortable. J'ai peur.

.**  
**

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

.**  
**

**Chapitre neuvième: **_Je suis une abeille. Il y a cette fleur. Tout prêt. Elle me fait saliver. Je bas des ailes. Vite. Très vite. Elle est à moi, cette fleur. Je la veux. Mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Je ne veux pas?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre neuvième**

Je suis une abeille. Il y a cette fleur. Tout prêt. Elle me fait saliver. Je bas des ailes. Vite. Très vite. Elle est à moi, cette fleur. Je la veux. Mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Je ne veux pas ?

Je passe à côté d'une autre fleur. Très belle. Je l'approche facilement. Elle semble réagir à ma présence. Ses pétales se pâment sous la caresse de mes pattes. Et la fleur d'une froide beauté devient aussi chaude que la vie.

Mais je la quitte. Je l'aime. Pourtant l'autre fleur m'obsède. Je DOIS l'atteindre. Elle doit savoir que moi, l'abeille, j'existe. Parce qu'elle est ma raison de vivre. Ma cause.

Je veux ma cause avant de pouvoir profiter de mes effets.

On dit que les aveugles voient tout en noir, ou tout en blanc. Pas de gris. Ils ne me voient pas. Ils ne voient pas la vie. Ils sont morts ? Ou vivants, mais à leur manière ? Voir blanc. Voir le Bien ? Voir noir. Voir le Mal ? Les non-voyants voient. Un seul côté de la vie. Ce sont des zombies, peut-être. Vivants. Et morts. Morts. Et vivants. John est comme ça, et c'est ma faute. Je me plaignais il y a quelques semaines. Je regrettais tant Blanche et Billie. Trop préoccupée par elle-même pour me voir. Aveugles. Mais maintenant je sais. Je sais que si elles m'avaient encore vu, c'est moi qui aurais fini par les rendre aveugles. C'est ce qui s'est passé, avec Johnny. Il me voyait encore. Mais je voulais pas, au fond. Je préférais même imaginer ses yeux accaparés. Par Lavande.

Mais c'est moi. Oui, c'est moi qui lui ai caché une de mes parties. Lui ais-je caché le blanc ou le noir ? Voit-il le noir ou blanc ? Suis-je l'ange ou le démon, à ses yeux ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je me suis fait prendre à mon propre jeu. J'ai laissé mon plus vieil ami s'éloigner et maintenant… Maintenant j'ai du mal à le distinguer. Il a essayé de lutter contre l'aveuglement. Moi pas. Je me pensais le maître et je suis passé esclave. Que dire maintenant. Face à lui ? Que faire ? On ne se voit plus. Plus vraiment.

« Alors, ces vacances ? »

« C'était plutôt bien. Et toi ? »

« Pareil. Merci pour ton cadeau, au fait. »

« Merci pour le tien. »

« Tiens, Lavande. Il faut que j'y aille. On se revoit tout à l'heure ? »

Je hoche la tête. Pas la force de parler. Je me demande si je ne me sens pas soulagé de le voir s'éloigner. C'est moi qui l'ai poussé vers Lavande. Inconsciemment. Et je continue. Consciemment, cette fois. Que faire d'autre ? Je me suis caché et John n'est pas parvenu à me retrouver. Je me suis retrouvé, mais j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. On ne peut pas tout avoir, dans la vie. Et c'est dans ces moments où l'on abandonne pour, que les « si seulement » arrivent. Ceux qui reconditionnent tout. Dans une vie parallèle peut-être… Comment lutter quand on s'illusionne soi-même ? J'ai tout perdu. A quoi me servent les « si » ? Et pourtant. C'est comme ça toute la journée. Rentrée désastreuse pour un nouveau Treize auquel n'ont pas droit ses plus vieux amis.

Eviter les questions, c'est aussi éviter les choix. Que faire ? Plus de Reine pour m'interdire. C'est horrible, la liberté. Je connais la solution la plus facile. Est-ce pour autant la meilleure. Cette solution me pousse vers l'extrémisme. « Celui dont raffolent les jeunes », disait grand-père. Il était contre. Je l'étais aussi, puisqu'il l'était. Je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire après tout, je n'en avais aucune expérience. Je n'en ai toujours pas. Mais c'est pas pareil. Différent parce que ce n'est plus une notion abstraite. Un sujet de discussion entre un vieux monsieur désabusé et son innocent petit fils.

Dois-je les abandonner ? Drôle d'Oiseau, Boucle d'Or, Billie. Comme ça. Brusquement. Le plus vite possible. Et sans me retourner. Je ne crois pas. Mais c'est si tentant… Je pourrais aussi m'éloigner quelques temps, petit à petit… Mais rien que de penser à cette autre alternative me fait ressentir cette horrible douleur. Ce sentiment lancinant. Si je ne peux choisir aucune de ces deux solutions…peut-être devrais-je en créer une autre. Une autre qui les unisse toutes deux. Je pourrais couper les ponts le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre et tout leur expliquer ensuite. Les oublier pour mieux recouvrer la mémoire.

**………….**

Quelque chose à me montrer. Quoi ? Je ne serais pas venu. Enfin s'il ne m'avait pas dit que cette chose concernait mon père. Pourquoi je ne serais pas venu ? Il m'a aidé, après tout. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était mon ennemi. C'est celui de Harry. Pas le mien. Pourtant j'ai peur. Pas vraiment de cette chose dont il m'a parlé. Ou juste un peu. Mais c'est bien de lui, dont j'ai le plus peur. Il m'a donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Je tremble un peu. Les nerfs. Je me trouve toujours ridicule, dans ces moments-là. Mon cœur bat vite. L'attente. Une chose insupportable. J'aurais dû penser à arriver en retard.

« Treize ? »

Je redresse la tête. Ce n'est que le Roi. Ses yeux verts me calment. Mon cœur ralentit. Mes tremblements cessent. Et je me dis que finalement, c'est pas si désagréable que ça, de se sentir idiot.

« Harry. »

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Je hoche la tête. Il s'installe sur la chaise juste en face. Il fronce les sourcils. Gris vert.

« Tu fais quoi, là, exactement ? »

« J'attends quelqu'un. »

« Ho. »

Il baisse les yeux. Il regarde ses mains. Sagement posées sur ses genoux. Gêne.

« Je peux…savoir qui est cette personne ? »

« C'est Malfoy. »

J'ai dit ça vite. Brusquement. Et je le fixe. Droit dans les yeux. Je le défie de dire quelque chose. Il ouvre la bouche. Puis se ravise. Je souris. Il fronce de nouveau les sourcils. Gêne. Il tousse. Pour se donner une contenance.

« Hum…bien. Je vais y aller. »

Il se lève, fait le tour de la table et glisse en passant derrière moi : « Ne lui fait pas confiance ». Il ne se retourne pas. Mais moi j'aurais aimé voir ses yeux. J'en ai besoin. Pas pour me rassurer. Ce n'est plus ce que je veux. Depuis longtemps. Non. Je veux voir pourquoi il m'a dit ça. Je veux ses yeux. Juste une dernière fois avant qu'il ne sorte de la bibliothèque. Et je ne les ai pas.

Le Prince arrive peu de temps après. Je ne peux sortir de ma tête les dernières paroles de Harry. Draco s'assoie. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

« J'ai promis de t'aider alors fais-moi confiance. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Qu'as-tu apporté ? »

En guise de réponse, il pose une bassine sur la table de travail. Je me penche en avant pour voir ce qu'elle contient. Un liquide argenté.

« Ta pensine ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« Ne restons pas là. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que quelqu'un nous voie. »

Il se lève et je le suis. Les mots de Harry sont toujours dans ma tête. Mais ils n'ont aucun sens. Je les entends sans les écouter. Je suis Draco. Sans même regarder où je vais. Où il va. Où il m'emmène. Je me dis que moi, je ne veux pas que mon père se doute de quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un d'autre. Comme mes amis. Et le Prince ? Je réfléchis et je me rends compte. Lui aussi est impliqué. Peut-être même autant que moi. Les serpentards n'accepteraient pas que leur Prince – en fait le mien – vienne en aide à un vulgaire serdaigle. Et sa famille ? Que dirait-elle ? Je sais de lui ce que tout le monde sait. Il sait de moi ce que personne ne sait. Il en sait plus de moi que je n'en sais de lui…

Le lac. Il est cinq heures et le soleil fatigue. Les eaux opaques captent les rayons orangers. C'est beau. La neige a fondu. Nous nous asseyons dans l'herbe humide.

« Je ne devrais peut-être pas te montrer Cela. »

Je tourne la tête vers mon Prince. Ses yeux, ce soir, sont d'un bleu limpide. Sincérité. Je le laisse poursuivre. Je ne quitte plus ses prunelles.

« Mais…je pense que tu as le droit de savoir. Cela pourra t'aider pour la suite. Severus est un homme difficile, tu sais alors… »

Je sais. Sa manière de me regarder. Sa voix. Je sais avant de regarder. Je sais que ce que je vais voir ne va pas me plaire. Mais je sais aussi qu'il a fait tout ça pour moi. Je sais qu'il est là. Mon Prince. Ses yeux sont si bleus. C'est comme s'ils avaient épuisé tout leur gris dans cette pensine. Elle m'attire, cette pensine. Gris.

**………….**

Un salon. Ni foncé, ni claire. Confortable. Banal. Les quartiers de mon père. Draco est assis en face de lui. Leur discussion semble avoir commencé.

« De quoi veux-tu me parler ? »

« En fait, je veux que ce soit toi, qui me parle. »

« Moi ? Et de quoi donc ? »

« De toi. »

« De moi. »

Rien. Je ne peux rien lire sur ce visage. Comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une image. D'une mauvaise illusion. Ses yeux sont deux trous noirs. Sa bouche est un trait rouge. Il ressemble à un dessin d'enfant. Sans expression.

« Oui. Tu sais tout de moi et je ne sais rien de toi. »

Ca me rappelle quelque chose.

Sa voix est dure lorsqu'il répond.

« Il n'y a rien à savoir. Parle-moi de toi, de ton homosexualité, de ton père, de tes résultats scolaires… Mais tu ne sauras rien, tu entends ? Tu ne sauras jamais rien de moi. »

Malfoy…le Prince, _mon_ Prince est homosexuel. Je voudrais m'arrêter là. J'en sais déjà trop. Je vois Draco assis. Là. Seul sur ce grand canapé. J'aimerais le rejoindre. Mais il y a mon père.

« Détrompes-toi. Je sais des choses de toi. Je sais que tu es mangemort, je sais que tu raffoles du thé au jasmin, je sais… »

Le professeur Snape…mon père… C'est un tueur ! Un tueur à la solde de Voldemort. Ais-je besoin de connaître la suite ? Ais-je envie de Le connaître ? Ma Reine…

« Tu sais, tu sais, tu sais… Que voudrais-tu savoir de plus ? Je ne suis que Severus Snape, professeur de potions et directeur de la maison des serpentards. Qu'aurais-je d'intéressant à te raconter ? »

« La question n'est pas de savoir ce que tu peux me dire mais ce que je veux savoir. »

« Et que veux-tu savoir? »

« Je veux savoir pourquoi le grand et soi-disant banal Severus Snape est seul. Désespérément seul. »

« Pourquoi soi-disant ? »

« Ce n'est pas banal d'être célibataire, à ton âge… »

Il y va fort…

« Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, ce n'est pas un petit morveux dans to… »

« Ca va. Ne t'énerve pas. Dis-le moi seulement. »

« Mais te dire quoi, à la fin ? »

« Pourquoi. Pourquoi tu n'as pas de famille. Je sais que tes parents sont tous les deux morts lorsque tu étais jeune. N'est-ce pas une raison de vouloir une famille bien à toi ? »

« Es-tu heureux, Draco ? Es-tu heureux de cette vie réglée. De cette famille de mangemorts qui est la tienne ? »

« Non. »

« Une autre question ? »

« Oui. As-tu déjà été amoureux ? »

« Ca Draco, c'est une question stupide. De nos jours en particulier. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Avec tous tes pourquoi, tu vas finir par tomber sur la mauvaise réponse. »

« Parle-moi. C'est important, pour moi.

C'est important, pour lui. Ou pour moi ? Ou pour nous deux ?

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

« Oui ! »

Un cri du cœur. Le sien. Le mien aussi.

« Je ne supporte pas les femmes et je déteste les enfants, voilà pourquoi ! »

Voilà pourquoi. Il me déteste déjà. Alors qu'il ne me connaît pas.

**………….**

Silence. J'observe le soleil qui se couche sur le lac. Sur l'espoir

Je me suis plongé dans un passé. Celui de mon père. Et ses mots me montrent du doigt. Son image inexpressive danse devant mes yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû remuer le passé. Le Prince n'aurait pas dû tout me montrer. Alors je pars en courant. Je m'éloigne de cet ange. Et de mon père démon. Je ne veux plus savoir. Plus rien. Je hais les questions. Mais je hais surtout les réponses. Tout était si simple avant. _Yesterday, all my troubles seems so far away, now it looks although they're here to stay… _Mon lit. Les larmes coulent enfin. Elles me purgent de cette eau stagnante qui me souillait. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce père. Ni de ce Prince qui a osé. Oui, qui a osé me donner ces réponses. Ces odieuses, ces horribles réponses. Tout était si simple. Avant.

John est là. Je l'avais oublié. Il se glisse sur mon lit. Je ne le vois pratiquement pas, dans la semi obscurité. Même de jour… Il me regarde. Pendant de longues minutes. Il semble lutter avec lui-même en se raccrochant à mes yeux. Alors j'attends. Et puis enfin, vient la libération. Il me voit. Et je souris dans mes larmes. Vraiment. Elles brouillent mes yeux et pourtant. Pourtant je le vois aussi, mon vieil ami. Il ne me pose aucune question. Il sait qu'il n'y aura aucune réponse. Alors on reste là à se voir avec empressement, comme peureux de retrouver notre aveuglement passé. Et puis il parle.

« On va dîner ? »

« Oui. »

Comme avant. On rie à table. Comme avant. On s'échange des regards complices. Comme avant. Il me parle de Lavande. Comme avant. On est heureux ensemble. Comme avant. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil discrets au professeur Snape et à Malfoy. Et ça, ce ne sera jamais comme avant.

.**  
**

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

.**  
**

**Chapitre dixième: **_Ma Reine. Les yeux presque noirs. Les lèvres blanches. Elle est penchée au-dessus de mon lit. Comme pour me border. Mais son visage reste là. Suspendu à quelques centimètres du mien. Je sais que c'est elle. Mais j'ai peur. Ses yeux sont grands. Bien trop grands. Ses lèvres crispées. Ses cheveux flottent autour de sa tête comme les nuages autour des montagnes. Elle semble folle. Soudain, un éclair rouge..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre dixième**

Ma Reine. Les yeux presque noirs. Les lèvres blanches. Elle est penchée au-dessus de mon lit. Comme pour me border. Mais son visage reste là. Suspendu à quelques centimètres du mien. Je sais que c'est elle. Mais j'ai peur. Ses yeux sont grands. Bien trop grands. Ses lèvres crispées. Ses cheveux flottent autour de sa tête comme les nuages autour des montagnes. Elle semble folle. Soudain, un éclair rouge me brûle la rétine. Une goutte de sang rouge. Bien rouge. Vient entacher son teint de porcelaine. J'ai mal aux yeux. Je les ferme. Et les rouvre sur le vide. Je La cherche. Et me penche. Elle gît au pied de mon lit. Les yeux toujours grands ouverts. La respiration sifflante. Elle ne pleure pas. Elle ne pleure jamais. Mais je ressens vivement cette douleur lorsqu'elle dit :

« Et mon cadeau ? »

Avant de fermer les yeux. Pour toujours.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Cela fait plusieurs nuits que je fais ce maudit cauchemar. J'en peux plus. Mes journées passent à redouter mes nuits, mes nuits à rechercher mes journées. Le jour, je me rends compte que finalement, c'est pas mieux que la nuit. La nuit, je me rends compte que je ne peux jamais y échapper. Mon reflet le matin me rappelle chaque jour, chaque nuit. Les cernes se font plus noires, plus creuses chaque fois. Je peux compter les nuits sur ce visage, lire le cauchemar sur mes traits. Je suis parvenu à rire. Et maintenant je sais pleurer. Je voudrais m'en réjouir. Crier ma victoire sur ce corps qui n'est plus d'acier. Mais non. Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant. Ca n'est pas arrivé. Pour cela, il faudrait que mon corps soit à nouveau cette armure. De laquelle je voulais sortir et qui me fait maintenant défaut.

Je suis fatigué. Si fatigué. Pas simplement de ces quelques journées de cauchemar. Aussi de ma vie. D'ordonnée, formatée, enfermée, elle est devenue chaotique, imprévisible, expansive. C'est pas mieux. Le bonheur existe-t-il vraiment ? Ou est-ce le juste milieu, que je n'arrive pas à trouver ? Je me regarde dans le miroir des toilettes. Celui qui vous fait un reflet contrasté. Trop. Celui qui met vos défauts en avant. Je me jauge, encore et encore. Je veux être en face de cette réalité que je suis, car depuis un moment, j'ai l'impression de dormir. Que les jours, comme les nuits sont des rêves. Flous. Sans fin. Alors je me fixe. Je fixe ma laideur dans ce miroir. Ca n'est pas la physique, que je vois. Non. C'est le poids de la culpabilité, dans ces cernes noirs.

Je m'arrache à ma contemplation. J'ai cours. Potions. Je sors. Il faut que j'y aille. Prends ton courage à deux mains, Treize ! J'ai beau me dire cela, la volonté n'est plus. Je m'assoie contre le mur. Dans le couloir. Même pas pu faire un pas pour m'éloigner des toilettes. Il faut dire que c'est mon lieu de villégiature en ce moment. Pour éviter Malfoy. Et mes amis aussi. Tout a changé, dans ma vie. A cause de moi. Je l'ai voulu. Pour elle. Mais je l'ai voulu quand même. Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que tout avait trop changé. Et maintenant…maintenant tout ne redevient pas assez comme avant.

Quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi. Luna. Ca faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu. Tout est à l'envers, chez moi. Complètement détraqué. D'habitude, c'est quand on est privé d'une chose qu'on se rend compte de sa valeur. En présence de Luna, je la savais géniale et irremplaçable. En son absence… Son absence, je ne l'ai pas ressentie. Elle était déjà oubliée. Je me méprise, je me hais ! De jour, comme de nuit, je suis en conflit avec moi-même. Que faire ?

« Tu as l'air épuisé. »

« Je le suis. »

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Si. Malheureusement. »

« Cauchemars ? »

Elle comprend toujours tout, ma Princesse.

« Toujours le même. Depuis une semaine. »

« Oh. Harry s'inquiète, tu sais. Il a essayé plusieurs fois de te parler, après les cours. Mais tu disparais toujours. »

« Je sais. Je m'enferme dans les toilettes. »

Pourquoi je lui dis ça ? Et si elle le répétait à ceux qui ne doivent pas savoir ? Pourquoi elle, elle _doit_ savoir ?

« T'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien. Qui pourrait t'aider, de toute manière. C'est un combat entre toi et toi-même. Et le problème, c'est qu'aucun ne peut perdre. Mais… je peux te dire une chose : si ce cauchemar revient, c'est que c'est important. S'il insiste chaque nuit et se rapporte à ton souvenir chaque jour, c'est qu'il veut que tu le fasses disparaître. Les rêves comme les cauchemars sont suicidaires. A toi de leur fournir l'arme qui les tuera. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Bon, je dois aller en cours. Bonne chance. »

« Merci. »

Quelles armes sont capables de tuer la culpabilité ? Il n'y en a qu'une et c'est…le repentir.

Moi aussi, je dois aller en cours.

**………….**

Je m'assoie à côté de Johnny. On ne se parle pas. Je sais que je l'ai déçu, lui aussi. Je me suis rapproché de lui pour mieux m'en éloigner. A nouveau. Je suis cruel. Et je ne le fais même pas exprès. Je passe mes cours de potion à observer le professeur Snape. John fait tout de travail. Il ne demande rien. Aucune explication. Aucun remerciement. Et il n'a rien en retour. Je ne suis qu'une ombre qui vient et qui s'en va. Comme ça. Sans rien demander à personne. Une ombre. Cette chose immatérielle que l'on peut voir sans saisir. Qui est là et en même temps…

Je regarde le professeur de potions. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas gentil. Qu'il a cet air sombre. Je n'aurais pourtant jamais pensé qu'il fut mangemort. Je passe mes cours de potions à lire sur son visage immobile. Ou plutôt à imaginer. On ne peut rien lire sur un visage tel que celui-ci. J'ai même essayé d'utiliser la légilimencie mais une barrière s'est tout de suite dressée entre lui et moi. Il m'a repéré. Et regardé droit dans les yeux. Il n'a rien dit. A peine froncé les sourcils. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

J'aime l'imaginer avec la Reine. Lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés. Sûrement à Poudlard. Des scènes romantiques. Faites de décors naturels et de couleurs douces qui donnent envie de s'y blottir. Mais irrémédiablement, invariablement, une image de lui, en mangemort, vient entacher ce beau rêve. Cette belle utopie. Et je ferme les yeux. Fort. Je vois plein de couleurs aux formes mystérieuses. Et je rouvre les yeux sur la réalité des cachots. Cette réalité brumeuse.

Je le vois quelques fois jouant avec un petit garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Un petit moi. Je ris. Comme j'ai réussi à le faire cette année. Comme je ne le fais déjà plus. Comme j'ai dû souvent le faire. Il y a longtemps. Bien longtemps. Il sourit. Comme je ne l'ai jamais vu faire. Je ne connais que ses rictus, moi. Malfoy en connaît sûrement plus mais…

Le cours est fini ? Oui. Tout le monde est parti. John ne m'a rien dit. Il aurait dû. Je me lève. Le professeur est là, assis à son bureau. Il me regarde. Il ne dit toujours rien. Alors je me presse vers la sortie…où m'attend Malfoy. Ses yeux sont gris. Rien d'inhabituel. Sauf que ce gris semble fuser comme des éclaires en plein ciel. Il m'entraîne dans une classe vide.

« C'est parce que je suis gay, c'est ça ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ou bien à cause de l'état de ton père ? »

« L'_état_ de mon père ! Mais il est mangemort, Draco, comment voulais-tu que je réagisse en apprenant ça ? »

« Il est mangemort. Moi je suis gay. Et après ? »

« Mais enfin, on ne peut pas comparer. Mon père est un criminel, tu comprends, il devrait être à Azkaban ! »

« Le mien aussi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es trop dans ton monde parfois, Treize. Je suis issu d'une famille de mangemorts. Tout le monde le sait. Mon père est mangemort. Et je le deviendrai sûrement. »

Tristesse. Non, détermination !

« Dans ce cas, j'ai bien fait de te laisser derrière moi ! »

« N'as-tu pas aimé ce que je suis ? »

Bien sûr que si. Peut-être trop…

« Si. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça change, bordel ?! »

« Ca change que je ne voyais que le blanc, de toi. Maintenant je connais le noir. Tout le monde est gris. Mais toi, tu es un peu trop foncé pour moi. C'est pareil pour le professeur Snape. »

« La raison pour laquelle je t'ai montré mes souvenirs, c'est que je te faisais confiance, Treize. Je t'ai même laissé voir que j'étais gay ! Sais-tu ce que me ferait mon père, s'il l'apprenait ? »

« … »

« Il me tuerait ! Alors, que vas-tu faire ? Demander aux aurors de venir m'arrêter ? De venir arrêter ton père ? »

« Non. Bien sûr que non. Il est mon père… »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Alors je vais oublier. »

« Oublier quoi ? »

« Tout. »

« Tout ? Même moi, c'est ça ? »

Ces yeux… Déception. Je ne peux soutenir son regard.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Non. Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je me demande comment j'ai pu autant me tromper sur ton compte ! »

Il se retourne. Et sans même un dernier regard, il part. Et moi je pleurs. Encore. Seul dans cette salle de classe. Déserte. Comme mon cœur. Je suis incapable d'aimer. Voilà la vérité. Je laisse tomber tout le monde. Ma Reine, mon Roi, mon Prince, ma Princesse, mes amis… mon père ! Tout le monde. Et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est pleurer ! Pleurer. Les autres méritent mieux que moi! Et moi aussi, je mérite mieux que moi. Je devrais me battre. Au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je devrais remonter en selle. Au lieu de rester prostré là. Par terre. Si les choses ne sont pas comme je le veux, je n'ai qu'à les changer. Mais comment empêcher un mangemort d'en être un ? Un père qui ne le sait pas encore. Comment protéger Draco de sa famille ? Comment faire pour que le blanc gagne du terrain sur le noir ? Comment ?

**………….**

La peinture de maman. Celle qui n'est plus. Celle du Yin et du Yang. Je la vois. Nette. Le noir. Et puis le blanc. … Mais le blanc paraît si noir. Le noir si blanc. Je ne sais plus.

Plus de cauchemar. Le repentir. Ca y est ! Il ne faut plus faiblir, maintenant. Tu vas aller manger. Avec tes amis. Pas à côté d'eux. Mais bien avec. Tu vas les retrouver. Et leur permettre de te retrouver, toi. Tu ne vas pas redevenir comme avant. Tu vas être comme tu es maintenant. Et ils vont t'aimer. Parce que tu es toujours toi. Comme tu aimes ton père. Que tu ne connais pas. Comme tu aimes Draco. Qui est toujours le même. Tu vas revivre. Et si la vie ne te plaît toujours pas. C'est pas grave. C'est elle qui pliera. Et non toi. Oh non, pas toi !

« Bonjour, tout le monde ! »

« Ah, ben tu te décides enfin à nous parler ?!... Aouw ! »

Billie lance un regard noir à Johnny, assis juste en face.

« Bonjour, Treize, bien dormi ? »

« Très bien, John, merci. Et toi ? »

« Eh bien…j'ai passé la nuit avec Lavande… »

« Oh et qu'avez-vous fait toute la nuit ? »

« Et bien, en fait, si tu veux tout savoir… »

Merci Drôle d'Oiseau.

C'est décidé. Car oui, je suis enfin parvenu à prendre une décision sensée. Ou du moins une qui me permette de rester moi-même. Et de me battre pour le rester. Lorsque je fais une promesse, je la tiens. Alors maman, prépare-toi à recevoir ton cadeau ! Je ferais tout pour qu'il te parvienne en bon état. C'est-à-dire pas trop noir. D'un gris tout à fait convenable. Pour toi. Ma Reine.

A propos de maman, sa chouette vient de piquer un plongeon dans mon assiette…

_Mon cher Treize, _

_Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas écrit. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi. Cependant, je dois bien avouer que les jours passés à attendre de tes nouvelles m'ont rendue peu optimiste. N'es-tu toujours pas parvenu à résoudre cette énigme ? Celle qui me tient tant à cœur. Ou bien as-tu découvert quelque chose que tu aurais aimé ne jamais savoir, comme cela arrive souvent lorsque l'on se pose des questions ? _

_Si c'est la cas, je voudrais que tu ne laisses pas les apparences, et surtout moi-même, t'obscurcir la vue. Sache seulement que sous le noir peut se cacher le blanc. Un blanc différent d'un autre, c'est certain. Pas le blanc le plus pur. Le plus dur et le plus douloureux, sans aucun doute. Mais du blanc. _

_En espérant recevoir très bientôt de tes nouvelles, ta maman qui t'aime. _

_PS : As-tu aimé ton cadeau ?_

Tout cela est bien compliqué. Enfin. Car enfin j'ai l'impression de vivre. Et ma mère me confie des choses. Sur ce qu'elle est. Et que je ne savais pas. Elle m'enseigne enfin des choses qui me permettent de vivre. Et d'affronter les questions. De les poser. D'exiger les réponses. De ne plus avoir peur. Quand on a peur, on ne vit plus. Quand on a toujours eu peur, on n'a jamais vécu. Cette année est l'année de ma naissance. De ma vraie naissance. Je ne comprends pas encore tout. Mais j'apprends. Et je nais. Difficilement. Un nouveau moi. Pour moi-même, pour mes amis, pour ma mère. Pour mon père. Du moins je l'espère…

**………….**

La fin de la semaine. Cette porte m'envoie de la salle des enchantements au couloir. Mais elle s'ouvre surtout sur le week-end. Sur l'espoir que j'ai perdu ce soir-là, près du lac. Je le récupère maintenant. C'est décidé. Une nouvelle chance. Du nouveau que je vais saisir en plein vol. Fini le rêve. Bonjour la réalité. Une belle page bien blanche à remplir. Une belle pâte bien blanche à modeler. Quand on vit, la réalité, c'est le rêve. En mieux. Dans le rêve, on ne contrôle rien. On ne se pose pas la question. Le rêve est suicidaire. La vie vit. La vie vit, je vis, donc je suis la vie. Moi, Treize, le noir et le blanc. Le gris. _« Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai appelé Treize ? » « Parce que tout est gris »_. Voilà encore une réponse. Quand on veut la vie, la vie nous veut aussi.

« Treize ? »

« Harry. »

« Viens, il faut que je te parle… »

Je le suis dans une classe vide. Impression de déjà vu.

« Ecoute…la semaine dernière…qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, Malfoy ? »

« Des choses sur mon père. »

« Des choses…en rapport à Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

Si tout le monde était au courant avant moi…

« Tu es au courant ?! »

« Ecoute, ne t'énerve pas. Si je sais, c'est que j'ai une bonne raison. J'ai eu des soupçons pendant un moment. Mais les apparences sont contre lui. »

Les apparences sont contre lui. Le noir qui cache le blanc… Alors il ne l'est pas…noir ?

« Tu veux dire qu'il ne l'est pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas te répondre. »

« Comment ça ?! J'ai le droit de savoir ! »

Il vient me chercher et ensuite il trouve le moyen de ne me donner que la moitié des réponses !

« Ne t'énerve pas, tu vas savoir. Mais d'abord, il faut que je te parle d'autre chose. De la vraie raison pour laquelle je ne peux plus faire d'occlumencie avec toi. C'est parce que je n'ai plus le temps. A cause des réunions de l'AD. Tu as entendu parler de l'AD ? »

« Oui mais… quel est le rapport ? »

« C'est la condition pour que je te révèle ce que je sais à propos de ton père. Il faut que tu intègres l'AD et que tu promettes de ne jamais rien dire à personne. »

S'il n'y a que ça…

« C'est promis, j'accepte ! »

« Tu en est sûr ? »

Bien sûr pauvre crétin !

« Certain ! »

« Bon. En vérité, ton père est vraiment mangemort, mais il espionne Tu-Sais-Qui pour le compte de Dumbledore. »

C'est bien ce que je pensais !

« Alors…ma mère avait raison… »

« Pardon ? »

« Le noir peut parfois cacher du blanc. C'est merveilleux ! »

« Chut, moins fort ! »

Harry vérifie qu'il n'y a personne dans le couloir puis me laisse poursuivre.

« Et pour Malfoy ? »

« Quoi, Malfoy ? »

« Eh bien, tu penses qu'il pourrait échapper à sa famille…avec l'aide du professeur Snape ? »

« C'est possible. Mais méfie toi de lui, pour l'instant. On n'a pas encore réussi à savoir de quel côté il est. »

« Ne t'en fait pas. »

**………….**

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi…vivant ! Oui, c'est le mot. Vivant. Ni aussi conscient de ce que je suis. De ce que j'_étais_. Le fait que j'aie pris du recul sur moi-même est bien la preuve que j'ai changé. Je me rends compte de mon égoïsme passé. Harry m'aidait. Il avait pourtant d'autres choses en tête. Comme Vous-Savez-Qui. Je trouvais cela normal. Draco m'aidait. Il avait pourtant d'autres choses en tête. Comme Vous-Savez-Qui. Je ne le voyais pas. En réalité, tout tourne plus ou moins autour de lui. Même moi. Sans pourtant le savoir. Je tourne autour de lui parce que mon père le fait.

Et je sais, maintenant. Oui je sais ce que ça fait d'être responsable d'autres vies que de la sienne ou de celle de sa maman. De la vie d'amis. De la vie d'inconnus. Je vivais dans mon petit monde à prendre soin de ma mère et à tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Aujourd'hui, je sais que chacun doit choisir son camp et que chaque choix pèse un peu plus dans la balance universelle. L'individu au service de l'ensemble. Je sors enfin de cet aveuglement passif. Moi aussi je dois agir. Je me suis trop souvent demandé ce que les autres peuvent faire pour moi alors que je peux faire des choses pour les autres. Je dois à mon tour être le chevalier servant du Roi ! Mais…que puis-je être, pour Draco ?

Il a été mon Prince. Je devrais donc devenir son prince. Charmant ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas bien ces choses-là…Pas du tout, à vrai dire. On ne peut pas vivre sans amour. Ca, je le sais. Ce que je sais aussi, c'est que je vais me débarrasser de l'amour de ma mère. Bientôt. Parce qu'il me bouffe. Elle le sait elle-même. C'est pour ça que je dois lui amener mon père. Pour qu'il me remplace. Et qu'elle vive. Je n'aurais plus besoin de l'aimer autant. Mais, cette place restée vide, qui va la prendre ?

.**  
**

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

.**  
**

**Chapitre onzième: **Rien pour cette fois. J'ai mes raisons. vous comprendrez peut-ête pourquoi en lisant le onzième chapitre...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre onzième**

Ca y est. Je suis officiellement membre de l'AD. Je prends mes responsabilités. Grâce à Harry. A un « C'est promis, j'accepte ! », aussi. Désinvolte. Rempli d'espoir. Rempli à craquer de bien d'autres sentiments, en réalité. Parce que, quand on vit vraiment, on ressent plein de choses. Peut être trop. Trop pour moi, en tout cas. Je me suis laissé envahir. Il faut que je m'habitue. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé ces … _choses_ à propos de Draco. J'espère. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est mal. Est-ce bien ? Ou bien n'est-ce ni mal, ni bien… Ca existe, des choses neutres ? Qui sont là. Sans raison apparente. Et sur lesquelles on ne peut porter aucun jugement.

Je ferais mieux d'oublier tout cela. Bien mieux. Je me disperse. Il faut que je reste concentré sur mes deux objectifs. Dire à mon père que je suis son fils. Faire en sorte que Draco fasse le bon choix. Ces deux objectifs qui peuvent n'en faire qu'un. Je peux également persuader mon père – une fois qu'il saura qui je suis – de persuader Draco de rejoindre l'AD plutôt que…V…V…Hum. Plutôt que Vous-Savez-Qui. Ca ferait d'une pierre deux coups. En même temps, j'aimerais bien m'occuper directement de Draco. Pourquoi ? Ca, j'en n'ai pas la moindre idée…

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je sens que ma tête va exploser. Ca fait bien une heure que je suis sensé plancher sur un devoir de potion. Dont j'ai d'ailleurs totalement oublié le sujet… Moi qui pensais que l'atmosphère studieuse de la bibliothèque m'aiderait à étudier !

« Treize ? »

« Ah, Johnny ! »

Oh non. Eh oui. J'ai recommencé. Et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Les réunions de l'AD ne me laissent plus beaucoup de temps donc c'est vrai que… Bon, pour faire plus clair, j'ai encore joué au yoyo avec Drôle d'Oiseau. J'ai l'impression qu'il est cette boule de plastique aux couleurs criardes et que je suis le petit garçon sadique qui s'amuse à la faire monter et descendre, monter et descendre, monter et… Enfin vous voyez. Le pauvre. J'ai honte de moi. Terriblement honte.

Il me propose un bonbon. Je hoche la tête. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais quand on est dans ses pensées et qu'on reçoit un message du monde extérieur, il est toujours plus facile de faire un signe affirmatif, plutôt que négatif. Pourquoi ? Pas la moindre idée. J'ai un bonbon dans la bouche, mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai pris ni même à quelle espèce il peut bien appartenir…

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Là, c'est le moment où la boule du yoyo décide de jouer les boomerang pour m'arriver en pleine figure.

« Hein ? »

« Pour ton devoir de potions. »

Ah oui. Je l'avais déjà oublié, celui-là. Il faut bien l'avouer, je suis un peu perturbé, ces derniers temps… Et mon esprit de perturbé décide qu'un coup de main ne me ferait pas de mal.

« Je veux bien un peu d'aide. »

Et voilà. Le jeu de yoyo continue. Pourquoi s'accroche-t-il à ce fichu fil ? C'est vrai, ça ne doit pas être agréable de faire des allers et venues. Comme ça. Juste parce que le méchant gamin sadique l'a décidé. Déjà une demi heure. Mon devoir de potions a bien avancé mais je n'ai toujours pas de plan pour faire savoir au redoutablement redouté professeur Snape qu'il a un fils.

Mais que… John me regarde. Totalement blasé.

« Pourquoi… »

« Je t'ai proposé un prédiphicteur d'Irma que tu as gracieusement accepté. »

Ah. Le bonbon de tout à l'heure. Hum. Du coup je me retrouve avec une phrase vert fluo. Qui flotte juste en face de moi. En plein milieu de la bibliothèque.

_On donne sa confiance à ceux que l'on aime, mais ceux qui la méritent vraiment sont ceux qui restent même quand on ne les aime pas assez._

Cette phrase est claire. Ou bien c'est moi qui la comprends. Il y a encore quelques mois, je n'y aurais absolument rien entendu ! Et je me dis que si John s'accroche à son fil, c'est que je peux lui faire confiance. Et aussi que j'en ai marre, de cette chose, lourde comme un boulet de canon, qui pèse dans mon estomac. Un secret que je ne peux plus porter. Que je ne veux plus.

« Johnny. »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

**………….**

Ce foutu Drôle d'Oiseau affiche un sourire. Immense, le sourire. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Non seulement je peux lui faire confiance, mais en plus, je l'ai sous-estimé. Je le sais pourtant, qu'il est plus perspicace qu'il n'y paraît. Je le sais, qu'il a plusieurs cordes à son arc. Je sais plein de choses. Qui ne me servent à rien, au final. J'ai beau essayer de m'investir pour la vie des autres, je suis toujours au centre de la mienne. Ce qui est normal, me direz-vous. Chacun voit le monde de son point de vue, de l'intérieur de sa tête, à travers ces deux fenêtres que sont les yeux. Et on a souvent tendance à oublier que les autres aussi, ont un point de vue du monde. Et qu'il leur arrive de nous regarder. Et de nous percer à jour.

Avec son air blasé habituel, Johnny m'observait. Sans même que je m'en appercoive. Il ne sait rien de la légilimencie, et pourtant. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi nous étions devenus amis. C'est parce que l'on se ressemble. Chacun à notre manière, de notre grande tour d'observation qu'est notre corps, nous analysons les autres. Et qui peux mieux comprendre un observateur qu'un…observateur ? Bon, il faut quand même bien dire que John est multifonction. Il peut regarder et jouer en même temps. Ce que je ne savais faire. Et que j'apprends.

Et puis…il a quand même bien caché son jeu, dans le train. Le tout premier jour. La première fois que j'ai mangé un prédificteur d'Irma. Il m'avait dit tourner autour de la vie. Simplement. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il regarde aussi la vie tourner. Quelle intelligence diabolique ! Je viens de redécouvrir mon ami. Je me sens…libre. Oui, c'est le mot. Libre de faire les choix qui me conviennent. J'ai peur aussi. Mais moins qu'avant. Parce que mon meilleur ami est là. Alors je souris. Vraiment. Je me sais plus faible, aussi. Parce que plus proche des autres, ils me touchent. Mais je n'ai pas encore appris à les toucher moi, les autres.

« Alors ? »

« Alors je vais t'aider. »

« Tu as une idée ? »

« La plus simple qui soit. »

« Qui est ? »

« Oh, vous me semblez bien impatient, jeune homme ! »

Il rie. Je ris aussi. On se sent bien, là, tous les deux. Complices dans ce même secret. Comme deux gamins qui se partagent la même couette.

« Allez, dis-le moi ! »

« Bon bon, ça va ! Il y a une solution très simple. Tu glisses une photo de toi et ta mère dans ton manuel de potion. Tu te débrouilles pour qu'elle tombe accidentellement dans l'allée. Juste au moment ou le professeur Snape arrive. »

« Mais… j'avais déjà pensé à cette solution ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui mais…c'était il y a si longtemps que j'avais oublié… »

« Ca ne peut pas faire autant de temps. Ca fait quoi…trois semaines que tu connais son identité ? »

« Oui…Tellement de choses se sont passées. En si peu de temps… »

« Hum. Bon. De toute manière, tu ne pourras pas en rester là. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Cette photo servira juste à éveiller sa curiosité. Il faut ensuite que… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Laisse-moi réfléchir… »

Il prend sa pause à la « Penseur » de Rodin. Juste pour me faire languir. Sacré John !

« Ah oui. Il suffit que tu ais une conversation à son propos, juste sous son nez. »

« Avec toi. »

« Qui d'autre ? »

Voilà qui gâche tout. Il a dit ça, pris dans nos retrouvailles. Tellement pris qu'il a oublié que c'en étaient. Qu'il n'a plus le monopole. Que j'ai Harry. Ou Draco. Je pourrais utiliser Harry. Pas Draco, mais ça Johnny ne le sait pas. On se regarde. Nos yeux sont les mêmes. J'en suis sûr. On pense à la même chose.

« Hum. Je propose qu'on passe à la phase A dès demain matin. On a potion de huit à dix heures. »

« Ok. »

**………….**

La photo. Maman et moi. Moi et maman. Mon univers. Qui s'est considérablement élargit, en quelques mois. Je me suis rapproché de celui qui était déjà mon meilleur ami, et je me suis fait un nouvel ami. Deux, nouveaux amis ? Un, nouvel ami et un…autre chose ? Peut importe ! Maman. Elle était belle. Elle l'est toujours. Mais ses yeux sur cette photo sont…différents. Je ne saurais le dire autrement. Comme moins fatigués d'attendre et d'espérer, peut-être. Je dois avoir deux ans. Mes cheveux sont déjà longs, coupés au carré. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi elle les laissait autant pousser, à cette époque. Et pourquoi un jour, un peu avant mes cinq ans, elle a tout coupé. Maintenant je sais. C'est à cause de cette même fatigue que je sais être dans ses yeux. C'est incroyable comme je ressemble à mon père, sur cette photo.

« Elle est parfaite. »

Je me tourne vers Drôle d'Oiseau, assis à côté de moi.

« Je sais. »

Il me fixe un moment dans les yeux. Comme pour être sûr que je vais le faire. Bien sûr, que je vais le faire. Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'aime ni les femmes, ni les enfants. Peut-être parce que je suis un stupide serdaigle. Peut-être… John regarde autre chose. Quelque part, derrière moi.

« Il arrive. »

J'ai chaud. J'entends le bruit de ses bottes de cuir noir sur le dallage de pierre. Je le vois avancer, dans mon dos. De sa démarche imposante, intimidante, effrayante. Mon cœur bat plus vite. Mon estomac se crispe. Je me sens mal. Plus il avance, plus j'ai chaud. Il marche vite et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il met une éternité à parvenir à ma hauteur. Les mains tremblantes, je laisse finalement échapper mon livre. Juste au bon moment. Je n'ose ni lever, ni baisser les yeux.

Je le sens s'accroupir à ma droite.

« Monsieur Cohen, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'une stupide et hideuse photo de famille peut bien fabriquer dans votre manuel de potions ?! »

Cette voix. Ce n'est pas celle de mon père. Non, je refuse que ce soit celle de mon père ! Cette voix tranchante, cinglante…blessante. Mes yeux restent rivés sur le bois du pupitre. Ils me piquent atrocement. Non, ce type n'a rien à voir avec mon père. Je refuse que ce soit lui. Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part.

« Jjjj…je…je nnn…nne… »

« Vous avez beau conserver une photo de ce qui semble être votre mère, monsieur Cohen, je doute qu'elle-même en conserve une d'un fils tel que vous. Bègue, qui plus est ! »

Je ferme les yeux.

« Elle ne doit pas être fière de vous. »

Je crispe les paupières.

« Si vous étiez mon fils en tout cas, je ne le serais pas ! »

Les larmes coulent. Mon cœur ne bat plus si vite. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il batte encore. Je mords mes lèvres et comprime ma poitrine. Empêcher que les larmes soient trahies par une respiration trop précipitée. Et avant même que j'aie le temps de le réaliser, je me retrouve dans les toilettes. Mes toilettes, celles du désespoir. Je me suis enfuit. Toilettes de la honte. Et je déteste ce père. Ce père qui, je le décide là, maintenant, ne le saura jamais. Jamais. Recroquevillé dans un coin de la cabine, je laisse mes larmes couler. Pour assécher ce cœur trop sensible qui jamais plus ne devra être irrigué.

« Treize, tu es là ?! »

Draco.

« Non ! »

Stupide cri de rejet d'un stupide rejeté qui ne cherche qu'à être aimé. Stupide !

« C'est stupide de répondre ça, tu sais ? »

« Je sais ! »

Je distingue ses chaussures cirées sous la porte.

« Allez, ouvre- moi. »

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ! »

« Tel père tel fils… »

« Je t'interdit de dire ça, je n'ai rien à voir avec lui. Il…il n'est PAS MON PERE ! »

« Bien sûr que si, et vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. »

Stupide, stupide, stupide Treize. Comme si tu avais besoin de répondre !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai dit que j'avais une envie pressante et il m'a laissé sortir. Je suis son chouchou, après tout. »

« Eh bien reste-le et fiche moi la paix ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont j'ai envie d'être le chouchou… »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »

« Non rien ! »

J'ai parfaitement bien entendu. Malheureusement.

« Quand est-ce que tu te décideras à sortir ? »

« Jamais ! Je… »

« Ecoute… »

« Non ! Je…je n'écouterais pas ! J'ai été rejeté par mon propre père ! Si tu savais à quel point ça peut faire mal ! »

« Mais je le sais, Treize, je le sais. Et mon père sait parfaitement que je suis son fils, lui. »

« … »

« Il…il ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé… »

Les larmes ont cessé de couler. Je me sens si fatigué… Mais je ne peux pas laisser passer cette occasion.

« Alors ne deviens pas mangemort ! »

« … »

« Si tu le deviens, tu seras comme lui. Et ça, tu ne le veux surtout pas. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Non…je ne le veux pas. Mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet, c'est de toi dont on parle, là ! Tu veux renoncer à connaître ton père comme je le connais moi ? Juste parce que ses défenses t'ont blessé ? C'est un homme qui n'a pas été épargné par la vie…il porte une carapace. Si tu n'es pas capable de te relever pour la fendre, c'est que tu ne le mérites pas ! Il y a quelque chose qui se cache en lui, Treize. Quelque chose…de bon. »

Quelque chose de bon. Maman aussi le pense, qu'il y a du bien en lui. Et ma mère a toujours raison. Je renifle une dernière fois. Je m'essuie les yeux dans la manche de ma robe de sorcier. Et je sors. Draco me sourit et je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de lui répondre. Il me tend une main. Je l'accepte. Les questions devraient venir. Affluer. Mais rien. Et nous nous retrouvons à parcourir les couloirs, main dans la main.

Arrivés devant la salle de potion, sa main quitte la mienne. Je me sens perdu. Seul.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Montre-lui simplement que tu es un Snape. Un vrai ! »

Il entre en premier, et je le suis. Je me sens étrangement serein. Je m'assois comme si je ne m'étais jamais enfui. Le professeur Snape se dirige vers ma table.

« Je vous rends votre stupide photo. »

Il est obligé de me regarder, puisqu'il m'adresse la parole, alors j'en profite pour l'affronter du regard. Je lui montre que nous avons le même. Je lui montre qui je suis. Il détourne les yeux le premier, jette la photographie sur le pupitre et me tourne le dos.

**………….**

« Il est où ? »

« Juste de l'autre coté du pont. Il cueille des herbes, on dirait. »

« Tu penses qu'il peut nous entendre, de là où il est ? »

« Parfaitement. »

« Dans ce cas…on n'a plus qu'à y aller. »

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu as à dire ? »

« Oui. »

Le plan B va enfin pouvoir commencer. Mon cher père a eu la bonne idée d'aller dans le parc en plein mois de janvier et nous, on crève de froid. Autant en finir.

« Alors, tu as découvert qui est ton père ? »

« Oui ! »

« Qui est-ce ?! »

« Tu ne me croiras jamais ! »

« Ah bon, pourquoi ? Je le connais ? »

« Oui, c'est un professeur ! »

« Oh, mais lequel cela peut-il bien être ? Ne me laisse pas languir plus longtemps et dis-moi qui c'est !

« C'est le professeur Snape ! »

« Oh, je n'aurais jamais deviné ! En tout cas, je suis content que tu l'ais trouvé ! Je vois Lavande, au loin, je vais aller la retrouver ! »

« Oui, vas-y ! »

Bon, voilà. Johnny est parti. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je ne sais pas. En réalité, j'avais imaginé que le professeur Snape aurait levé le nez de ses maudites plantes pour venir me retrouver. C'est vrai, ça. Je lui tend une perche, donc c'est à lui d'agir. A lui, de la saisir. Mais son attitude ne change pas. Et s'il n'avait rien entendu ? Tout simplement rien entendu. Bon. Je pense que je vais traverser le pont. Que faire d'autre, puisqu'il ne bouge pas ? Tandis que je le traverse, je ne peux lever les yeux des lattes de bois. Parce que je me sens si bien à l'imaginer me rejoindre que je ne veux pas lever les yeux sur la dure réalité. Ce que je fais tout de même. J'ignore pourquoi.

Et il est là. Au milieu du pont, juste en face de moi. Il me regarde. Il me voit. Me voit-il moi, son fils ? Il me voit. Ses yeux noirs. Dans mes yeux noirs. Le vent pousse ses longs cheveux vers moi. Ses sourcils se froncent. Les miens se haussent. Espoir. Je suis là. Et je le regarde. Je le vois. Est-ce que je vois le père ? Le professeur ? L'homme ? Je le vois. Mes yeux noirs. Dans ses yeux noirs. J'ai attaqué. Qu'il se défende ! Et nous sommes là. Au milieu du pont. La balle est dans son camp. Va-t-il m'inciter à venir la chercher ? Me faire une passe ? Ou bien la jeter au loin ?

« Monsieur Cohen, veuillez me suivre. »

.**  
**

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

.**  
**

**Chapitre douzième : **

_"Que signifiait cette mise en scène?"_

_Je crains que nous n'ayons pas été très bons acteurs, vaec John. _

_"Une mise en scène? Quelle mise en scène?"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre douzième**

« Que signifiait cette mise en scène ? »

Je crains que nous n'ayons pas été très bons acteurs, avec John.

« Une mise en scène ? Quelle mise en scène ? »

« Celle dont j'ai eu l'horreur d'assister tout à l'heure et qui m'a considérablement dérangé dans ma cueillette journalière ! »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. »

« Ne faites pas l'innocent, monsieur Cohen. Je sais que vous manigancez quelque chose. Ne me faites pas plus stupide que je ne le suis. Je vous observe, depuis quelques temps. Vous vous rapprochez de Potter et de Malfoy, qui ne pourront vous attirer que des ennuis. Peu de temps après vous avoir rencontré, Draco commence à me poser des questions étranges. Mon propre filleul… Vous savez ce qu'il représente pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Cela fait également partie de votre plan ! Ce matin, vous laissez tomber une photo sous mon nez avant de partir en courant et enfin, cerise sur le gâteau, vous avez une conversation privée avec un ami et, chose étrange, vous parliez si fort que tout Poudlard a dû vous entendre. Mais votre but, c'était que moi j'entende, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ouah, j'ai encore des choses à apprendre ! Bon, qu'est-ce que je réponds ? Je lui dis la vérité ? Il le faudra bien un jour, alors autant tout lui dire maintenant. C'était le but de ce plan. De ce _stupide_ plan, à vrai dire …

« Eh bien, en réalité, si on a fait tout ça… »

« Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est ça ?! Parce que je suis le pauvre maître des cachots, seul à jamais emprisonné dans l'obscurité des sous-sols d'un vieux château. Et qui n'a ni relations sociales, ni passé. Qu'on dit mangemort ! Mais figurez-vous que j'ai un passé, moi, et que j'ai aimé une femme de laquelle j'étais aimé en retour…»

« Premièrement, je ne me moque pas de vous. Deuxièmement, vous êtres effectivement mangemort. Troisièmement, la femme dont vous parlez se nommait Sarah Wilson. C'est elle que vous avez pu voir sur ma photo. Et c'est ma mère. »

Le visage du monstre des cachots se décompose sous mes yeux. Il prend une expression ! Triste, d'ailleurs. Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps.

« Comment avez-vous obtenu ces informations ?! Je ne crois pas le moins du monde qu'elle soit votre mère. Elle m'avait promis de ne jamais se marier, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose.»

« Et elle ne l'a pas fait. »

« Elle vit donc en concubinage avec ce…monsieur Cohen que je suppose être votre père ? »

« Pas du tout ! Monsieur Cohen était en réalité mon grand-père maternel, dont elle a pris le nom. »

« Bien. »

« Bien ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?! »

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise de plus, jeune homme ? Votre mère se porte bien ? »

Il n'a pas compris…

« Vous n'avez pas compris ?! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Mais enfin, vous avez bien entendu notre conversation, à John et moi ! »

« Le début simplement. Si vous croyiez que j'allais supporter vos bavardages ! J'ai lancé un sort sur mes oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre. »

« Oh. »

« … »

« Et bien…j'étais en train de lui dire que vous êtes mon père. »

Il est devenu tout blanc. Peut-être y ais-je été un peu fort.

« Quoi ?! »

« Je suis… »

« NON ! J'avais compris. »

Ses yeux brillent.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Ma mère, elle-même. Et puis, regardez-moi, c'est évident ! »

« Ca, c'est vous qui le dites ! »

« … »

« … »

« Ecoutez, je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas entendre parler de moi. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les enfants et… »

« Ne parlons plus de tout ça, voulez-vous. Allez donc dîner ! »

Certainement pas ! C'est ce que je me dis, tandis qu'il me pousse dehors et me claque la porte au nez.

**………….**

« Alors, alors ?! »

« Ben…il m'a traîné dans son bureau. »

« Et ? »

« Et… je lui ai dit que j'étais son fils. »

« Quoi, pourquoi ?! »

« Il n'avait pas entendu toute notre conversation. »

« Ah. Bon. Et alors, comment il a réagit ? »

« Il avait l'air…différent. Il avait cette expression sur le visage… »

« Et il t'as serré dans ses bras en pleurant de joie ! »

« …et il m'a mis à la porte. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Ben ouai. »

« Comme ça ? »

« Comme ça. »

« Oh ? »

« Oh. »

« Ca va aller ? »

« Oui, je pense. Je crois que je suis encore…un peu sous le choc. »

« C'est vrai que t'as pas l'air bien. T'es comme… anesthésié. »

« Oui, c'est un peu ça. »

« … »

« Tu peux me passer le sel ? »

« Oui. Tu ne veux pas un peu de poulet ? »

« Non merci. »

**………….**

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et puis je suis toujours anesthésié. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé, avant. C'est comme une fatigue générale. Morale et physique. Sans doute la conséquence de ces dernières semaines. Plutôt éprouvantes, je dois dire. C'est un peu comme quand on passe plusieurs heures la tête dans un devoir. On a l'impression d'avoir le cerveau en compote. On n'a plus envie de réfléchir. Ni de parler. Comme si l'âme et le corps étaient en état de veille. C'est assez étrange. Tout ça pour en arriver là. Tous ces mystères, toutes ces recherches, toutes ces personnes, ce maudit choixpeau, ce jeu de yoyo, pour arriver là. Pour finir par se faire claquer la porte au nez.

Je m'étais imaginé beaucoup de réactions. De la colère la plus dévastatrice à la joie la plus intense. Je n'avais pas pensé à celle-là, de réaction. Jamais. Je n'avais jamais pensé que moi, je réagirais comme ça, non plus. Jamais. A réaction étrange du père, réaction étrange du fils. C'est logique. Enfin, d'une certaine manière. Parce que je pourrais penser qu'il ma rejeté. Qu'en me claquant la porte au nez, il a voulu me confirmer qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants. Que je ne suis rien pour lui. Mais non. C'est peut-être cette eau dans ses yeux. Ou cette fulgurante expression, sur ce visage de marbre.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Autant aller faire un tour. Les couloirs sont silencieux. Incroyablement silencieux. Comme si le temps avait suspendu son vol. Ou que le château entier se trouvait dans l'œil d'un cyclone. Oui, c'est bien l'impression que j'ai. Le calme après la tempête. Mais bien que serein, je me tends vers une nouvelle tempête. Comme le soir se tend vers le matin, le matin vers le soir. Le blanc vers le noir, le noir vers le blanc…Pas de calme sans tempête, après tout. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Les cachots. Il y a encore de la lumière sous la porte du bureau de mon père. Et si je frappais ? Non. C'est bien trop tôt. Il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas trop le brusquer.

« Il faut savoir rester calme en attendant la tempête. »

Oh bon sang !

« Luna, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! »

« Excuse-moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« La même chose que toi ! »

Ca, ça m'étonnerait…

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je traque les zébus licornés à poids jaunes. Ils aiment bien se promener dans les couloirs des châteaux, la nuit. T'en aurais pas croisé un, par hasard ? »

« Euh, non, désolé… »

« Bon, je dois y aller si je veux en prendre un cette nuit. Ils n'aiment pas traîner après trois heures. »

« Ok. Bonne…chasse ! »

« Merci. Bonne nuit. »

« Oui, c'est ça… »

Je crois que je vais retourner me coucher, moi…

**………….**

« Treize ! »

Draco se dirige vers nous. Il court. John me lance un regard intrigué. Je hausse les épaules. Le voilà à notre hauteur.

« J'ai besoin de te parler. Maintenant. »

« Hum, je…vais rejoindre Rose et Billie. On se retrouve devant la salle de métamorphoses ? »

« Ok. A tout à l'heure. »

Je regarde John s'éloigner, puis je me tourne vers Draco. Les paroles que j'attendais ne viennent pas. Je me sens un peu bête, là, planté au milieu d'un couloir. Surtout que nous sommes les seuls élèves à ne pas être dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner. Le Prince des serpentards semble particulièrement absorbé dans la contemplation de ses chaussures cirées.

« Euh…de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Il relève la tête. Je souris. Mission accomplie. Puis je fronce les sourcils. Ses yeux ne sont pas dans les miens, comme ils devraient l'être. Non, ils sont légèrement plus bas… Ils fixent toujours ce point inconnu tandis que Draco me répond :

« C'est que, depuis que je t'ai aidé à découvrir l'identité de ton père, on ne se voit plus beaucoup. »

« Oui, je sais bien mais tout ça est tellement compliqué pour moi… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ses perles grises viennent brusquement se planter dans mes yeux.

« Tout ça quoi ? »

Tout ça quoi ? C'est vrai ça… Tout ça, mon père. Tout ça, mes amis. Tout ça,…lui ?

« Tu sais bien… »

« Non, je ne sais pas. »

Ah, tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu ? C'est facile de rester caché tout en voulant que l'autre se dévoile ! Tu n'auras rien…

« Eh bien toute cette histoire entre… »

Ses yeux se rétrécissent.

« …mon père et moi. »

« Ah. »

Silence gêné.

« C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? »

« Non, je me demandais… »

Silence.

« Tu te demandais… »

« …comment ça avance avec ton père ?! »

« Et bien, il sait qui je suis. »

« Et… »

« Et rien. »

« Rien ? »

« Puisque je te le dis ! »

« Oh. Tu veux que je lui en touche un mot ? »

« Non, surtout pas. Il nous a démasqué. Il sait que je me sers de toi pour avoir des informations. »

« Tu te sers de moi ?! »

Ses yeux, toujours plantés dans les miens, sont maintenant aussi froids que la pierre. Ils me brûlent.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu m'aides. Voilà. Tu m'as aidé parce que tu es mon ami. Tout comme Harry. »

Ami, j'en sais rien. Comme Harry, sûrement pas !

« Ne me compare pas à ce bouzeux ! Et puisque tu me considères comme un…ami, je pense que tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que l'on se voit plus souvent. »

« Non… »

« Ok. Dans ce cas, retrouves-moi au bord du lac après les cours. »

« C'est d'accord. »

« Très bien. Alors je te dis à ce soir. »

« A ce soir. »

**………….**

Cours de métamorphoses. L'ennui total. John est à côté de moi. Il me dit quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, en réalité. J'entends, mais je n'écoute pas. Mon esprit est trop concentré sur Draco, installé quelques rangées devant. Ami. Ce mot est étrange dans mon esprit alors qu'il est accaparé par cette belle tête blonde. Ami, ça le placerait au même rang que John ou Harry. Vraiment étrange. J'ai ce sentiment d'irritation…comme si j'étais sur le point de ranger quelque chose au mauvais endroit. Le désordre, ça m'hérisse. Mais dans quelle catégorie pourrais-je le placer, Draco ?

« Treize, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hein, quoi ? »

« Ok… J'étais en train de te parler, figure-toi ! »

« Je sais. »

« Tu le sais. Et tu ne m'écoutes pas ?! »

« Ben non. »

« Sympathique… »

« De quoi est-ce que tu me parlais ? »

« De Malfoy. »

« Ah oui…MALFOY ?! »

« Chut, moins fort, tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer par Mac Go ou quoi ? »

« Nan, nan, désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, avec Malfoy ? »

« Pourquoi il est venu te parler tout à l'heure ? »

« Il veut qu'on devienne amis. »

« Amis ? »

« Ben oui, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai entendu, de source sûre, qu'il serait… »

« Qu'il serait… ? »

« Qu'il serait homosexuel, quoi ! »

Oh, bon sang, il m'a fait une de ces peurs. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'annoncer qu'il était mangemort.

« Ben oui, je le sais depuis un moment déjà. »

« Quoi ?! Et tu as accepté de devenir son ami ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais t'es complètement cinglé ! Et s'il…et s'il avait…enfin tu vois… »

« Non, c'est même le noir complet, là… »

« Et s'il avait des… vues sur toi ?! »

Non, ce n'est pas possible… Si ?

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, c'est ridicule ! »

« Pourquoi donc ? Il aime les hommes et figure-toi que tu en es un, d'homme ! »

« Arrête de t'exciter, comme ça. Que veux-tu dire ? Que parce que Draco est gay, je ne devrais pas être son ami ? »

« Ben… »

« Oh, Johnny, t'es pas croyable ! Comment peut-on être aussi étroit d'esprit ?! Alors les homosexuels seraient condamnés à ne jamais avoir d'amis mâles ? »

« … »

« Dans ce cas, puisque tu aimes les filles, tu ne devrais pas avoir d'amies filles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

« Bien sûr que si ! Et Boucle d'Or et Billie ? »

« Quoi ? Je ne vois pas trop le rapport, là… »

« Tu vois vraiment vraiment pas le rapport ? »

« Ben non. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? »

« Oh rien, c'est juste qu'elles sont tes amies et qu'elles sont un peu homosexuelles sur les bords… »

« Ben oui, je sais. »

« Et tu ne vois toujours pas le rapport ? »

« … »

« C'est bon, laisse tomber ! »

**………….**

« Alors, raconte-moi tout, à propos de Severus. »

Je suis venu, finalement. J'ai douté. Je me suis dit que c'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, de venir à ce rendez-vous. Car c'en est bien un. Et ça m'a fait peur. Ca me _fait_ peur. Mais pourquoi ? C'est vrai ça, je le connais, Draco. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur de lui… A moins que ce ne soit de moi-même que j'aie peur. De mes réactions. Après cette conversation avec John, je me demande si… Non. Je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que ce soit formulé. Car ce qui n'est pas dit n'existe pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Pas encore…

Nous sommes assis au pied d'un grand saul. J'ai le cœur qui bat. Comme si c'était la première fois que je me trouvais seul avec lui. Il fait froid et je n'ai pas pris mon écharpe. Je tremble un peu. De froid bien sûr mais surtout d'autre chose.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

« Tu ne veux pas te confier à moi ? »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ça…C'est juste que je n'ai rien à dire. Pour l'instant, en tout cas. Il sait que je suis son fils mais…il fait comme si de rien était. Ou plutôt non, quelque chose a changé. Il a peur. Peur de croiser mon regard. En cours de potions, tout à l'heure, j'ai cherché ses yeux. Sans jamais les trouver. Or à chaque cours, au moins une fois, même s'il n'en avait rien à faire de moi, il croisait mon regard. Quand on ignore quelqu'un. Simplement. On le voit. Même si on ne le regarde pas. Quand on fait exprès d'ignorer quelqu'un, on ne veut même plus le voir. C'est ça…il ne veut plus me voir… »

Je me raccroche aux pierres grises de ses yeux. Draco. Il suffit que je sois avec lui pour que mon corps et mon âme redécouvrent les sensations, les sentiments. Je ne suis plus anesthésié. Mais je me demande si ce n'était pas mieux avant… Parce que j'ai si mal, maintenant.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu peux pleurer, si tu en as envie. »

Pleurer ? Devant lui ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas pleuré devant quelqu'un depuis une éternité. Et ce n'est que depuis peu, que je pleurs. Que je pleurs à nouveau. Mais la couleur de ses yeux appelle l'eau des miens. Ils sont sincères, ces reflets de son âme. Je peux lui faire confiance. Et je me rends compte que mes larmes ne m'ont pas attendu pour couler. Elles sont déjà là, qui dévalent mes joues. Le temps passe. Comme ça. Nous laissant derrière lui, Draco et moi. Et ma tristesse aussi. Nous sommes hors du temps.

Puis le temps revient. Avec la pluie qui emporte mes larmes. La tristesse, ça épuise. La fatigue ça donne froid. Je tremble. Draco enroule son écharpe autour de mon coup. Nous nous levons, prêts à courir jusqu'au château.

« Attends ! »

Je me tourne vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« De l'autre côté du lac… Regarde ! »

Je suis son doigt, pointé vers la rive opposée. Mon père ! Il nous observe. Dès qu'il s'aperçoit que je le regarde, il baisse les yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

« Il nous espionne, c'est évident ! »

« Mais enfin, pourquoi ? »

« Il veut certainement garder un œil sur toi. »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, il n'en a rien à faire, de moi. »

Draco fronce les sourcils.

« Et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Je me sens attiré vers l'avant et plaqué contre quelque chose de dur et mouillé. Je lève la tête. Je suis si prêt de Draco que mon nez touche le sien. Je ne me demande pas ce qu'il fait. Je le sais déjà. Je me demande juste pourquoi. Mais quand ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, il n'y a plus rien. Plus de questions. Et ça fait du bien.

.**  
**

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

.**  
**

**Chapitre treizième: **_Je me sens incroyablement, merveilleusement, complètement à ma place. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre treizième**

Je me sens incroyablement, merveilleusement, complètement à ma place. C'est comme si, après un long et dangereux voyage, j'arrivais enfin à destination. Destination. Destiné. Tout devient soudainement clair, simple et normal. Tous les évènements passés n'avaient pour ultime but que de me précipiter dans ses bras. C'était mon destin. Je suis où je suis sensé être. Parce que je sais maintenant. Je sais que ces choses neutres, sur lesquelles on ne peut porter aucun jugement, existent vraiment. Une de ces choses neutres, intouchables, est l'amour.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je vous ordonne de retirer vos sales pattes de mon fils et d'écarter vos immondes ventouses dégoulinantes de salive de sa bouche ! »

Mais visiblement, mon père, lui, ne sait plus rien de l'amour.

J'ai cette image, en tête. Celle de l'étrange horloge qui trône dans le salon. A laquelle maman tient beaucoup. Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi elle pouvait bien servir, étant donné qu'il lui manque ses deux aiguilles. C'est assez étrange à regarder, d'ailleurs. Il y a un cercle blanc avec les heures et les secondes. Mais au milieu de tout cela, il y a juste un petit point noir. Et je viens juste d'en résoudre le mystère. Parce que lorsque je suis avec Draco, je me sens comme ce petit point noir, perdu dans le temps. Cette horloge, est celle de l'amour. Elle nous montre que le temps ne s'écoule pas pour tout le monde. Pas pour les amants.

J'ai également ce souvenir, qui bondit à l'avant de mes yeux. Un souvenir enfoui qui ressurgit aujourd'hui, et que j'aurais pu ne jamais retrouver. Lorsque j'étais petit, maman avait l'habitude de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, juste en face de la cheminée. C'était le fauteuil où elle lisait. J'aimais m'allonger dans le canapé, juste à côté, et l'observer jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte sur sa beauté. Et de temps en temps, je la voyais lever les yeux vers l'horloge. Elle la fixait un moment. Pas de ce regard vide que l'on adresse aux choses absurdes. Mais d'un de ces regard si plein de choses que l'on se demande parfois comment sous ce poids, on peut trouver la force de lever les yeux.

Je vois maintenant ce que j'étais trop jeune, puis trop immature pour remarquer. J'ai trouvé la source de ce besoin vital de ma personne, que je pensais être la cause et qui n'est en réalité que la conséquence. Celle d'un manque d'amour. Bien sûr, elle m'avait moi, mais tous les amours ne se valent pas. Et puis elle savait bien qu'elle ne m'aurait pas toujours. Petit garçon, je la voyais espérer, plus grand, je la voyais désespérer. Je _vois_ son désespoir, à présent, et je ferais tout pour que l'espoir à nouveau, brille dans ses yeux.

Les lèvres de Draco sont toujours sur les miennes. Mais nous avons ouvert les yeux au son de cette voix forte et impérieuse qui nous pique de l'aiguille du temps retrouvé.

« Immédiatement, monsieur Malfoy ! »

Il y a un temps de flottement. Nous résistons au temps, celui qui détruit tout sur son passage. Mais il finit par nous emporter dans son immuable courant. Nos corps presque collés de s'êtres sentis si bien ensembles, se séparent. Je tremble à nouveau mais l'écharpe de Draco que je sens plus que jamais peser autour de mon cou, me rappelle sa chaleur perdue.

Un silence naît, que seul le vent d'hiver vient troubler. Un sifflement continu qui me rappelle que j'ai froid. Que je tremble. Et que j'étais mieux, bien mieux dans les bras de Draco. Ce n'est certainement pas ce père froid comme le marbre qui parviendra à me réchauffer.

« De quel droit lui donnez-vous des ordres ? »

« Il n'a pas le droit de… »

Son regard est vague. Perdu. Il ne sait pas. Il n'a aucune idée de la raison qui l'a poussé à traverser le pont. En ce moment même, il se demande certainement ce qu'il fait, là, en face de nous.

« … d'avoir ce genre de comportements envers toi. »

Un battement de mon cœur se fait plus fort que les autres. Le temps a une qualité qui vaut bien tous ses défauts. Il fait avancer les choses. Il ne les fait pas seulement disparaître, il les change. Et ça, c'est important. Extrêmement important.

« On me tutoie, maintenant ? Ne suis-je plus Monsieur Cohen ? »

« Et moi Severus, ne suis-je plus Draco ? »

Il est à notre merci. Nous comprenons ce qui se passe, et nous nous en servons. Comment mon père pourrait-il répliquer alors qu'il n'arrive même pas à analyser la situation ?

« Il est interdit aux élèves de faire des démonstrations d'affection en public ! »

Il cherche à prendre de la distance en retrouvant son statut si rassurant de professeur de potions. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Peut-être l'avons-nous attaqué trop durement. Je lance un regard inquiet à Draco. Il me rassure d'un demi sourire.

« Et en privé ? »

« Et bien, je crois que rien n'est précisé à ce sujet mais pourq… »

« Dans ce cas, veuillez nous excuser mais nous allons poursuivre nos petites affaires dans ma chambre. »

« QUOI ?!!! Hum… C'est hors de question. »

« Pourquoi, puisque ça n'est pas interdit par le règlement ? »

« Parce que… je ne veux pas que tu touches à mon fils, voilà ! »

« Je suis ton fils, maintenant ? »

« Oui. Et en tant que père, je t'interdis de revoir Draco ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, voilà. Je sais de quoi il est capable. Il est contrôlé par son père et il a l'intention de devenir mangemort. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves impliqué dans la guerre ! »

« Et toi, tu n'es pas mangemort, peut-être ? »

« Si mais…c'est plus compliqué que cela ! »

« Alors pour toi c'est compliqué, et pour Draco c'est tout vu, c'est ça ? »

« … »

« De toute manière, il ne sera pas mangemort ! »

Bon, d'accord, je n'en suis pas totalement sûr mais il m'a bel et bien dit qu'il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père alors après tout…

« Hum…écoute, Treize, c'est pas aussi simple que ça… Tu comprends, si je ne deviens pas mangemort, mon père serait bien capable de me tuer… »

**………….**

Peut-être l'a-t-il tué. Là, dans son bureau. Pendant que j'attendais dans le couloir. Il va venir me chercher, me faire entrer. Et je le verrais étendu, noyé dans son sang. Quelle idée il a eue aussi, de le suivre jusqu'ici. On aurait pu aller dans sa chambre pour continuer de faire enrager mon père. Mais non. Il a fallu qu'il réponde affirmativement à sa demande. « C'est d'accord. Parlons en tête à tête. D'homme à homme ». Comme si moi, je n'étais pas un homme. Je vous le demande ! Non, en fait, ne répondez pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'estime avoir mon mot à dire dans cette histoire. Mais j'ai beau estimer, il n'empêche que je suis toujours planté dans ce couloir sordide à élaborer les pires scénarios.

J'en ai marre. Marre, marre, marre. Plus le temps passe, plus j'en ai marre. Plus j'en ai marre, plus je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de me faire avoir. Plus je m'imagine en train de me faire avoir, plus je m'énerve. C'est vrai ça. Et si papa était en train de persuader Draco de me laisser tomber ? Et s'il décidait de le laisser seul face à son père ? Tout ça pendant que je poirote devant une porte désespérément close. Sans même essayer de l'ouvrir. Et si je tentais le coup ? On ne sait jamais après tout. Fermé. J'en ai marre. « C'est bon maintenant, ouvrez-moi ! », « … », « TOUT DE SUITE !!! », « … », « Vous allez m'ouvrir oui ou merde ?!!! », « … », « Très bien, je vais l'ouvrir moi-même ! », « … », « Vous l'aurez voulu : ALOHOMORA ! ».

Ca n'a pas marché.

Si j'avais su, j'aurais emporté un bon bouquin. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu prévoir tout ça. Jamais je n'aurais pensé me retrouver là, dans cette situation plus que désagréable. Surtout après avoir atteint le septième ciel dans les bras de Draco. Je veux qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau. Pitié, Merlin, faites qu'il ressorte de là vivant ! Les secondes sont des minutes, les minutes des heures, les heures des éternités. Le temps si lent, trop lent, file pourtant entre mes doigts. Mais vers quelle extrémité ? Vers le futur ? Le passé ? Les deux à la fois… Absurde !

Tout est si absurde. Ils sont déjà partis et je suis toujours dans cette attente qui n'a plus de sens. Ou ils n'ont jamais été là et je vis dans un rêve sans fin. Et la réalité me ramènerait vers un passé que je croyais mort…Et que je ne voudrais pas ressusciter. A aucun prix. Ca y est, je commence à délirer. C'est comme ces situations que l'on imagine parfois. Et si je me réveillais d'un long coma et que tout ce que je croyais avoir vécu n'était que rêve ? Oui, c'est ça. Tout ça, rien qu'un rêve comateux. Tout devient vert.

« Harry ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai besoin de parler au professeur Snape. Et toi ? »

« J'attends qu'il en ai fini avec Draco. »

Harry s'assoie à mes côtés, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

« Ca fait longtemps, que tu es là ? »

« Une éternité ! Enfin je crois… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu l'attends ? Tu veux parler avec ton père ? »

« Non. Ou peut-être que si… Je verrais bien quand ils en auront fini ! »

« T'es vraiment étrange, toi ! »

« Pas du tout… Bon d'accord ! Mais et toi alors ? Tu n'es pas étrange, peut-être ? Tu détestes mon père et voilà que tu viens lui rendre une petite visite, comme ça ! »

« C'est pas par plaisir, crois-moi ! »

« C'est pourquoi, alors ? »

Il se met à chuchoter.

« Je veux lui soutirer des informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« Lui _soutirer_ ? Ils ne vous disent rien ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Il pourrait y avoir des fuites et puis… »

« Et puis ? »

« Ils trouvent ça trop dangereux pour nous. »

« Nous … »

« Nous l'AD. Tout ça est tellement ridicule. Je suis Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, n'est-ce pas ? C'est moi qui suis sensé vaincre Voldemort et ils ne me donnent aucune information ! Tu trouves ça normal, toi ? »

Que répondre ? Avoir pour ami Harry Potter, c'est foutrement compliqué. Avec John, il n'y a aucun problème, il passe son temps à parler des filles ! Mais avec le Survivant…

« Ben… »

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

« Draco, enfin ! »

« Comment ça, _Draco enfin_, c'est pas ton père que tu attendais ? »

« Ben si… Enfin… Disons que j'attendais un peu les deux. »

Harry s'est levé. Il me tend la main afin de m'aider à faire de même. Draco me fixe. J'ai très chaud. Il s'avance vers moi. Il s'approche, encore et encore.

« Malfoy…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ferme-là Potter ! »

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas lui faire confiance, Treize ! Ecoute, la fouine, si tu lui fais du mal, je t'assure que tu vas le regret… »

Draco m'embrasse. Enfin ! Il me pousse contre le mur et presse son corps contre le mien. Ce mur paraît soudain infiniment plus confortable que tout à l'heure. Lorsque ses lèvres quittent à nouveau les miennes, Harry n'est plus là.

« C'était notre dernier baiser avant la fin de la guerre. »

« Quoi ?! Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! C'est quoi ce… »

« Ecoute-moi ! On a bien discuté, avec Severus et on en est venus à prendre cette décision. C'est pour ta sécurité, c'est tout. »

« Peut-être mais il n'empêche que je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions moi-même ! De quel droit vous enfermez-vous pendant des heures dans ce maudit bureau pour décider tout à ma place ?! Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Cet homme nous a abandonné, ma mère et moi, et maintenant, il prétend diriger ma vie ?! »

C'en est trop ! Il est temps que j'affronte mon géniteur et que je lui montre de quel bois je me chauffe ! Sans laisser le temps à Draco de me répondre, je m'engouffre dans le bureau. Il essaie de me suivre à l'intérieur mais je lui claque violemment la porte au nez. Mon père est assis à son bureau à corriger des copies. Il ne lève même pas la tête en m'entendant entrer.

« Comment oses-tu ? »

Le nez dans ses parchemins, il me répond :

« Comment j'ose quoi ? »

« Comment oses-tu régenter ma vie après m'avoir abandonné ?! »

« Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai abandonné mais ta mère. Je ne connaissais pas ton existence, à l'époque. »

« Quoi, le grand Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots, s'adonnerait-il au jeu de mots ? Et puis regarde-moi, quand je te parle, je ne suis pas un de tes elfes de maison ! »

Ses prunelles ténébreuses sont enfin plantées dans les miennes. Je peux les affronter !

« Es-tu content, maintenant ? »

« Ca n'a aucune importance ! Tu vas bien m'écouter. Je me fous de ma sécurité, et je me fous de tout ce que tu as bien pu dire à Draco ! Tu ne nous sépareras pas, ne fusse que pour la durée de la guerre ! Sans lui, je ne suis rien, tu m'entends ? Rien ! Il est hors de question que je devienne comme maman ! »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent imperceptiblement. Touché !

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Qu'elle est de moins en moins quelque chose. Que plus les années passent, plus elle s'éteint. Que bientôt, elle ne sera plus rien. Que _toi_ tu es le responsable. »

Une lueur dans ses yeux danse comme la flamme d'une chandelle. Coulé !

« Si je suis parti, c'est pour la protéger. »

« Ah oui ? Mais vois donc ce que tu lui offres ! Une vie mortelle ! Un présent qui n'a de sens que moi depuis que tu l'as quitté ! Si je n'avais pas existé, elle aurait déjà succombé… Mais bientôt, je ne lui suffirais plus. Bientôt, c'est toi qu'elle voudra à nouveau. Elle est déjà un zombi, une âme errant entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants. Si tu ne reviens pas, elle mourra ! Vois ce que tu as fait d'elle, ô preux chevalier ! »

« Mais si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est pour elle ! Si j'ai tenu toutes ces années sans la voir, c'était pour la préserver ! Te rends-tu compte à quel point j'ai souffert de ne plus pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras tandis que ce maudit Potter exhibait ses yeux trop verts, trop comme les siens, juste sous mon nez ?! Sais-tu ces choses-là ? Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir, c'est pour ça que je l'ai quittée. C'est pour ça que je soufffre aujourd'hui… »

« Vous souffrez tous les deux, chacun de votre côté. N'est-ce pas absurde ? »

« … »

« Si tu veux mettre un terme à sa souffrance, va la voir, serre-la dans tes bras, retrouve ces couleurs qui te manquent tant. Et plus jamais ne les quitte ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas, elle serait en danger, près de moi… Elle pourrait y laisser sa vie ! »

« Dis-moi, que préfères-tu pour elle ? Veux-tu risquer qu'elle meure, le cœur malade d'un amour que tu lui as pris sans lui rendre ? Avant même la fin de la guerre. Ou bien préfères-tu qu'elle meure heureuse dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime ? Fut-ce pendant cette même guerre. »

« … »

« Je te laisse réfléchir. Préviens-moi lorsque tu auras pris ta décision. »

**………….**

J'ai retrouvé Draco dans le couloir. Et je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit que je refuse que l'on soit séparés par la guerre. Ce ne serait qu'une victoire de plus de Vous-Savez-Qui. Séparer à lui seul tous les gens qui s'aiment. Qu'elle victoire pour le roi de la terreur et de la haine ! Ne dit-on pas que c'est l'amour de Lily Potter qui protège son fils encore aujourd'hui ? L'amour seul est immortel, et l'amour seul peut nous protéger de ce monstre assoiffé de sang. Incapable d'aimer… Nous sommes retournés au bord du lac. Rien que tous les deux. Et il me l'a demandé.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Tu aimes bien quelque chose, chez moi ! »

« C'est tellement de petites choses qu'à la fin je sais pas. »

« Tu aimes peut-être mes yeux… »

« Oui, mais j'aime aussi tant d'autres choses qui te font toi que…c'est toi tout entier que j'aime ! »

« Alors c'est ça l'amour, aimer tellement de choses que l'on ne sait plus quoi… »

« Oui. »

Et puis il a murmuré, tout contre mon oreille :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

On s'est embrassés et on a décidé d'aller dîner, main dans la main. Pour que tout le monde sache. Je me suis dit que c'était bien que tout le monde sache, mais que pour que tout le monde comprenne – une personne en particulier – nous aurions besoin d'aide…

**………….**

Tout le monde s'est mis à chuchoter, parler, ricaner, plaisanter, médire… En nous voyant entrer, Draco et moi. Je me suis accrochée à sa main comme à une bouée de sauvetage mais, quand il a fallu que nous nous séparions, j'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais atteindre ma table. Mes amis m'ont regardé un peu étonnés. Puis Billie et Rose ont sourit. Et Johnny m'a lancé : « Dix minutes avec Malfoy et te voilà pédé comme un foc ! ». Et enfin Luna. « L'amour est la seule carte qu'on ne regrette jamais de jouer ». Ca c'est bien vrai ! Ca me rappelle un certain cours de divination, d'ailleurs…

« Je vous prierais à tous d'attendre quelques instants avant de manger car votre camarade Harry Potter aimerait vous dire quelques mots. »

Les paroles de Dumbledore, comme un vent magique – et peut-être en sont-ce un – ont soufflé toutes les conversations. A toi de jouer, Harry !

« Comme vous le savez tous, je sors avec Ginny Weasley. _J'aime_ Ginny Weasley. Pourtant cela ne m'a pas empêché de la quitter l'année dernière. Je voulais la protéger. Je me disais qu'être ma petite amie ne pourrait lui apporter que des ennuis. Qu'elle serait en danger auprès de moi et risquait même d'en mourir. Et je suis de nouveau avec elle. J'ai toujours peur bien sûr qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, mais notre couple tient bon. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'amour est invincible, qu'il rend fort, et non faible comme certains peuvent le penser. Alors sachez que la meilleure chose que vous ayez à faire en ce début de guerre, c'est d'aimer. Aussi fort que vous le pouvez ! Car si vous risquez de mourir, votre amour lui, ne s'éteindra jamais! »

Il y a eu un moment de flottement, puis tout le monde a applaudit. Mais le plus important, c'est cette compréhension que j'ai lue dans le regard de mon père.

**………….**

Maman est là. Elle nous regarde avancer. Ou plutôt elle me regarde. Moi. Comme un réflexe de timidité tardive. Je me tourne vers Papa. Sur l'écran de ses yeux noirs passe le film des trois couleurs de mon cœur. Les mêmes que les Siennes. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux. Celle qu'il a perdue. Sans oser la chercher. Elle ne le cherche pas des yeux, celui qu'elle n'a pas osé trouver. Et je me retrouve coincé entre ces deux corps qui s'attirent. Qui s'appellent. Ils sont l'addition et je suis le résultat. Lorsqu'ils seront réunis, je prendrais enfin tout mon sens.

Ses yeux quittent soudainement les miens. Et vite, très vite, comme pour ne pas tomber dans le vide, ils accrochent les Siens. Et ils changent. Ils changent parce qu'ils se remplissent des reflets de l'autre. Des souvenirs qu'elle n'osait se rappeler, des émotions qu'elle n'osait ressentir, des traits qu'elle n'osait redessiner. Et alors je vois. Je vois les étincelles dorées, je vois les nuances claires, pas seulement les foncées. Je vois la bouche élégamment ourlée. Je vois les joues par le rouge hâlées. Je vois Son cœur emplit de millier de couleurs.

Et puis la bulle enfin. Elle vient nettoyer ces joues, trop souvent restées pâles. Larme de tristesse, pleur de joie, reflet de tout ce qui n'a pas eu ses droits. La glace fondue descend la solide montagne et la nettoie d'une avalanche de sentiments. Pour que la montagne tremble sous leurs poids. Une unique et petite bulle. Si forte de fragilité, si vraie d'incertitudes, si mémorable d'oubli. Et qui s'écrase sur le sol. Longue vie à la Reine !

Je sens mon cœur. Qui bat plus vite. Plus fort. Avec précipitation. Et hésitation, aussi. Je le sens qui quémande avec ferveur. Qui demande de nouvelles couleurs.

**………….**

**FIN**


End file.
